Lost Melody
by AngelE777
Summary: A Collection of Ayato's memories of his first relationship with Haruka. The second of two new chapters (40) is now up!
1. A Fateful Encounter

_Lost Melody_ Hello, Everyone! This is a fanfiction to my second favorite anime series, RahXephon.  Please note that it has spoilers to the very end of the series. I saw the last scene and loved it so much, I decided to write a fanfiction starting at that point.  Since I've noticed some disagreement on boards about when this scene takes place, I'm assuming that this is the first memory Ayato has of Haruka (one of the many erased by Kamina Maaya after December 28, 2012 [Tokyo Jupiter and "Normal" Date]). 

This is my version of the first relationship between Ayato and Haruka. I chose to start in March 2011. While Haruka says to Ayato that she dated him when she was 14 (in 2012), by August 2011, Haruka is already in love with Ayato (the picture Megumi looks at says on the back "With my beloved Ayato, 2011-8-10".  I've interpreted this to mean August 10, 2011). So, she must have known Ayato at least a month or so before this date.  I recently read in another fanfiction that Japanese school years begin on April 1. I figured that since they looked about 12 in the first meeting scene, that they had not attended the same elementary school.  So, I had them start 7th grade at the same junior high school where they attended with Hiroko and Mamoru until the events of December 28, 2012. 

This piece is from Ayato's point of view.  Words in quotes are dialogue. Words not in quotes are Ayato's thoughts or observations.

I hope that you enjoy my writing, and please review (no flames please)!

Standard disclaimers apply. RahXephon and its characters are the property of its respectful owners, and this fanfiction is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter_

MARCH 2011

"Dad, I'm going to go to the beach to do some sketches."

"Is that for an art class, Ayato?"

"No, I've been admiring the beach for a while."

"Sure, go on ahead, I'll be home, so we can go to the store when you get back."

"Sounds good, thanks, Dad. Bye!"

"Good bye, Ayato."

I grab hold of my sketchbook and pencil and shut the door behind me, and smile as I look up. How fortunate, a cloudless blue sky. 

After walking along the path for a while, I come upon the beach and notice the jutting rock formations that are spread throughout the coastline.  Hmm, I think I'll draw one of those, but which…

What is that?  That one off in the distance, I see a figure in yellow on one of the rocks, I wonder what the person is doing there.  Out of curiosity, I decide to walk closer.  As I do, I notice it is a woman, who appears to be my age, though I've never seen her before.  When I am close enough, I notice that she looks beautiful, and I can't resist the opportunity to sketch the scene. Not wanting to disturb her, I try to quickly compose my drawing. Let's see, her left arm is like this, and the dress is like this, and…

She noticed!

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, it's just that, well, I thought you were perfect for a sketch, so I…"

"Eh?"

How surprising, she's running down towards me.

"Can I see it?"

"Eh? Oh, ok."

She walks in close and looks down at the sketch.

"You're really good!" I blush in embarrassment as her face is rather close to mine as she admires the drawing.

"Do you live here?" I ask.

"No, I live in Tokyo."

"I live there, too.  My dad came to this island to investigate the ruins, and I came to help."

"My uncle, too."

"Are you perhaps Rikudoh-san's neice?"

"Yes."

I straighten as I introduce myself. "Sorry, I'm Ayato, Kamina Ayato."

"I'm Mishima, Mishima Haruka."

"Mishima…" I trailed off, lost in her beautiful gaze.

"Kamina-kun, is something wrong?"

"Uhh, no, that is, well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What junior high will you be going to when the semester starts?"

"Me?  I'll be going to Sakuraba Academy."

"Really?!  So will I.  I can't believe we'll be going to the same place!"

She laughs, "What class will you be in when the semester starts, Kamina-kun?"

"1-3."

"What luck, so will I!"

"Yes, definitely," I can't help but smile.

"Uhh, Mishima-san,"

"Ah, you don't need to use the san, Kamina-kun."

"Ok.  Mishima-san, I mean, Mishima, would you like to maybe, perhaps, well…"

Her face suddenly looks rather surprised.

"Oh, no, I just remembered! I was supposed to meet my uncle back at home a few minutes ago, I'm so sorry Kamina-kun, I have to go!"

"Oh, ok.  Can I see you again soon, Mishima?"

"I'm sorry Kamina-kun, I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow."

"I see…" I say, disappointed.

"But, don't worry Kamina-kun, we can see each other in school, right?"

"Yes, that's true." That knowledge brightens my mood.

"So long Kamina-kun!"

"Good bye, Mishima." 

I watch silently as she walks away from the beach, her hair and dress blowing in the wind.  What a wonderful person, I really can't wait to see her again. 

"Dad, I'm home."

"Ah, Ayato!  Welcome back.  How was your day?"

"Great!"

"Really?  Something good must have happened."

"Uhh, nothing special."  I certainly don't want to discuss it with him!

"Your spring break ends soon, so you'll be returning to Tokyo. Your birthday is coming up, too.  13, huh?  I remember when I was 13…"

"Ugh, enough, Dad."

"Yes, yes."

Next Chapter The First Day of Classes 


	2. The First Day of Classes

Hello, Everyone!  Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 2: The First Day of Classes _

It's been two weeks, and it's seemed like forever. I'll finally get to see Mishima again. 

As is not uncommon, I slept in, so I missed the train that Mamoru, Asahina, and I had planned to go on together to school.  So, I came by myself on a later train, and am now stuck wandering the halls alone, looking for our classroom. Let's see, 2-3, 2-4, hmm, maybe down this hallway. Ah, 1-3.  It looks like every other classroom I've been in, but the view outside is nice of the flower garden off in the distance.  Hmm, where's Mishima?

"Kamina-kunnn!" a female voice rang out from behind me.

"Mishima?" 

"Kamina-kun?!  Sheesh, how could you not recognize my voice!  Asahina, Asahina Hiroko! Who is this Mishima, hmm?" she complains as she comes up from behind me.

"Uhh, Asahina, I'm sorry, I just..." I say, embarrassed.

She comes up to me and leans her face into me, giving me an angry and suspicious look.

"Hmm, maybe she's Kamina-kun's girlfriend!" I'm caught off by her remark, and step backwards from her. 

I'm about to say something when Mamoru, who is glaring at Asahina, says "Hiroko, stop that, you're embarrassing him." Asahina turns around to glare at Mamoru.

"Ah, you're mean Torigai, I was just having fun."

I think this is a good time to change the subject.

"Mamoru, how are you? Did you have a good break?" 

Mamoru moves towards Asahina and puts his arm around her shoulder when he answers, "Yeah, Ayato, Hiroko and I had some private time, heh."

I'm not sure I wanted to hear that.

Asahina gives Mamoru a disgusted look and frees herself from his arm. "Torigai, you liar! I was visiting relatives in Nagasaki!"

Mamoru smiles at Asahina.  "I was just kidding, Hiroko, don't be so serious.  By the way, Ayato, where were you this morning? You missed our train."

I put my hand behind my head, "Yeah, I slept in, I even had to run to make the last train."

I watch as Asahina shakes her head.

As she waves her finger at me, she says, "Ah, Kamina-kun, you're still doing that?  We're junior high school students now!"

I look away, embarrassed, and say, "Yeah, you're right."

Asahina shrugs and she and Mamoru return to their respective desks and talk, while I remain standing, looking expectantly at the door for Mishima.

Maybe I misheard Mishima, maybe she doesn't go to this school after all…

"Ayato!  Ayato! Earth to Ayato!"

I turn back to Mamoru and Asahina and respond, "Huh?  Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Hmpf, I bet Kamina-kun's too pre-occupied with something, or _someone_, else to listen to our plans!"

"Oi, oi, Hiroko.  Ayato, I was saying we should all go see a movie this weekend.  Sound good?"

"Well, I don't know, I'd sort of be the third wheel…"

"No, no, Kamina-kun!"

"Nah, we should all go, Ayato."

"Well…"

"Kamina-kun?" 

I turn around, afraid that it might not be whom I think it is.

"Mishima!"

"Kamina-kun," I see her radiant smile, and smile in response.  I can feel Asahina's eyes boring into my back. I turn around and see her moving quickly over to us.

"So, this must be Mishima_-sama_."

How could she say that!  What will Mishima think of me now?

Mamoru angrily interjects, "Hiroko, stop embarrassing Ayato."

Surprisingly, Mishima seems to recover quickly and says, "How do you do, my name is Mishima Haruka."

Mamoru gets out of his seat and says as he walks over, "I'm Torigai Mamoru, nice to meet you.  Ah, Mishima.  I don't know if you heard us, but we were discussing going to a movie.  Ayato here thinks he'd be a 'third wheel', so maybe you'd care to join us?"

"Mamoru!" "Yes, I think that would be fun."

What?  She agreed?  

"Class, it's time to get started, please choose a desk."

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, Mishima?"

"Would you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, no, of course not!"

How, nice, I'll be able to sit next to Mishima all year. I just hope that she's not doing this because I'm the only one she knows.

"And so, if you'll turn to page 45 in your textbook…"

This is so boring, I can't wait for lunch. Hmm, Mishima is in a nice pose for a sketch, I think I'll do that instead of taking notes.  She noticed again, but at least she's smiling as she watches.

"Finally, it's lunch, that math teacher's real boring, eh, Ayato?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, though I am distracted, watching Mishima get out her lunch.

"Mi.."  "Let's go Kamina-kun.  Remember, you promised you'd go out to lunch with me and Torigai today!"  Why did I make that promise!  

"Oh, yeah, let me just get my wallet." I get my wallet out of my desk and notice Mishima.

"Well, I'll see you later, Mishima." I say as I look at her, but she's staring out the window at the flower garden, and I can't see the expression on her face.

"Oh, ok."  

"Hey, Haruka, we're back!"  
"Hello, Hiroko. Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Ah, it was delicious!"

"I see."

"Mishima, I…" She doesn't even notice me as I speak.

"Torigai-kun?"

"Yeah, Mishima?"

"I realized I don't think I'll be able to go this Saturday after all, I'm sorry."

"Is that so?  Well, you're welcome to come if you can."

"Thank you."

She's not coming now?  I knew I shouldn't have gone. 

I've been sitting next to her for the rest of the day, and she hasn't looked my way once, she's been looking elsewhere, always with a sad look.

"That's all for today, students.  I recommend that you start your essay soon.  Good bye."

"Good bye, everyone." I hear Mishima say as she hurries out of the room.

She's leaving, I have to stop her.

"Mishima! Mishima!"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"Please, come with me?"

"Eh?"

"Please?"

"All right."  She's agreeing, but she looks really upset.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I say with a smile.  She gives me a puzzled look, but a small smile creeps up.

Next Chapter

In the Flower Garden


	3. In the Flower Garden

Hi again!  I got my inspiration from this chapter from episode 18 when Haruka says that she "grew flowers" together with Ayato.  Hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon is the property of its respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes. 

Chapter 3: In the Flower Garden 

We walk together in silence out the door and into the sunshine.  Mishima uses her arm to cover her eyes from the sunlight.  She is surprised when I stop, and almost runs into me.  We both look at our surroundings, the garden that can be seen from our classroom.

"Ah, the flower garden, how beautiful."

"Yes, I've been admiring it, too." Excitedly, Mishima walks quickly around the garden, smiling and even stooping in to smell the flowers.

"Oh, look Kamina-kun, irises, my favorite flower!"

I suddenly get an idea, and pluck a few flowers. "Mishima,"

"Yes,"

"Would you hold these flower in your hands and smile.  I'd like to draw a sketch, that is, if you don't mind…" She seems pleased with the idea.

"Really?   That sounds like fun.  Sure, how's this?"

She has her head cocked slightly to her right side and is holding the flowers up against herself as she smiles slightly.  I can't help but stare.

 "Kamina-kun?  Do you have a fever?"  I must be blushing again, how embarrassing.

"No, no, I'm fine.  Shall we begin?"

"Sure!"

I work on the sketch silently for a couple of minutes, she moves once in a while, but quickly realizes it, and attempts to re-gain her original position.  

"It's done, Mishima."

"Oh, turn it around so that I can see!"

I'm suddenly embarrassed, what if she doesn't like it?

"Kamina-kun?"

"Ah, well, I don't know, you might think it's bad."

She runs over and stands in front of me with her hands clasped together and her eyes pleading. "Of course, not, let me see, please? Please?"

One look and I realize, how can I say no?

"Here it is." I hand the sketch to her hesitantly, nervous about what she will say.  She grabs it up quickly and stares intently at it for a few seconds.  

She smiles broadly and says, "How wonderful, Kamina-kun!  I love it!"

That's wonderful that she likes it. "I, I wanted to emphasize your smile.."

She lowers the sketch so that she can look at me resolutely in the eye.

"Can I have it?"  
"Eh?!"

"Pretty please!"

"Well, if you really think it's good, sure, why not?"

"Thanks!"  I'm happy, she seems really pleased. 

"Uh, Mishima, by the way…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. It's just that I made a promise to Asahina.  The three of us haven't seen each other for a while, so she wanted us to be able to spend some time together."

"I understand, Kamina-kun.  It's all right."

She smiles at me and I feel reassured.

"Well, shall we be going back now, Kamina-kun?"

"Wait, there's something else.  Mishima, well, I'd really like to be your friend…"

She looks up at me with a surprised but happy look.

"Really, Kamina-kun?  I'd like to be yours, too."

I smile at her and say, "I'm glad, Mishima."

As we re-enter the school, Mishima turns around pointedly and says, "You know Kamina-kun, I may just go to that movie after all."

Next Chapter 

"Double Date" Part I


	4. Double Date: Part I

Hi!  Hope you're liking this so far.  I thought that this was a fun chapter to write.  Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 4: "Double Date"- Part I 

"You said Mishima was coming, didn't you, Ayato?"

"Well, she said she might…"

"Ah, Kamina-kun, you're hopeless!  You should have checked!"

"I'm sorry."  It never came up. Mishima and I had talked a lot this past week, Mamoru and Asahina even noticed.  With Mishima, there always seemed to be something interesting or funny to talk about.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"  Here she is, we smile at each other as a greeting.  I notice that she's wearing the yellow dress she was wearing the first time that we met.  

"Let's go everyone." We walk into the theater and wait in line to buy tickets.

"Torigai, what are we watching?"

"Well, there was this violent action flick I thought sounded interesting…"

"Torigai!"

"You didn't let me finish!  But, then I realized, Hiroko and Mishima probably wouldn't be interested."

I'm not even interested!

"So, I picked 'The Wanderer'"

"Really, Torigai!?  Oh, I've wanted to see that!"

"What's it about, Asahina?"

"It's about a 15 year old girl who accidentally gets sent into the future 15 years.  Her boyfriend from her time has found someone else, and she falls in love with another boy in the future, who also happens to be 15.  She learns how to go back to her own time, but she's torn between returning to be with her old boyfriend and staying in the future with her lover.  How romantic!"

"That does sound interesting, Hiroko.  Let's watch it, shall we?"

Asahina agrees and we all buy our tickets and move towards the theater, but we stop in front before entering.

"Ayato, come here for a sec."  I notice that Mamoru seems to have a mischievous look on his face, and I'm curious to find out why, so I walk over to where he is standing.

"Hmm, ok, Mamoru, what is it?"

"I have a plan."  
"A plan?"

"I want to sit with just Hiroko, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind sitting with just Mishima, eh?"

"Well, I…"

"I know it."

"Wait, Mamoru!"

"Don't worry, don't worry."

"Just go buy Mishima candy or popcorn or something, and conveniently not be able to find us in the theater."  I give him a look of disbelief, but give in to his plan.  It would be nice to sit with just Mishima…

"Ah, fine, fine, I understand."

"You'll thank me later!"

I notice that Mishima and Asahina are talking, and walk over to speak with Mishima.

"Mishima, would you like a snack for the movie?"

"Hmm, ah, I didn't bring enough money."  
I laugh and she stares at me.

"No, I meant I would buy it for you."

"Oh, well, I feel sort of bad, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I'd really like some popcorn…to share."

"No problem!"  
"Thanks so much, Kamina-kun!"

"Of course." I walk over to the concession stand, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Mamoru is dragging a reluctant Asahina towards the theater, while an oblivious Mishima watches me buy the popcorn.  I really wonder if this is going to work.  Having purchased the popcorn, and cola, too, I walk back to where Mishima is standing.

"Here you go Mishima, popcorn and cola."

"It's very kind of you Kamina-kun."

"My pleasure."  I am rewarded with a lovely smile and a bright look in her eyes.

She looks around her suddenly, with a worried expression.

"I just remembered!  Torigai-kun and Hiroko!  I wonder where they went?!"

"Mmm, who knows?  The movie is starting real soon, so I guess we'll just have to sit somewhere and look for them afterwards."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Shall we go then?"

"Sure."

"Here's a couple of free seats, Kamina-kun."

I take a quick glance, and notice that Asahina and Mamoru aren't around.

"Ok."

To my surprise, she grabs my hand and leads me into the seats.  Interestingly, she doesn't let go after we sit down, which is fine with me!

"Kamina-kun, would you like some, eep, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was holding your hand."

I smile and say "Not a problem, Mishima."  I can't see very well in the darkened theater, but I think I see her blushing as she quickly takes her hand away.

It would be nice if I could put my arm around her, but, of course, we're just friends…

Eh? She grabbed onto my shirt!  

"Kamina-kun, this part is scary!" 

I flash a reassuring smile and hold on to the hand on my sleeve  "It's all right, Mishima." She smiles back and returns to watching the movie, however, her hand remains clutching my sleeve. 

I face the screen again, hoping that the movie won't be over any time soon.

Next Chapter

"Double Date" – Part II


	5. Double Date: Part II

Hello!  I've put up the second half of "Double Date".  Hope you like it!

**_Jave Harron_**: Thanks for the review, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it, the "Double Date" arc has been fun to write.  In response to your question, yep, Kamina Maya will definitely be in the story. Could you let me know where your story is on ff.net?

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

_Chapter 5: "Double Date"- Part II_

After the movie ends, Mishima stretches and collects the popcorn bag and soda cup to throw out.  After she disposes of her trash, we silently stand outside the entrance for a few minutes.  Mishima watches as people walk out of the theater while I scan the lobby.  Mamoru and Asahina seem to be nowhere in sight.

Mishima starts to walk around looking for them, but returns soon afterwards with a confused expression.

"Kamina-kun, it seems that they're not here, even though we've waited for everyone to come out."

That Mamoru, he must have forced Asahina to run out of the place before the movie even ended!

"I guess it can't be helped.  Would you like me to take you home, Mishima?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask that, I'm sure you're very busy…"

"No, it's not a problem."  Even though it wasn't the most honest way, I'm glad that things turned out this way.  

I smile at Mishima and say,  "Shall we go?"

We walk along the busy street, passing clothing and electronics stores, an oden bar, and an ice cream store.  Mishima noticeably slows her pace here as she stares into the ice cream store window.

"Mishima?"

She stops looking and turns around with a questioning look.

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"Would you perhaps like some ice cream?"

A look of shock comes over her face as she says, "How did you know?" 

I laugh, "Just a feeling, I guess."

"Well, I guess that may be nice after all!"

"Of course."

I open the door for her and we walk up to the counter and order.  After we get our ice cream, we walk to one of the booths in front of a window so that we can look out and see the people passing.  

I notice that Mishima has been looking out the window for most of the time, so I decide to get her attention.

"How is your sundae, Mishima?"

"Mmm, delicious, Kamina-kun, thanks!  How about your shake?"

"It's fine."  
"Ah, Kamina-kun, you have some on your face."

"Oh, I'll…"

"Here let me take care of that for you."

Her face is close to mine again as she uses her napkin to wipe my face.

"There you go!"

"Uhh, thanks, Mishima."  I act so stupid in embarrassing situations.

"Hee, hee."

"What's so funny, Mishima?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"No, really."

"Kamina-kun looked cute before."

"Sheesh, don't make fun of me!" I say, but I'm actually glad I can make her laugh, even in this way.  I smile even though I'm trying to be serious.

We talked for a long time about classes, what we want to do when we finish school, our families, and other things.  I realize it's getting late, so I decide, reluctantly, that we should get going.

"Mishima?"

"Yes?"

"It's getting sort of late and you probably have a curfew, so I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, Kamina-kun."

We walk in silence past the closed stores and the darkened houses until we reach her home.

"We're here.  I guess, this is good bye, at least, for now."

"Yes, I guess so," I say with obvious disappointment.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Kamina-kun, thank you."

"I, I did too, Mishima."  I wish I had the courage to ask her out on a real date, with just the two of us.

"Well, I'd better be going, good night, Kamina-kun."

"Good night, Mishima."  She smiles slightly at me and turns to go.  I watch her enter the house, she looks back once more, smiles and waves, and I do the same.  Maybe next time…

Next Chapter

Mamoru's Mischief


	6. Mamoru's Mischief

Hi, everyone!  Here's my latest chapter, thanks for reading.

**_dfourthhorseman_**:  Thanks for your review, I'm glad that you like the story.  Before I started writing, I was considering whether I should do both points of view or just one person's.  In the end, I decided I'd rather focus solely on Ayato because I was impressed by the fact that, despite Maya's efforts, Ayato refused to fully forget his love for Haruka.  Additionally, I think that this way exposes the reader more to Ayato's uncertainty and fears about Haruka's feelings.  However, there is the possibility that I could write a companion piece covering the same events from Haruka's point of view (after I finish this one).  That would depend on readers' opinions and my own time constraints.  Thanks very much for your input in this matter!

Also, I'll try my best to make my chapters longer.  I think that this one is longer than previous ones.  Hope you enjoy the remainder of the story!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

__

_Chapter 6: Mamoru's Mischief_

I grab my briefcase and my umbrella as I exit my house.  I quickly open my umbrella, and walk along trying to avoid the rain puddles already accumulating on the sidewalk. My thoughts wander to Mishima, specifically our "date."  I feel guilty about having gone along with Mamoru's deception, but Mishima seemed to be having a good time, so I guess there was nothing wrong with what I did, at least I think so… 

"Hi, Kamina-kun!" Asahina greets me as I make my way to the train platform.  I wave and smile at her and Mamoru.  Under the shelter of the platform, I shut my umbrella and walk over to join them.  I notice they both seem in good moods, I'm guessing that meant Saturday's events went well for them, too.

We board the train and I look at the window as it moves along.  I found out on the first day of class that Mishima actually uses the same train, so, fortunately, I get to see her to and from school as well.  We arrive at her station, and I see her move quickly to our car.  She steps in and smiles.

"Good morning, Kamina-kun!"

"Oh, good morning, Mishima.  Did you have a nice Sunday?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"Mine was fine."  I had realized as I was walking to the train station that, as far as I knew, Mishima was not in any clubs.  So, I decided to mention that, and maybe encourage her to join my own…

 By the way, Mishima, were you planning on joining a club?"

"Hmm, I don't know…"  
"What do you like to do?"

"Well, I do enjoy playing the piano."

"Really?"

"Do you, too, Kamina-kun?"

"Well, no, I'm just an artist."

She moves closer and taps my on the shoulder.  
"Not JUST, you're great!" 

I smile at her, happy that she enjoys my artwork. She smiles back at me, and this encourages me to bring up the topic.

"Mishima, if you're interested, you could join the club I'm in."

"The Art Club?"

"Actually, it's a combination club of art and music."  
"Really?  Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, a lot of people wanted to join both groups, so they sort of combined them into one.  They have separate rooms, but people can choose which one they go to each day, and we do things together like going to museums or concerts."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Kamina-kun, I think I will join!"

I notice Mamoru looking at us, and turn my head to face him.

"Hmm, are you two conspiring over there, heh, heh."

"Mamoru!  We were just discussing club activities."

"Is that so?  Mishima, I bet Ayato asked you to join his club!"

"Mamoru!"  

"Well, yes, but it sounds like a lot of fun."

Asahina, who had been listening to the voice mail on her cell phone, suddenly looks at the three of us.

"What sounds like fun?"

"Hiroko, we were just discussing the Art and Music Club."

"Is that so? Torigai and I are in the Tennis Club, we've both been playing since grade school."

"That sounds nice, Hiroko, I'm sure you're both very good."

"Well, we're still learning."  

"Speak for yourself, Hiroko!"

"Why, you!"

Ah, as usual, Mamoru and Asahina are fighting.  

"Mamoru, Asahina, that's enough.  Our stop is coming up soon."

"All right." They say in unison.

The train arrives and we get off and head towards school. 

I'm dying of boredom, how much longer until lunch!  I stare aimlessly outside, smiling as I look at the flower garden.  I look back at Mishima and notice that's where she's been looking as well.  

Finally, lunch!  This time, I'm going to make sure she's with us.

"Mishima?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to eat with us today?"  
"Yeah, Haruka, it would be fun!"

"Yeah, Mishima."

"Sure, sounds fun."

After some bickering between Asahina and Mamoru, we decide to eat our lunch out on the rooftop.  The two of them are walking in front of us, and Mishima and I are trailing.  Her attention seems to be all over the place as she looks out the windows, at the floor, and at Asahina and Mamoru, everywhere, that is, but at me.  Looks like I'm responsible for making the first move.

"Uh, Mishima?"

Startled, she looks at me momentarily, but then quickly looks at the floor again.

"Uh, yes, Kamina-kun?"

"How's your family doing?"

"Fine."  Her answer seemed rather curt, I wonder if she's angry with me, though this doesn't seem to be the time or place to ask.

"Is that so…"  The silence returns between us, making me uneasy.  We finally reach the rooftop and walk out and lean up against the fence. 

"So, Ayato, aren't you going to thank me now?"

Oh, great, why did he have to bring that up?

"What are you talking about, Torigai?"

"Oh, nothing, heh, heh."

"I knew it, I knew it!  You had it all planned, Torigai, the separation thing at the theater!  Kamina-kun, I can't believe you went along with it, I expect better from you!"

Asahina looks at me with a hurt expression and the guilt I was experiencing earlier comes back threefold.

"Ah, Asahina, you don't understand, I…"

"Hmpf!"

Oh, no, what is Mishima going to think?

"Kamina-kun?"

Uh, oh.

"Uh, yes, Mishima?"

"Is that true?"

"It was Mamoru's idea, honest!  He said he wanted to sit alone with Asahina, and…"

"I see, I understand."

"But, there's more, Mishima, I…"  But, what can I say?  I don't think I can tell her the truth, what if she doesn't feel the same way, she might get angry or, or, well, I don't know.  

"Kamina-kun, don't worry about it, really."

I'm such a fool, I can't overcome my fear of rejection…

Upset, I eat my lunch silently, and I notice that Mishima seems to be doing the same.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Uh, oh, yes, Asahina?" She's looking at me with a worried expression, and strangely, Mamoru is giving me an annoyed one.

"Is something wrong, you've been really quiet, and I'm, I'm worried."  

Mamoru seems really angry now.

"Hiroko, Ayato's _always _quiet, what are you talking about!  He's fine! As I was saying…"

"Are you really all right, Kamina-kun?"  

Mamoru now seems to be furious, this doesn't look good.

"No, no, Asahina, I'm fine, really. I'm just thinking about the math test that's coming up, and, and I'm reviewing the formulas in my head. Please, finish your lunch, don't worry!" 

I hurriedly look up and give her a goofy grin, and some of her worry seems to have dissipated, but not completely.

"See, Hiroko, just like I said, Ayato's fine."  

I look at Mishima for a moment to see her reaction, but she is eating her food quietly and without any expression on her face.  I sense that Asahina is watching us, so I look back at her and smile. Her face seems more worried than before, but she turns around anyway and resumes her conversation with Mamoru. 

Mishima and I spend the rest of the time eating silently. The lunch break ends, and we return just as quietly.

"Mishima?"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"There's club today, that is, if you're interested…"

She looks down at her desk, but then looks up again, with what appears to be a forced smile.

"Sure, I think it will be fun."  
"Yeah…"

Next Chapter

The Art and Music Club


	7. The Art and Music Club

Hello!  Hope everyone likes this chapter, too. I've put some notes at the end of the chapter (didn't want to spoil it!) 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 7: The Art and Music Club 

I watch as Mishima gathers her things and places them carefully in her briefcase.  While I wait, I think about what happened at lunch, I'm still angry at Mamoru for bringing that up.  But, I realize that I'm also at fault to for having gone along with his plan.  I decide that I should start making up for my mistakes right away to prevent any more damage to our friendship. 

"Kamina-kun?"  

I quickly look up and notice that Mishima has been waiting for me. 

I smile at her and say, "Ah, sorry about that. Mishima, I'll give you a tour of the club rooms, if you'd like."

She smiles slightly and says "Sure, I'd appreciate it."

We say good bye to Asahina and Mamoru and I open the door for her and watch as she walks out.  She pauses in the hallway, waiting for me to close the door. Once again, we walk in silence, and the atmosphere seems somewhat awkward. 

"Mishima?"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"I know that you haven't decided for sure yet, but, well, I wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're considering joining the club I'm in."

She stops suddenly, catching me off guard. I notice her face shows a look of definite surprise.  She doesn't look at me, instead turning her face to look out the window.

"Th, thank you, Kamina-kun."  She stammers out.

We continue quietly until we arrive at the art room. As I am about to open the door for her, Mishima suddenly moves forward.

"I'll get that, Kamina-kun," she says with a smile.  

Once again surprised, I step back.

"Why, thank you, Mishima."  

I pass her as I step inside and wait for her to enter.   I stretch out my right arm to display the interior of the room.   

"Mishima, this is the art room, neat, huh?"

I watch as she gasps in surprise.  She scans the room quickly and then excitedly looks back at me.

"How wonderful, Kamina-kun!  There's everything, easels, paints, fancy colored pencils, those wooden human models, and even one of those things that spins for you to do pottery!"

I laugh at her excitement, as I watch her run back and forth, looking at and commenting on everything.  I lean against a desk as I watch.  I look at my watch and realize that club will be starting soon. 

"Mishima, shall we go to the music club now?"

She looks up suddenly from the drawing she was admiring and says, "Oh, no, not yet, I want to keep looking."

I shrug and smile as I say, "Ok."  Mishima continues to look around, but suddenly stops when she notices a certain painting.   

She points at it and turns around to look at me.  
"Kamina-kun, this painting looks like the sketch you did at the beach!"

Ah, I was planning to keep that as a surprise.  Maybe though it's better though that she saw it today.   
"Ah, well, I thought the sketch was really nice, and I, well, I wanted to paint it in color…"

She runs over to where I am and says, "How neat!  Will you show it to me when you're done?"  
"Of course, you'll be the first one I show it too."  

I am surprised because she seems to be blushing.

"Thank you, Kamina-kun," she says, surprisingly quietly.

Louder she says, "Shall we go now, Kamina-kun?"

"Sure, Mishima."

We walk out of the still open door and head towards the music room. I am glad because Mishima seems much happier now than before, she even seems to be singing a song.  I hope that she's forgiven me.

"La la, la la la la, la la, la la la la."

I realize I've never heard the song before she's singing, I wonder what it is.

"Mishima?"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"What song is that you're singing?"

"Eep, was I singing, how embarrassing!"

"No, I thought it was a really nice song."

"Really?  It's my favorite! It's called Katun no Sadame."

"La la, la la la la, la la, la la la la."

"That's right, Kamina-kun, just like that!"

I smile as we sing it together as we head towards the music room.

This time, I open the door for Mishima and bow humorously as she walks through.  I look up as she passes, and hear her giggle.

"Here we are, Mishima, the music practice room."

"Wow, look at the size of this place!"

"Yeah, we have an orchestra and a band, so we need a lot of space."

She's acting like she was in the art room, looking at everything and commenting with excitement.  Without me realizing it, she has found her way back in front of me.

"Kamina-kun? Kamina-kun?"

"Uh, yeah?"  
"Is something wrong, you were sort of spaced out?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." 

I think she caught me staring.  She smiles and scans the room again.  

She looks back at me and asks, "When will club activity time start?"

I look at my watch and respond,  "Hmm, just a few minutes.  You'll need to sign up with the conductor before it starts.  I think they need a pianist in the orchestra, so you should be all set."

"How exciting!  Thanks so much, Kamina-kun!"

Once again, I stupidly delay answering because I'm staring!

"Uh, yeah, no problem."

"You probably need to head back to the art room, right, Kamina-kun?"

"Yeah, I should probably get going."

"Thanks very much for the tour, Kamina-kun, I had a nice time," she says while smiling broadly at me.

"I'm, I'm glad, Mishima."  I say, returning the smile.  
Embarrassed, I say, "I'll see you after club then?"  
"Sure, Kamina-kun!  Bye!."  
"Good bye, Mishima."

I exit the music room, glad the way things have turned out.  I hope that our friendship has been mended, and that it's still possible that it could one day be more.

_Notes_:

In episode 9, Katun no Sadame is the song that Haruka is listening to when she's cleaning her room and when she's on the boat with Quon and Ayato.  If you look at the headphones when Ayato is listening to the song, you'll notice it says the song that is playing is Katun no Sadame.  Also, it is the song that Haruka is singing when she's waiting on the temple steps.  Ayato hears Haruka singing it when he's falling through the sky in the temple.  He later sings it in the car to Haruka's surprise, and remembers that it is called Katun no Sadame and that it is associated with forgotten pleasant memories.  The two of them then sing it together.

In episode 26, Haruka once again sings Katun no Sadame, stating to Megumi that "Kamina-kun" liked the song, and so did she.

Next Chapter

At the End of the School Day


	8. At the End of the School Day

Hi!  Hope everyone likes this chapter! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.

Chapter 8: At the End of the School Day 

I wonder if Mishima is enjoying playing in the orchestra. It definitely would be nice if she does decide to join my club, but, of course, I don't know what she's planning to do.  

"Aya?"  I come out of my daze to notice that my friend Soujirou is looking at me.  

"Oh, yeah, Soujirou?"

"It's time to go, are you done with your sketch?"  I look at it, and notice I haven't been very productive.

"Hmm, well it's good enough, for now, I guess."  He gets up, comes over, and takes a look.

"I'm surprised you didn't finish, but it looks good, Aya."

"Thanks, Soujirou."  We both put away our materials and pick up our briefcases.  We say good bye as we head different directions after we leave the art room.  I step outside, and notice Mamoru already waiting at the front gate.

"Ayato!"  Mamoru says. I quicken my pace and stop when I reach the gate.

"Hi, Mamoru.  Where's Asahina?" I look around, surprised that she's not with him, they usually are together. I notice that Mamoru is smirking and give him a questioning look.  

"She's on clean up duty today, so she'll be a little longer."  
"Mamoru, you should have helped!"

"It's more fun to argue with her about it afterwards."

I can't help but sigh, knowing what the outcome of this will be.  Mamoru laughs and smirks knowingly.

"So, where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?! Mishima and I aren't going out!"

"Yeah, whatever.  I've seen how much you've been together, and you even convinced her to join your club!"

"The four of us are usually all together, and she hasn't decided yet which club she's going to join!"  
"Uh, huh."

That Mamoru, he can get on my nerves sometimes.  I glare at him, but he simply laughs in response.

"Kamina-kun, Torigai-kun!"  I look up and notice that Mishima is quickly approaching us.

"Hello, Mishima." I say as she stops in front of Mamoru and me.

"Hey, Mishima."  I decide not to let Mamoru's comments bother me, and instead to ask Mishima about her experience in the club.

"Mishima, how was practice?"

"Oh, it was great, Kamina-kun!  We did some classical, jazz, even some musicals!  I also made a few friends, too, the people in the club are so nice!  Thanks for telling me about the club and for the tour."

I blush and stammer a reply. "Uhh, no, no problem.  Do you think that you might like to join the club?"

She looks at me with a smile and says, "Oh, definitely, Kamina-kun!"

Happily surprised by her comment, I say "I'm …"

"Torigai!!!"  All three of us turn around to see a very angry Asahina stomping up the hill.  She stops in front of Mamoru, and I can tell she's not done yelling.

"Torigai!!!  Why didn't you help me clean up?  I had to do it all by myself! Kamina-kun, Kamina-kun, isn't he cruel?!"  She says as she grabs my sleeve, looking at me with sad eyes.  I internally sigh, realizing that I've lost the opportunity to tell Mishima how glad I am about her decision, I have to deal with this instead right now.  I look at Asahina and say, "Asahina, it wasn't very nice, but I know that you can handle it on your own."  I am surprised because her expression looks hurt, what did I say wrong?  She lets go of my sleeve and turns away, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Even Kamina-kun doesn't understand my feelings!"

"Hiroko!"

Here they go again.  

"Everyone, shall we be going?"

Mamoru and Torigai look up in synch and agree.  Mishima says nothing but follows me as I lead the way to the train station.  When our train arrives, we enter, and Mamoru and Asahina start fighting again about practice.  

Asahina and Mamoru are here, so I'm not sure if I should bring the topic up, but I realize there's something else I wanted to talk with Mishima about.

"Mishima?"

"Yes?"

"That song today, what was it called again…"

"Katun no Sadame."

"Yeah, I really liked it, and I was wondering if you have it stored on your player?"

"Yep, would you like me to transfer it to yours?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

"I'm glad that you like it so much, I hoped that you would."

"Sorry, Mishima, I couldn't make out everything you just said."

"Oh, it was nothing!  Here, give me your player."

She connects the two and scans hers for the song, and then transfers it before disconnecting mine and giving it back to me.

"There you go, Kamina-kun."

"Thanks, Mishima.  I have another favor to ask though, if you don't mind."

"Sure."  
"Can I have your cell phone number?"  
"Actually, I don't really like cell phones, so I don't have one."

"Really? Neither do I."  We both laugh for a moment.

"Well, can I have your home phone number then?"

"Sure.  I'll give it to you to put into your PDA."

"Ok. Thanks."  
"But, only if…"

"Only if?"

"You give me your number for mine."

"Of course, Mishima!"  We take turns reciting our phone numbers and putting them in our PDAs.  

After we're finished, I say, "Great, thanks, Mishima."

She smiles and responds, "Thank you, too."

"Mishima, we're just about at your stop."

Mishima looks up at Mamoru and Asahina.

"Oh, thanks, Torigai-kun."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow then, Kamina-kun?"  
"Oh, wait Mishima, there's something else.  I, I wanted to say I'm very glad that you decided to join the club, I think it will be fun being together." 

She smiles and responds, "I think so too, Kamina-kun."

I watch as she exits the train, waving good bye to me as she makes her way for home.  After the train doors close, I turn around to talk with Mamoru and Asahina for the rest of the trip, looking forward to seeing Mishima again tomorrow, on my 13th birthday.

Next Chapter

13th Birthday


	9. 13th Birthday

Hello!  Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out.  Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

_Chapter 9: 13th Birthday_

I wake up to my alarm clock, still groggy and wishing that I could go back to sleep.  I throw off my covers and slowly get out of bed rubbing my eyes as I do so.  I suddenly realize that today is my birthday, I wonder what will happen. 

"Good morning, Ayato, happy birthday."

"Mom, Dad, thanks."

"We'll give you your presents at dinner."

"Sure, that's fine."

"Do you have any plans with friends for this afternoon?"

"Hmm, probably."

"Ok, that's fine."

"I'm going to be working late again tonight, Ayato."

"Me, too, Ayato."

"That's fine."

"So, I'll plan dinner for 8?"

"Sure."

"That's ok for me, too, Maaya."

"Have a good day at school."

"Thanks Mom, I'm off then. Bye!"

As I walk to the train station, I wonder what kind of mischief Mamoru and Asahina played this year.  I grimace and my right eyebrow twitches as I remember what happened last year.  They put tons of "Happy Birthday" confetti in my locker and it all spilled out onto the floor when I opened the door, and I had to pick it up while they walked away, laughing.  I'm suddenly not so sure I want my day to start.  But, then I remember, this year, I'll get to spend this birthday with Mishima.  This thought improves my mood and I can't help but pick up my pace as I continue.

I walk up to the train platform, and am about to greet Asahina and Mamoru when Asahina sets off party poppers and Mamoru starts blowing into a kazoo.

"Happy Birthday!!!" they scream.

Everyone is now looking over here I notice as I look around, embarrassed.

"Uh, thanks." I stammer as I blush.  Mamoru comes over and pushes my shoulder.

"So, how's it feel to be 13, you old man?"

"Mamoru, your birthday is before mine!"

"Ha, Torigai can be so stupid!"

Mamoru looks around quickly at Asahina, glaring.

"What was that, Hiroko?!"

I notice Asahina is still laughing, and that it's almost time for our train.

"Now, now, calm down, our train is here."

Asahina finally stops laughing and Mamoru seems to calm down.

"Fine," they both say.

As we enter the train, Mamoru says, "By the way, Ayato, today, Hiroko and I are taking you to karaoke to celebrate!"

It's hard for me not to roll my eyes at this revelation. I remember we did this last year on my birthday, Asahina was singing terribly because she's tone deaf, and Mamoru got drunk off sake he'd snuck in.

"Uh, great, sounds great…"  
"We knew you'd be excited."

I hope I survive.

Ah, it's Mishima's stop.

"Good morning, Mishima."

"Good morning, Kamina-kun and everyone."

"Good morning, Haruka."

"Yo, Mishima."

The remainder of the trip is in almost silence.  I first wonder why Mishima hasn't mentioned my birthday, but then I remember I've never brought it up. 

"All right, finally, classes are over!  We're going now, Ayato.  Oh, Mishima, are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember?  Oh, wait, you get on the train after we do, so you wouldn't have heard.  We're all going to karaoke in honor of Ayato-chan's 13th birthday."  
"Don't call me Ayato-chan!"

I look at Mishima, and notice she looks pale.  
"Birthday?  Today is Kamina-kun's birthday?"

Realizing that this seems to upset her, I say, "Uh, yeah, but don't worry Mishima, I never told you."

"I should have known, I could have asked Hiroko or Torigai-kun…"  She looks really upset.

"Please, Mishima, there's no reason to be upset."

"Enough of this, we're going!" Mamoru shouts.

Mamoru grabs onto my arm and starts dragging me out of the building, and I see Mishima silently follow Asahina.__

"Here we are!  Look what I brought with me, Ayato-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!  Oh, no, you brought sake again."

"Heh, heh, this is going to be fun!"  
Mishima is giving me a quizzical look, and I shake my head in resignation.    
"Hiroko, let's do this one together!"

"Sure, Torigai."

I whisper to Mishima "Be prepared, Asahina is terrible."

"Oh, she can't be that bad…."

"Zuuutoooooo issshoniiii!"

"…or maybe she can…"

Mishima starts to laugh and I can't help but join in.  Fortunately, neither Mamoru nor Asahina notice us.

Mishima and I watch as Mamoru and Asahina continue to sing, I look at my watch and notice that the time we scheduled is almost over, they've been singing so long.  After a song ends, I point to my watch and Mamoru gets my signal.  He puts down his microphone and Asahina does the same.

"Hiroko, that was great!"

"Really, Torigai? Or are you just drunk?"

"Uh, both?"

"Torigai!"

"Your turn, Ayato!"

"What are you going to sing, Kamina-kun?"

"Well, Mishima, I really like that song you gave me, Katun no Sadame, but, well, it's sung by a woman, so I feel sort of strange…"

"I'll sing it with you!"

I notice that Asahina is pouting next to Mamoru, but I guess it's because she's fighting with him again. 

Realizing that Mishima's waiting for a response, I say, "Uh, ok, that sounds good."

This should be fun to sing with Mishima, I'm glad that she still likes the song, too.

She jumps up from her seat and grabs a microphone as she gives me a quick smile.  She isn't looking at the screen, she must know the lyrics by heart!

The music starts, and while I'm late coming in, Mishima is right on.

"Kimi ga itsuka…."

I stand there in one place, sort of embarrassed as I fudge the lines, but Mishima really seems into it, she knows all the words and is even dancing around as she sings.  

I smile at her, and she entwines her arm with mine.

"C'mon, Kamina-kun!" Not wanting to let her down, I try to be more accurate with my lyrics and follow her movements. She laughs and continues to sing until the end.

"Moto." 

 Asahina seems to be upset, but Mamoru seems to have enjoyed it. "That was great, you two!"

Mishima blushes as she responds, "Oh, I don't know, but it was fun, wasn't it Kamina-kun?"

I blush and stammer an  "Uh, yeah." It really was fun, though, and I smile at Mishima, who smiles at me as well.

Asahina suddenly looks angry again, but then smiles triumphantly at Mishima, who looks somewhat surprised.

"Kamina-kuuuunn!  Let's do a song together!"  Oh, no, I don't want to give Mishima the wrong impression, and I don't want to hear Asahina sing anymore.

Angrily, Mamoru responds, "Too bad, Hiroko, our time's up."

"Ah, is our time up already!  I wanted to sing more!"

I'm saved!  Mamoru walks over to Asahina from behind and puts his arms around her neck and lets them hang down in her front, she doesn't struggle, but her face is downcast.  He looks out at Mishima and me and says, "Let's go to a club next!" Asahina looks up at him surprised and says "No, Torigai, we have an English test tomorrow!"

"Who cares about that?"

"I'm sorry, Torigai-kun, I told my parents I'd be home soon, so I won't be able to go."

"Mamoru, you know how tough tomorrow's exam's going to be, we shouldn't do it."

"Ah, you two aren't fun.  C'mon, Hiroko, let's go."

Asahina seems to be staring at me and Mishima worriedly, though I don't know why.  
"C'mon!" Mamoru grabs Hiroko's arm and drags her away.

"Hey, wait a minute, Torigai!"

Doesn't look like Torigai's going to let her get out of it. Mishima and I watch as the two leave the building.  I don't think they paid!  

"Oh, they left! Well, I'll pay, Kamina-kun."

"No, that's all right, I can pay for it."  
"Are you sure, Kamina-kun, it is your birthday after all?"

"No, really don't worry about it, my treat, Mishima."  She smiles at me as I pay the bill.  I hope that they pay me back!  Yeah, right.  

"Well, Mishima, shall we go home then?"

"Sure, Kamina-kun."

She follows me to the train station, humming a song as she goes, and even skipping once in a while.  She suddenly looks serious.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes?  I wanted to apologize again, for not knowing it was your birthday."

"Mishima!  Please, don't worry about it."  Should I say it?  How having her there with me this afternoon was all I really wanted?  No, she'll think I'm strange.

"Well…" She suddenly smiles, and I feel better.  We get onto our train, and Mishima hums Katun no Sadame as she stares out the train window.  I watch, happy to be with her, even for this short while.

"Here's my stop, Kamina-kun, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Mishima!"  We wave as she walks away from the train.

I get off at my stop, thinking that this turned out to be a great birthday after all.

Next Chapter

An Unexpected Visitor


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

Hello!  Hope you like this chapter, too. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Visitor 

__

Lying in bed, I hear my parents leave the house.  Yawning, I look at the clock and realize I need to get out of bed or I'll be late to school. I throw off the covers and quickly make my bed.  As I am about to start brushing my teeth, I suddenly hear the doorbell ringing. It's so early, I wonder who could it be?  I am about to ignore it and let my parents get it, when I remember that they've both gone already.  Great, that means I have to get it, and I'm still in my pajamas!  

I put down my toothbrush and walk quickly to the door. As I walk, I wonder who it is that's here.  I guess it's possible that it's Mamoru, come to pay his share of the karaoke, nah, who am I kidding?  

I go to the door and open it as I yawn and wipe my eyes. I freeze as I see who's there.  Mishima!  Here, now, when I look like this!  How embarrassing!

"Mi, Mishima!"

She looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning, Kamina-kun."

"Mishima!  What are you doing here?" 

I realize immediately after I say this that it probably didn't sound right.  I notice that Mishima's expression has suddenly changed from happiness and anticipation to embarrassment, and possibly disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I, I can leave…"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, I was just worried something was wrong."

My efforts seemed to have worked, because her facial expression has relaxed somewhat.

"I, I came here to give you something.  I'm, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm not very good at it, you see, so I understand if…"

"No, no, please come in."  

She steps into the room quietly and I close the door behind her.  I'm blushing furiously because of my haggard appearance.  She looks somewhat embarrassed herself and doesn't move or say anything.  

Deciding to break the silence, I ask "Can I see it?"

She looks up suddenly from the floor, which she had previously been studying intently.

"See what?"

"What you brought."

"Oh, yes, well, here."

She pulls out from behind her back an old-fashioned hat box with painted sakura blossoms on it, and covered in a matching ribbon.  I open it, and to my surprise, see a variety of types of cookies, all of which are shaped as letters that make up the English characters for my name.  I am genuinely shocked, no one has ever done something like this for me before.

"Mishima!"

I am surprised to see that her face suddenly looks downcast and she seems upset.  That must have come out wrong too, I'm messing up everything I say today!

She looks away from me and says, "You, you don't like it do you…"  

"No!  It's a wonderful gift, thank you so much!"  It definitely is.  I've never liked a gift more, because this one came from Mishima.

She lifts her head and brightens noticeably.

"Really, Kamina-kun? That's great." 

With a large smile on my face, I pick up one of the As, and pop it in my mouth.  It really does taste great.

"Delicious, Mishima!"

She blushes and says "Thank you," quietly.

We both stare at each other for a moment, but I realize I'm probably making her uncomfortable, so I look away from her and decide to say something.

"What, what time is it, Mishima?"

She looks at her watch and says, "Hmm, you'll need to leave within 10 minutes to get the last train to arrive in school on time."

I almost drop the box of cookies I'm so surprised, I didn't realize it was that late!

"10 minutes!? I'm sorry, Mishima, but I need to finish getting ready."

"Oh, I was going to leave now, anyway, I have some things to take care of at school."

"Thank you again, Mishima."

"Of course, I'm so glad you like the gift."

I realize that I haven't asked her something important.

"Oh, wait, Mishima!"

She stops in mid-stride as she was closing the front door.

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"I wanted to ask you when your birthday is, I realize I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Kamina-kun.  Actually, my birthday already passed."

Disappointed, I say, "Oh, I missed it."

She shakes her head and says, "No, no, it was before the school year even started.  Actually, it, it was the day we met."

I am genuinely surprised by this fact, I had no idea. "Really?"

"Yes, the reason I had to go was because I was supposed to be home for a phone call from my parents." 

"I see, well, thanks for letting me know, Mishima."

"Sure, Kamina-kun."

"I'll see you in school then, Mishima?"

"Sure, Kamina-kun!"

As Mishima leaves, I hurry back to my room to put on my uniform.  I decide that even though her birthday is passed, I should definitely give her something.  I think about it as I get my briefcase ready, and smile as I realize what gift I think she would really enjoy. 

Satisfied, I move the cookie box from my bed to my desk, and take the letter M for breakfast as I run out the door.

Next Chapter

Asahina's Idea


	11. Asahina's Idea

Hello! Another chapter, sorry about the delay. Hopefully will have the next one up soon.  Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 11: Asahina's Idea 

__

I look quickly at my watch as I run to the train station, it will be here in only 2 minutes!  I pick up my pace and enter the train doors as they are closing.  Exhausted, I can't help but lean over as I gasp for breath.  I look up and notice people giving me strange looks, though I can see why.  As usual, there are no seats available so I hold onto one of the poles as the train shakes on the tracks.  Mamoru and Asahina must have wondered why I wasn't on the usual train.  What will I say?  I decide to think about that later as the train arrives.  I smile as I exit, remembering the box of cookies waiting for me when I return home.  

I rush to class, and after I shut the door, I hear Mamoru say, "Oi, Ayato!  You did come to school after all, thought you were playing hooky!" I roll my eyes and sigh as I approach him, Asahina, and Mishima.

"Kamina-kun?  Are you all right?"  I am surprised by this comment and the worried look Asahina has on her face, and Mamoru doesn't seem to be pleased, either. He grabs her arm, and she looks to him surprised.

"Now, Hiroko, you know Ayato sleeps in sometimes, that's what happened, right, Ayato?"

Before I answer, I look at Mishima and smile slightly, I notice she does the same.  Asahina looks at me with a confused expression.  
"Yeah, Mamoru, I hit my sleep button too many times."  Even though this isn't the whole truth, it's not a full lie either, so I don't feel too bad saying it.

"See, Hiroko," says a pleased Mamoru, but Asahina is looking away from the three of us. 

"Students, it's time for class to begin."  As I return to my seat, I see Asahina looking at me with a questioning look.  I wonder if she didn't believe my story.  Trying to diffuse the situation, I smile.  She looks momentarily surprised, but then smiles in return. Reassured by her reaction, I begin to relax in my seat and start to draw, when I remember that we're going to have an exam before lunch, ugh.

"Students, the exam will be starting now."

After I get my exam, I look over the problems, and suddenly feel my stomach drop, I don't understand any of them, I'm doomed! I look over at Mishima, and she seems to be struggling just as much as I am.  Asahina, too. I get to work, trying my best, but not feeling good about the likely results.  After I finish, I look over at Mamoru, who seems to have given up and is doodling in a notebook.

"Time is up, students.  Hand in your exams."  A collective groan fills the room.

After the exam, Mishima, Asahina, and I gather around Mamoru's desk.

"That was the worst!" Mamoru says while leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Asahina looks at him angrily and points at him.

"Torigai, you finished early, I saw you doodling!"

He rolls his eyes and swats her arm away.

"I gave up, that's why!"

"Oh."

Asahina seems slightly guilty, but just as quickly seems to get over it.

"What did you think, Kamina-kun, were you as good as Torigai?"

"Hiroko!" Mamoru says angrily.

Trying to prevent further argument, I decide to give a prompt answer. "I thought it was really tough, Asahina."

As Mamoru continues to pout, Asahina looks over at Mishima, who has been strangely quiet the entire conversation.

"What about you Haruka?"

Her voice indicating that she's upset, she responds "I studied so hard, but it didn't seem to help at all."  
Mamoru suddenly leans forward with a smile, "That's why I don't bother!"

Asahina shakes her head in resignation, but smiles at Mamoru, who gives her a goofy grin as he reaches for and holds her hand.

The little display of affection is making me uncomfortable, so I decide to recommend lunch.

"Shall we go to lunch, everyone?"

All at once, the three look at me, and Asahina responds, "Let's go eat at the fountain today."

"Sounds good to me, Asahina." 

"Me, too."

"Sure."

We arrive at the fountain and begin eating.  I'm about to start a conversation with Mishima when Mamoru says, "Ayato, are you still eating lunches made by your mom?"  
I glare at him angrily and say, "Marmoru!  I haven't done that since elementary school!"  I look at Mishima and Asahina, and they're both laughing, how embarrassing!  I look again at Mamoru, who has a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I can cook you know, both my parents work late, so I make the meals a lot."

"You'll be a wonderful housewife when you grow up!" 

"Torigai, that was mean."

"It was funny though!"  Asahina gives me a look of pity, but I decide I shouldn't let him get on my nerves.

I smile at Asahina and say, "It's all right, Asahina, don't worry about it."  Asahina smiles at me, and I think I see her blushing, which surprises me. I notice Mishima watching Asahina and me, but she looks away quickly when she realizes I've noticed her, so I can't see her expression.

The lunch has been proceeding peacefully since that time, I'm about to suggest that we should be heading back when Asahina speaks up as she looks at Mishima.

"Ah, yes, Haruka, there's something I wanted to bring up."

"What?"

"I have this great idea!  No comments from you, Torigai!"

"Heh."

"I've thought of a great nickname for you, Haruka."

Looking interested, Mishima responds, "Really? I've never had a nickname before."

"Well, be glad you're getting such a great one, then!" Asahina answers with a triumphant smile.  
"I'm sure I will be, Hiroko." Mishima says with a calm smile.

"So, if you say your name fast, it sounds like this Ha-reika, right?"

We all say it quickly and agree.

"Sooo, I dub thee, Reika!"  

Reika, Mishima Reika…that is a lovely name.

"Hmm, that does sound nice.  What do you think, Kamina-kun?"

I am so pre-occupied thinking about the name, that I forget to answer.

"Kamina-kun?"  

"Ayato, hello in there!?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I think it's great, Mishima."

"Well, then it's settled, thanks to me, Haruka has a new nickname, although, that doesn't mean you two can call her that!"

"Of course, of course, Asahina."

Asahina looks at her watch and says, "So, shall we go back to class, Reika?"  

Mishima smiles and responds, "Sure, Hiroko."

_Next Chapter_

Study Session – Part I


	12. Study Session: Part I

Hi!  I decided to write another short arc, enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

_Chapter 12: Study Session – Part I_

I inspect the painting carefully, deciding whether I want to make any last minute changes.  Pleased, I smile and get up to clean off my brushes.  I'll have to remember to bring in a carrying case for the painting tomorrow.  I say good bye to Soujirou and my other friends, and head out the door.  I suddenly stop in my tracks when I notice that Mishima is waiting for me there, which is unusual.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, Mishima?"

"I was wondering, well, if you've started studying for the big math exam that's next Monday?"

I put my hand behind my head in embarrassment, I actually forgot all about that one. "Well, I probably should have…"

I notice she's no longer looking at me but at the window, and she seems to be moving around nervously.

"You see, I was wondering, if, maybe you'd like to study together on Sunday.  After all, I think that we could help each other out, though I understand if you'd just think it was a nuisance…"

I can't believe she's asking me this, how great, an opportunity to spend time with her!

"I, I think that sounds like a great idea.  Ah, that reminds me of something important.  Let's meet at my house!"

She suddenly looks back at me again and stops moving. 

"Why, Kamina-kun?"

I smile at her and respond, "That's a secret."  She first seems surprised, but then smiles.

"Did, did you want to invite Hiroko and Torigai-kun, Kamina-kun?"

I can't help but display a look of disgust.

"Ugh, no.  I've studied with them before.  Mamoru spends most of his time on his cell phone talking to friends and Asahina spends her time flipping through magazines.  Believe me, it's a waste of time!"

Mishima laughs, and says "Ok, I think it's better if it's just the two of us then."

"How about we meet at my house at 1:30 pm on Sunday, Mishima?"

"Sounds good to me."

My alarm goes off surprising me.  Why?  It's Sunday, the only day I get to sleep in!  I can't believe I set it accidentally.  As I go to turn it off, I stop in mid-action, remembering why this Sunday is very different from the previous ones.  Mishima! Mishima is coming today!  My previous frustration quickly forgotten, I bound of bed and get ready.

"Good morning, Ayato."

"Morning, Mom and Dad.  Oh, I wanted to let you know, I have a friend coming over to study today."

"Really?  Mamoru-kun?" my mother asks.

"Well, actually, no, someone else."

My mother gives me a strange look, while my father eats his breakfast disinterestedly.

"Well, her name…" I start.

"_Her_ name?" my mother says, surprised.

"Yes, _as I was saying_, her name is Mishima, Mishima Haruka." Strangely, she looks really unhappy.

"I don't remember giving you permission to date, Ayato."

"It's not a date!  She's coming here to study!"

My father finally looks up from his breakfast and smiles at my mother.  
"Maaya, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"  My mother gives him a scowl, but then sighs.

"All right, all right."  
"Thanks Mom and Dad!  Oh, I'm leaving for a while."

"Leaving, aren't you going to have breakfast, and where are you going, Ayato?" my mother asks, sounding surprised.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks. I'm going out to get some snacks and drinks for the study session."  

I hear my father chuckling and look over at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."  I give him an angry look, but am too happy about the afternoon to stay mad for long. I grab my wallet and run out the door, aiming to go to the nearest convenience store.

I pace back and forth in the snack aisle, trying to remember what kinds of snacks Mishima likes. I remember one time she offered me a Pocky stick.   She drinks ramune a lot, and there were these cookies I saw her eating once.  It's settled then, I'll get those.  I make my purchases, and swing the bag back and forth in anticipation as I make my way for home.

It's 1:30, and here I am, looking stupid as I sit anxiously waiting for the doorbell.  The drinks and snacks were set out long ago in my room, and re-arranged multiple times.

I hear the door bell ringing, and jump and shout, "I'll get it."  I start to run towards the door, but quickly slow my pace so I don't look too anxious.  I open the door to see a smiling Mishima.  She looks really cute, with a white top with somewhat puffy sleeves and a blue ribbon interlaced in the fabric around the neckline, with the ribbon tied in the front, and a blue short skirt with matching sandals.  I know I'm blushing despite my attempts not to do so.

"Hello, Kamina-kun! I'm sorry I'm a little late."

"No, no problem, Mishima, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me!"

"Please come in."

"Thanks!"

She enters and takes off her shoes.  I've set out an extra pair of slippers for her, I didn't know what size she was, so I just picked one of my mom's.  

"Here, I'll show you to my room."  I grab her hand unknowingly to lead her away, and she stares up at me and seems to be blushing.  I quickly realize the cause, and jerk my hand away.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mishima."  What an idiot, I can't believe I did that!

"It's, it's not a problem, Kamina-kun," she says while looking down.

Still blushing, I stutter, "So, so, let's go then."

"Ok." 

We enter my room and I place her books on the floor.  

"Oh, Mishima, I think it would be a good idea if I introduced you to my parents."

"That's fine."

"Ok, they're in the family room."

"Sure, I'll follow you."

We walk out of the room, with me in the lead, and enter the family room.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mishima Haruka."  
"Mishima, my parents."

My father gets up quickly and moves towards Haruka, smiling as always.

"Why, hello, Haruka-chan.  What a pleasure to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, too." Mishima responds with a smile.

I notice my mother has not moved and looks slightly angry.  She finally moves closer and bows slightly before Mishima.

"Welcome to our home, Haruka-chan."

Mishima looks a little uneasy as she looks at my mom, but then bows. I knew my mother would make this difficult!

"Thank you so much for allowing me to be here."

While my dad proceeds to ask Mishima a million questions, my mother exits the room without stating a reason and it seems she's not going to talk with us for the remainder of Mishima's visit.

Next Chapter 

Study Session: Part II


	13. Study Session: Part II

Hello!  I have more notes at the end of the chapter that explain a scene in this chapter.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

_Chapter 13: Study Session – Part II_

Embarrassed by my mother's behavior, I quietly lead Mishima back to my room.  

"Mishima, I have some snacks here, that is, if you're hungry."  She eyes them rather eagerly and smiles broadly.

"Wow, Kamina-kun, I love these, how did you know?"

I blush again, and stammer my response, "Well, that's just, just what I've seen you eat…"

"Well, thanks very much!"

"You're, you're welcome."  
I pick up a Pocky stick, and notice that Mishima is drinking ramune.

"Kamina-kun, aren't you going to have a ramune?"  
"Well, honestly, I've never had it before."

"Really?  You should try some! Here, have one."  
She hands a bottle over to me, and I imitate what she did to get off the top.  I tilt the bottle into my mouth, and hear the ball inside jingling, and I notice that I'm not getting any liquid in my mouth. In frustration, I try again and again, and then notice Mishima giggling.  I quickly put the bottle down.

"I guess I didn't realize you didn't know how to drink it."

"You have to drink it a certain way?"

"Well, you see the marble in there?"  
"Yeah."

"You have to get that in the grooves in the bottle neck to make the liquid come out."

"Oh, ok."  I pick the bottle up once more, and after a little finagling, I get it correct. I blush again as Mishima claps. 

I decide it would be best to change the topic.

"So, would you like to get started?"

"Yep, sounds good! So, how do you want to do this exactly?"

I scratch my head.  "Hmm, let's see, how do we usually do it when I'm studying with Mamoru and Asahina…"

That's right, usually I do the work while they're off doing other things, and then they make me explain everything after I've done it.

"I don't think that's the best way after all.  Well, why don't we work on a practice exam separately, and we can ask each other questions after we finish?"

"Sure, I think that's a good idea."

I look at the first problem, hmm, I think I get this one.  Wanting to give a good impression, I work diligently on the problems for a while, but I become curious about how Mishima is doing.  I look up and see her staring up at the ceiling, tapping the eraser end of her pencil against her cheek.  Her eyes are narrowed and she looks like she's concentrating very hard. I smile a little bit, but try to stop myself so she doesn't notice.

I finish the exam, and look up at Mishima again, who is still working.  While I wait, I have some snacks and finish off my ramune.  

"Kamina-kun?" I look up at her, realizing that a Pocky stick is dangling from my mouth. Not surprisingly, she laughs and I blush.  I quickly stuff it into my mouth and swallow.

"Uh, yes, Mishima?"

"Are you done?"

"Yep, would you like to look it over?"

"Sure."

She moves over so that she's sitting right next to me, our shoulders are even touching a little bit, which feels nice.  Mishima doesn't seem to mind, either.

She smiles at me and says, "Ok, question one."

That took a while, though I think that it helped us both. 

"Thanks, Kamina-kun for your help!"

"You too, Mishima."

"What time is it, Kamina-kun?"

"Hmm, it's 3:30."

"3:30 already?"

"Yeah…"

"Ah, I have to be home soon, I should get going."  
"Mishima, wait, please."

"Is something wrong, Kamina-kun?"

"Remember how I said I wanted to have the study session here, but I wouldn't tell you why?"

"Yeah, I do remember that."  I smile at her and get up. She gives me a curious look and watches as I go over to my closet.  I take out what I'd been keeping in there to give to her.

"Well, I don't know if you'll like it, but I promised you'd be the first one I'd show it to, and I'd like you to give it to you for the birthday I missed, that is, if you don't mind…"

"The painting of me!  Oh, it's wonderful Kamina-kun, I love it, what a wonderful gift!"

I blush again, I'm so happy that she likes it.

She gets up quickly and comes over to look.  She continues to compliment it as I hold it up.  She lifts her head until our faces are what seems like only a few centimeters apart.  We stare at each other seriously.  I wonder, I wonder if I can, if she would like it if I kissed her.  I move the picture down slightly and start to move my face closer to hers, noticing that she has not moved.

"Ayato."

It's my mother!  I pull back quickly, furious that my possible chance has been destroyed.  Mishima still has not moved, making me wonder if she didn't move earlier because she didn't know what I was planning to do.  After all, she probably isn't interested…

"Ayato!"

"Uh, yeah, Mom?."

"How is your studying coming?"

I move the painting behind me, having noticed my mother staring intently and angrily at it.  
"Uh, well, Mishima has to get going now."

"I see."

Mishima finally moves, hurriedly collecting her texts and notebooks and the painting.  She bows before my mother and says, "Thank you very much, Oba-sama, for letting me stay here, I greatly appreciate it."

My mother bows slightly but says nothing in return, which makes me angry. Mishima turns around quickly and bows to me, as well.  

"Thank you, Kamina-kun."

I am surprised by her actions, and quickly bow in response.

"Uh, of course. Good bye, Mishima."

Mishima rushes out the door and leaves me in the room with my mother.

"What was that painting of, Ayato?"

What should I say?

"Nothing," I say as I walk past her out of the room.  I look back slightly and see her expression, a mixture of anger and sadness as she looks at the snack tray and the empty ramune bottles.

_Notes_:

Some readers may be thinking, didn't that ramune scene happen between Ayato and Megumi?  Yep, that's correct.  When I watched that scene in the series, I thought to myself, how is it possible that Ayato is so clueless about ramune?  Even if there's no ramune in Tokyo Jupiter, isn't it likely that even Ayato's falsified memory has some memories about ramune (either him or other people drinking it)?  Considering the fact that Maaya "designed" Tokyo Jupiter and her resentment towards Haruka, I concluded it was possible that Maaya erased Ayato's memories of things that she associated with Haruka (including ramune) and did not include these things in her design of Tokyo Jupiter, resulting in the anime scene between Ayato and Megumi. Of course, that may not be the case, but I thought it was an interesting idea, so I included the scene in this chapter. 

Next Chapter 

The End of the Spring Semester


	14. The End of the Spring Semester

Hello!  I wanted to let the readers know, on the official RahXephon movie website, there's a wallpaper featuring a screenshot of a scene exclusive to the movie. The image is of Haruka and Ayato when they were in junior high school, very cool!  I highly recommend taking a look! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 14: The End of the Spring Semester 

I stare out the window at the end of the last day of classes, smiling as I notice the flower garden.  It's been a nice semester, I like junior high better than grammar school.  I've also enjoyed being able to spend time with Mamoru and Asahina.  Even more so, I'm glad that I've gotten to know Mishima better, I really do like her…

"Ayato!  Ayato!  Hello?"  

I suddenly realize that Mamoru is talking to me.

"What were you staring at out there?"  He looks out the window and scans the area.

"There's nothing there, just some flowers."

"Nothing, Mamoru, I wasn't looking at anything."

"Hmm, well, whatever. C'mon, the four of us are going to celebrate the end of classes together."

"Oh, ok."

"Show a little more enthusiasm, Ayato!"

"I get it, I get it.  Mishima, Asahina?"

They turn around from their conversation.

Mishima remains silent, but Asahina says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"Mamoru has suggested that we do something to celebrate, since it's the last day."

I watch as Asahina moves away from Mishima and stands next to Mamoru.

"What are you suggesting, Torigai?"

"I was thinking we could go drinking."

"Torigai, you idiot, we're only 13!" Asahina says as she hits him on the arm.  He grabs her hand in the process and smiles at her.

"Ah, you're too serious, Hiroko, I was just kidding!"

Mishima walks over to the three of us and asks, "What were you really thinking of doing, Torigai-kun?"

Still holding onto Asahina's arm, Mamoru responds, "Video games!"

"Video games?" Mishima, Asahina, and I say in unison.

"Yep, I challenge you, Ayato!"  Mamoru says as he points at me with a smirk.

I sigh and shake my head as I say, "Sure, sure, Mamoru."

"Well then, it's settled, let's go."

"Wait, Torigai, what about Reika and me?"

"You'll be the cheering section of course!" Mamoru responds with a wink to Asahina.

"Why do I even bother," Asahina says with a smile.

With that, Mamoru clutches Asahina's hand and they walk together out of the room after they get their briefcases.  Noticing that we're being left behind, I say to Mishima, "Mishima, I guess we should be going, too."

"Yep, let's go, Kamina-kun," she says with a bright smile. 

When we exit the room, we see Mamoru and Asahina waiting there.  The four of us gather together again, but break off with Mamoru and me in the lead and Mishima and Asahina behind us. 

Mamoru is surprisingly quiet, and I don't feel like talking, so I listen to Mishima and Asahina's conversation.

"Reika, what are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, I'll be going back to the island to stay with my uncle. They're collecting artifices about an ancient civilization, I think he called them the Mu. I went and visited him before the school year started, and I'm going back to help."

"That sounds interesting, Reika.  Torigai and I are going to go to tennis camp for part of the summer break."

"That sounds nice, Hiroko."

Louder, I hear Mishima say,  "What about you, Kamina-kun?"

I turn around quickly upon hearing the question, and answer, "Oh, I'll actually be staying here for the summer.  The art teacher is offering a special class this summer I'd like to take."

I notice that Mishima looks sad as she answers, "I see."

"Will you be back at all during the summer, Mishima? You know that the Art and Music Club is having a short trip to Kyoto towards the end of break?"

Asahina says, "Too bad, doesn't seem like Reika will be able to go."

"Well, actually, I did know about the trip and I was planning on going."

"Well, Hiroko, seems you were wrong about that." Asahina glares at Mamoru, who smirks at her in response.

"That's great, Mishima!" I am so excited to hear this wonderful news.  I'll be going on a trip with Mishima! We could go to the art museum together, and I'm sure that we'll see some nice gardens, I could do another sketch, and maybe, maybe…

I suddenly feel hand grabbing my arm.

"Ayato?  What are you doing, you're walking right past the place!"

I look behind me and see Mishima and Asahina, both with confused looks, and I see the arcade. How stupid of me, everyone else has stopped, and I'm so lost in my excitement that I missed the building.

I blush and put my hand on my head, "Oh, sorry about that, guess I didn't notice it."  

Mamoru gives me a suspicious look, but then shrugs his shoulder and smiles. 

"Well, whatever, now come on, remember I challenged you!"

"Yes, yes, I remember."  
Mamoru and Asahina step inside, and I hold the door open for Mishima, who smiles at me as she walks inside.

"Ayato!"

"I'm coming!"

"That was great!"  I frown, I know what Mamoru is going to say next.

"I _destroyed_ you, Ayato!"

"Yeah, Mamoru, we've been over this."

Mishima walks up beside me and asks, "What time is it, Kamina-kun?"

I look at my watch and respond, "About 5, Mishima."

"It's that late already?"

"Do you have to get home soon, Mishima?"

"I put off packing, so I have to do it tonight."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, tomorrow was the best day."

"I see."

She shakes her finger at me and says,  "Ah, but Kamina-kun, don't forget we'll be going to Kyoto in August with the club!"

I smile and say, "That's right."

"I think we should all be heading home now," I say.

"Ok," Mamoru and Asahina say.

At Mishima's stop, she says, "See you in August, Kamina-kun, and see you at the start of the new semester, Hiroko and Torigai-kun."

"Good bye, Mishima!"

"Until then, Reika!"

"Bye, Mishima."

As the train leaves her station, I think how I'll be lonely without her, but smile, knowing that being with her during the trip in August will more than make up for it.

Next Chapter 

A Trip to Kyoto: Part I


	15. A Trip to Kyoto: Part I

Hi!  Hope everyone liked the wallpaper as much as I did!  I haven't decided yet how long this story arc will be, probably 2 to 3 parts.  Guess we'll see!  Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 15: A Trip to Kyoto – Part I 

Finally, it's August 9th, I'll see Mishima again today.  I've missed her, talking with her, going to club together, riding on the train, well, I've missed _everything_.  

We sent each other a few letters over break, one of the ones she sent had a picture of her taken by her uncle on a dock, she's waving and smiling while her hair blows in the breeze. I put it in a frame, but have kept it hidden in my desk because I don't want any questions or remarks from my parents.  I do often look at it though when I miss her, looking at it always makes me smile.  

A couple of weeks ago, I painted a picture of a bird perched on a branch of a tree outside my window and sent it to her.  She said she liked it, I hope that she did…

Breaking from my thoughts, I look over at my suitcase, wondering if I remembered everything. I realize I forgot to pack my sketchbook and pencils and do so immediately to make sure that I don't forget them.

I look up and notice that my mother is there in the hallway.

"Ayato, we should get going, we don't want to be late."

"I'm coming."  I close up my suitcase and head out with my mother to the car. 

We arrive at the train station, and as we walk to the ticket counter, my mother asks,  "Ayato, did you remember everything?  You know we don't have time to go back home."

"Yes, Mom, I didn't forget anything."  I give her an exasperated look that she doesn't seem to appreciate.  How embarrassing to have her hovering over me like this, I hope that Mishima doesn't see this. At the ticket counter, I check in for the train.  I look at my watch and note that it's almost time to go.

"Ok, Mom, I'll see you soon, thanks for dropping me off."

"All right then, good bye Ayato, and be sure to call me when you arrive."

"Yep, good bye."

I watch as she walks away, when she seems to be gone, I look for Mishima.  I find her, but she's talking with some girls I don't recognize.  We didn't have to wear our uniforms on the trip, which was a nice surprise, so she's wearing khaki capri pants, a sky blue button up blouse with a matching scarf tied around her neck, sandals that match her pants, and she has her hair in a pony tail. She notices me and I walk over to her.

"Kamina-kun, so good to see you again." She smiles and grabs my hands, and, for a second, I feel like we're the only ones in the world. Unfortunately, this quickly ends as she lets go of my hands and motions towards the girls she had been talking with.

"Kamina-kun, I want you to meet my friends, Tsuchiya Yukino and Narita Arimi."

"Yukino, Arimi, this is Kamina Ayato."

We all bow and say hello.

Narita inspects me from head-to-toe, making me feel a little uncomfortable. She then looks smartly at Mishima and says, "Haruka, is…"

"Shh, Arimi!" Mishima looks angrily at Narita, who proceeds to laugh like this is the funniest thing she has ever heard.  

I wonder what that was all about…

"Mishima…"

"Haruka, Arimi, we're all sitting together, right?" Tsuchiya asks Mishima and Narita.

"Kamina-kun, is there anyone you're sitting with?" Mishima asks me with a worried expression.

"Well, I was going to sit with my friend Soujirou."  I was _actually_ hoping to sit next to Mishima, but that obviously isn't going to happen. 

"Oh, ok, no, no problem then, right?" She says, but her face seems somewhat downcast. 

"Yeah, sure." I respond, smiling.  Her face brightens, and I watch as Tsuchiya and Narita latch onto Mishima, and walk away.  As they walk, I notice that Narita is saying things I can't hear but that seem to fluster Mishima.  Sighing, I turn around and start looking for Soujirou.  I notice him in a group of guys and walk over and wave as he notices me.

"Soujirou, should we get on the train now?"

"Sure, Aya."

As we file in to board the train, I notice that Mishima and her friends are moving to another car from the one I am, this will definitely make things more difficult. What excuse am I going to have to use to talk to her, 'Oh, I was just on my way to the restroom, so I thought I'd say hi', I certainly can't use _that _excuse!  As I sit in my seat, I tap the armrest trying to think of what to say, but sigh as I realize I can't think of any reason that doesn't seem at least somewhat suspicious, especially since Narita and Tsuchiya will be there.  So, I decide to sit back and enjoy the scenery in the mean time.

We arrive in Kyoto, and the train gets divided up in a way that Mishima and I are in different groups, but she'll be with Narita and Tsuchiya, ah, just my luck.  Soujirou, I, and a couple other of my guy friends will be sharing a room at the hotel, so we set off to board our group's bus to head for the hotel.  I see Mishima boarding her bus, and we wave, she looks like she's having a lot of fun…without me.

The teachers chaperoning the trip told us that since it's late in the day, we won't be doing any sightseeing. So, after putting our suitcases in our room, Soujirou and I wander out into the hallway.  The hotel is a Western style one, so I figure that there's a pool somewhere around.  If there is, maybe I'll go swimming sometime.  We head to the lobby, and when we arrive, I suddenly stop, Mishima!

"Aya, is something wrong?" Soujirou asks.

"Ah, well, you see…"  I respond.

He looks where I am looking and grins.

"Go ahead, Aya, I'll look for the pool and tell you about it later, ok?"

"Thanks, Soujirou.  I'll see you later then?"  We wave as he walks away, and I approach Mishima, who, surprisingly, is not with Narita or Tsuchiya.  She is reading a book and does not notice me as I approach.

I come in close to her and say, "Hello, Mishima," with a smile.

She looks up surprised and smiles, "Hello, Kamina-kun!"  She puts down her book and stands.

"How was the trip for you, Mishima?"

"Ah, it was fine, though I'm glad that it wasn't very long. How about you, Kamina-kun?"  
"It was fine for me, as well, Mishima."

"What time is your group eating dinner tonight, Mishima?"

"Ah, 5 pm. How about yours, Kamina-kun?"

"I guess my group's in a different shift than yours, too bad."

"I see, that is too bad. Well, maybe our groups will eat at the same time tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Haruka! Haruka!"  I hear someone calling out for Mishima.  I look in the direction of the voice I heard, and notice Narita running towards Mishima, and Tsuchiya following at a more leisurely pace.

Narita grabs Mishima's hands and says, "Haruka, it's time for our group to eat dinner."

Mishima looks surprised and says, "Really? Oh, ok."

Mishima looks back at me and says, "I'm sorry, Kamina-kun, I have to get going."

"No problem, Mishima, have a nice dinner."

"Thank you."

I notice Narita looking at me as she says, "Well, then, Kamina-kun, we'll be taking Haruka now.  See ya!"

"Good bye, Kamina-kun."

"Good bye, Mishima."

I watch as Mishima walks away with Narita and Tsuchiya, wondering what will happen tomorrow.

Next Chapter 

A Trip to Kyoto: Part II 


	16. A Trip to Kyoto: Part II

Hello!  I decided to make the story arc 3 chapters, here's the second chapter.  Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 16: A Trip to Kyoto – Part II 

I wake up, wondering why I haven't heard the alarm yet.  I look over and my eyes open wide when I realize that the reason was that I had slept through it!  I quickly wake up everyone else in the room, and we rush to get ready so that we don't miss the bus.  As we run down to the lobby, I realize that I missed breakfast, and an opportunity to talk with Mishima.  Well, hopefully we'll be going to the same place this morning.  Unfortunately, this hope is quickly dashed as I see that Mishima's group's bus is not going to the museum, like mine is, another missed chance.  As we find seats, Soujirou strikes up a conversation, and I go along with it in the hopes that it will improve my mood. 

We arrive at the museum, and Soujirou and I grab guides and chart out what we're going to see. As upset as I was about being in a different group from Mishima, I can't help but enjoy seeing all the great works of art from Eastern and Western artists.  I wish I could be this good one day. 

"Aya?" I look up and see Soujirou next to me.

"Yeah, Soujirou?"

"We're all going to lunch now."

I look at my watch, surprised that so much time has passed already.

"The group?"

"No, actually all the groups, I don't know how this is going to work, but everyone's meeting in the plaza for free time."  Happily surprised, I walk with Soujirou back to our bus. As he said, all the buses arrive at the plaza and everyone disembarks.  

"Aya, I'm going to look for Narumi, why don't you try to find Mishima?" 

I decide that's a good idea, so I agree.  

I wander for a while, but I can't seem to find her.  Maybe she's already gone somewhere with Narita and Tsuchiya. I come upon an oden stand, and decide just to eat there.  

"Kamina-kun?" I look around and see Mishima not far from me.  I notice she's wearing jeans, grey sneakers, and a grey t-shirt.  I also notice that Tsuchiya and Narita are standing nearby her.   

I walk over and ask, "Oh, Mishima, Tsuchiya-san, Narita-san, how are you doing?"

Mishima smiles, but I am surprised because Narita is the first one to speak.

"Kamina-kun, I'm sure Haruka was just about to ask if you'd like to join us for lunch, and of course, you're more than welcome to," she says, slightly giggling.  Mishima looks shocked at Narita and stammers a faint agreement.

"Sure, I think that would be fun," I say with a smile to Mishima.

I decide that, even if Narita and Tsuchiya will be there too, it's still nice that I'll finally get to spend some time with Mishima.  

There's a McDonald's near by, and the usually quiet Tsuchiya strongly voices her opinion about wanting to go there.  I open the door for them and smile as Mishima walks through the door.  We get our food and eat at a small table near a window.  Narita seems to have maneuvered it so that Mishima and I are sitting next to each other.  The table is rather small, so we're very close together.  From the way she doesn't seem to be looking at me, I'm guessing this is making her uncomfortable, though I hope that I'm wrong about that.  

After we finish, Narita recommends that we take pictures while we still have free time.  There's a park nearby, so I take some digital photos of the three of them in serious and funny poses, including all three of them doing the victory sign with their hands.  To my surprise, Tsuchiya suddenly suggests that a picture be taken of Mishima and I, alone, together. Narita gets very excited about this, and despite Mishima's and my wariness, stubbornly insists that it be done.  

"Kamina-kun, you'll have to get closer to Haruka, or I won't be able to get a good shot." Narita says with a devious smile.

"Uh, ok."  I move a little closer, not wanting to embarrass Mishima any more than she already seems to be.

"Ok, you two, now smile!" She takes the shot on Mishima's digital camera and shows us the picture, I think it turned out well, and Mishima is smiling in the picture like she's having a good time.

Mishima quickly grabs the camera, and lets us know that our break is almost up.

Right before we separate to go on our respective buses, Mishima comes over to me.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, Mishima?"

"I, I was wondering when your group is eating dinner tonight."

"We're on the early shift tonight, how about yours?"

"Oh, really?  That's great!  So is mine!"

I grin and respond, "I guess I'll see you then, Mishima?"

"Sure!"

"Haruka! Haruka! Come on, the bus is leaving soon!" I hear Narita shouting.

Mishima turns around and says, "Ok, I'm coming!"

She looks at me and responds, "I'll see you then, Kamina-kun!"

"Good bye, Mishima."  We wave as she walks away, and I think what good luck I'm having today after all.

Next Chapter 

A Trip to Kyoto – Part III


	17. A Trip to Kyoto: Part III

Hi!  Here is the conclusion to the Kyoto trip arc, hope you've liked it! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 17: A Trip to Kyoto - Part III 

As we head down in the elevator to eat dinner, Soujirou turns to me. "Aya, I was planning on eating dinner tonight with Narumi, will Mishima be eating when we do?"

"Yeah, she will, I was planning on finding her."

"Sounds good, Aya. We can meet back at the room later."

"Sure, Soujirou."

The elevator stops and we walk together to the conference room where our groups eat.  After saying good bye, we separate and I start to look for Mishima.  As I turn around to scan the room once more, I suddenly realize that Mishima is there next to me.

"Good evening, Kamina-kun!" she says with a smile.

"Good evening, Mishima."  I say, returning the smile.  

"Kamina-kun, Arimi, Yukino, and I are eating over there, you can join us, that is, if you'd like."

"Of course, Mishima."  As expected, Narita and Tsuchiya will be there, too. Well, at least I'll be with Mishima some more.

We walk over to a long rectangular table, I see that Narita and Tsuchiya are sitting across from each other, and that the seats next to them are empty, so that Mishima and I will be sitting across from each other. 

"Hello, Kamina-kun," Narita says.  Tsuchiya says nothing but nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Good evening, Narita-san, Tsuchiya-san."  
  


Soon after Mishima and I sit down, the waiter comes and asks us for our order.

After we finish, Narita says, "Haruka, Yukino, are we going to go sightseeing tomorrow or stay at the hotel?"

I am surprised to hear this, I knew that we were leaving in the afternoon, but I had figured everyone was supposed to go sightseeing more.

"Narita-san, you mean we have an option?"

"Yep, your chaperone didn't tell you, Kamina-kun?"

"Hmm, maybe I didn't hear it…"

"Arimi, I'd rather stay here, I want to sleep all morning."

Narita frowns as she looks at Tsuchiya.

"Sleeping?  How boring!  I say we go swimming, don't you think, Haruka?"

Mishima, who had been in the process of drinking her water, quickly gulps it down and responds, "That sounds fun to me, Arimi, what do you think, Kamina-kun?"

Now I'm the one caught off guard. Swimming?  I'd wanted to do that, but I hadn't expected Mishima to be there.  After all, I have that mark on my stomach that I've always had, what if she finds it weird?

"Kamina-kun?"

I notice that Mishima is waiting for me to answer, and that Narita is looking at me strangely.

"Uh, yeah, I think that would be fun."

"Well, that settles it then, we're going swimming tomorrow, even you, Yukino, I'm going to make sure you get up." Tsuchiya shrugs in response.

"Sounds good to me, Arimi."

"Sure, just let me know when I should meet you there."

"Hmm, let's say, 10 am, is that all right with you, Kamina-kun?"

"That's fine."

After the issue is settled, our food arrives, and I notice that the conversation centers mostly on the orchestra.  Although I'd rather play a more active part, since I only participate in the arts part of the club, I don't have much to contribute.  But, I'm happy just spending time with Mishima. 

I wake up the next morning, noticing that I'm the only one in the room.  Then I remember I'm the only one who decided to stay here rather than going sightseeing.  I realize I hadn't solved the problem I'd thought of yesterday about the mark on my stomach.  I look through my suitcase and notice I've brought a thin, zipped sweatshirt, and decide to wear that to cover it up.  I'll just have to wing it when I actually go in the water. I look at the clock and see that it's already 9:55. I guess that there are towels down there, so I grab my key and run out the door to the elevator.

When I enter the pool room, I scan the room looking for Mishima and see her on a lounge chair talking with Narita and Tsuchiya.  I walk over, noticing that she's wearing a 1-piece that's bright yellow with lighter yellow sunflowers on it, it looks very cute on her.

"Good morning, Mishima, Narita-san, Tsuchiya-san."

Mishima looks up at me and says, "Good morning, Kamina-kun."

"Ah good, now that Kamina-kun is here, let's go in!" Narita shouts as she raises a fisted hand.

Already?  Oh, well, guess it's now or never.

"Ok." I say as I slowly take off the sweatshirt. Fortunately, they got up and were ahead of me before I fully took it off.  I quickly get into the shallow end of the pool behind them, and none of them seem to notice.

"Ah, feels good, doesn't it, Haruka?" Narita asks as she looks over at Mishima.

"Yeah, it does." 

"Kamina-kun?" Tsuchiya asks.

"Yes, Tsuchiya-san?" I say, as I notice she has a quizzical look on her face.

"Is that a tattoo?"  Oh no, I guess I'll have to explain this.

"Kamina-kun, you have a tattoo!?  I _have_ to see this!"  Narita exclaims as she moves in towards me. I look over at Mishima, who I could tell had been looking, too. Ah, just great.

"No, no, it's not a tattoo, I've always had it."

"Really?  Wow, I guess it's some sort of birth mark."

"Well, I don't think so, but…"

"It's not important anyway, right, Kamina-kun?" Mishima says as she looks at me with a smile.

"Yep," I say, happy that Mishima doesn't seem disturbed by it. 

I notice that Mishima's smile has suddenly disappeared, and realize that it's because Narita has splashed her with water.  

"Arimi!"  
"Ha, ha, I got you!"

"Why, you!"

And so they continue to splash each other for a little while, and then I notice Narita's face has one of her devious smiles, which is _not_ a good sign. I quickly move away from her, but obviously Tsuchiya misses the hint and soon finds herself completely immersed in water, thanks to Narita.  Tsuchiya quickly surfaces and glares at Narita, and then Mishima, who was laughing at the sight.   Scowling and shivering, Tsuchiya quickly jumps out of the pool and walks to her lounge chair, where she wraps herself in her towel.

And before I know it, both Mishima and Narita are coming towards me.

"TEAM ATTACK!"

They then proceed to splash as much water at me as quickly as they can for at least a minute until I'm completely drenched.

"Ah, two on one, no fair!" I say, laughing.

"Too bad!" Narita shouts as she and Mishima continue to splash me and each other.  

"Haruka, Arimi, Kamina-kun, you should be getting out soon," Tsuchiya yells over to us.

"Ah, too bad, it's been fun, huh, Haruka?" 

"Yep. Well, shall we go?"

"Ok, Haruka."

"Sure, Mishima."

We return to our respective rooms to get ready. Mishima sits with Narita and Tsuchiya on the train, but that's fine with me, after all, I was able to see Mishima a lot on the trip, and I'm pretty tired, so I decide to sleep. 

When we arrive back in Tokyo, I see my mother waiting for me in the waiting area, but want to say good bye to Mishima before I go.  I wait for her to get off her car, and jog over when I see her.

"Mishima!"  She hears me and waves as I come closer.  
"Mishima, I just wanted to say good bye before I go."

"Thanks, Kamina-kun. It was great seeing you again on the trip!"  
"It was fun.  I'll see you when school starts?"

"You bet, Kamina-kun!"

I wave as I walk away.  She smiles and returns the wave.

I walk back to where my mother is waiting, I notice that she looks unhappy.

"How was your trip, Ayato?"

"It was fine."

And so we walk away in silence, although I'm thinking about the trip, and am looking forward to seeing Mishima again when summer break ends.

Next Chapter 

The Christmas Season


	18. The Christmas Season

Hi, everyone.  The next few chapters will make up another arc centered around Christmas.  Also, I put a short author's note at the end of this chapter, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 18:  The Christmas Season 

__

I look out the window during class, watching the snow collecting on the ground.  It's hard to believe winter is already here.  I look over at Mishima, and notice that she's listening attentively to the lecture, unlike myself.  I remember the trip that our club took back in August, it seems like it was a long time ago.  I wonder what Mishima did with that photo of the two of us, she never mentioned it again.  Maybe she erased it…

"Ayato!"  I look up suddenly to see Mamoru standing over me angrily.

"Oh, Mamoru."

"Sheesh, I've been saying your name for a while!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, whatever, we're all going to lunch now."

I pick up my briefcase and get my lunch out to bring with me.  I look over and see Asahina and Mishima waiting near the door.

"Let's go to the cafeteria today, Torigai."

"Sure, Hiroko," Mamoru responds.

We go into the hallway and I find myself walking beside Mishima.  I wonder if I should ask about the picture, though I don't want to make her uncomfortable.  After some consideration, I decide it's better not to, and we walk in silence to the cafeteria.

We sit down at our usual table and, as we start, Mamoru says, "We haven't made plans yet for Christmas Eve."

The three of us look up at Mamoru.  Last year, Mamoru, Asahina, and I all had to do things with our family, but we had promised to spend Christmas Eve together this year.

"What did you have in mind, Torigai?" 

I watch as Mamoru pulls out a flyer and shows it to all of us.

He points to it and says, "See, there's going to be a dance party on Christmas Eve at this club nearby."

"Don't you have to be older than we are to go?" Asahina asks.

"Ah, look closely, Hiroko," Mamoru says with a smirk that obviously annoys Asahina. 

"They're having a party for adults in one area, and a second party for teenagers in another room, so we're all set."

Mishima looks at me and asks, "What do you think, Kamina-kun?"

"Hmm, I think it could be fun."

"Of course it will be, Ayato!"

"Do you want to go, Hiroko?" Mishima asks Asahina.

"Sure, I think it could be cool."

"Ok, it's settled then, everyone memorize the information, and, Hiroko, I'll meet you at your place beforehand to bring you there."

"Ok, Torigai."

"Sure," Mishima and I say in unison.

As I sit in class after lunch, I begin to wonder if I should get Mishima a Christmas gift.  I'd really like to, but what if she doesn't want one from me, or if she doesn't like it?  I've never exchanged gifts with Mamoru or Asahina before, so I can't use that as an excuse.  In the end, I decide to go for it, after all, I don't think a gift can do much damage, and she might even like it.  Now I just have to figure out _what_ to get her.

I wake up on Sunday, remembering that I have something important to do, but what is it? I sit up in bed, trying to remember, ah yes, I'm going to buy Mishima a Christmas gift today. I quickly get ready and go downstairs.  I've woken up late again and my parents have already eaten breakfast.

"I'm going out now, Mom and Dad."

My mother looks up from reading a book and says, "Really? Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have some stuff to do."

She gives me an unconvinced look, but says, "All right, but be back by 6, we're going out to dinner."

"Ok, see you later!" I say as I run out the door.

I find myself standing in the midst of the shopping district, at a complete loss.  Even though I thought a lot about what I want to get Mishima, I haven't been able to figure out what would be a good gift. I realize I'll have to wander aimlessly through the stores to pick something out.  I come to a store first that sells mostly collectible items.  I inspect what they have, but I don't know if Mishima collects anything, so I decide to leave.  I see a candy shop up ahead, and start to walk towards it since I know Mishima likes candy a lot.  However, I stop myself suddenly, deciding I'd rather give something that shows I put thought into the decision. I next find myself in a women's clothing store, but while there are things that I think are nice, I don't know her sizes and she might not like the styles I think would look nice on her.

After having looked in a lot of stores, I start to get tired and buy myself a drink at a burger fast food place.  I look around lazily as I sip, and suddenly stop and lean forward.  I look at the store across from the restaurant and see an item that reminds me of something. I quickly finish my drink, throw it away, and walk towards the store.  I go inside and look at the item that I had seen from the restaurant, a yellow winter scarf.  Now I know what it reminds me of, the outfit Mishima was wearing the first time we met.  I can tell yellow is Mishima's favorite color from what I've seen her wear, and I think that the color always looks nice on her.  I try to remember if Mishima has a scarf already, and realize that she doesn't. Pleased, I grab it up and bring it to the cashier.  After making my purchase, I go to another store close by and buy wrapping paper that has a green background and silver colored ornaments as its design.

When I get home, I quickly go to my room to wrap the gift, and hide it in my closet so I won't get any questions from my parents.  I really hope that Mishima will like it…

Author's Note: 

In case anyone is wondering, the scarf that Ayato bought for Haruka in my story is the one she is wearing in the wallpaper of her and Ayato as junior high students that I mentioned in an earlier chapter.  

Next Chapter 

An Exchange


	19. An Exchange

Hi!  This is the second installment of the arc (there's 3 total). Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 19: An Exchange 

Right before I leave for school, I get Mishima's gift out of my closet and put it back into the blue bag it was placed in by the cashier when I bought it.  I run out of the house, headed towards the station.  I meet up with Asahina and Mamoru right before the train arrives.  We quickly enter and Asahina sits down with Mamoru and I stand.

"You're both ready for tonight, right?" Mamoru asks.

"I still have to pick out what to wear," Asahina moans.

"Sure, Mamoru."

"Ayato, what's in the bag?"

Oh great, I was afraid this might come up.

"Art supplies."

"Oh, ok," Mamoru answers disinterestedly.

Wow, that worked better than I thought. 

When Mishima gets on the train, she doesn't ask any questions about the bag, which is good because I'd already decided that I was going to give her the gift before club when I know Mamoru and Asahina won't be around.  When we get to school, I put the bag in my locker, anxiously anticipating when I'll be giving it to her.

The school day ends, and I'm filled with a mix of excitement and dread. I get up slowly, trying to gather my courage as I do so.  I look around, surprised that I don't see Mishima anywhere.  I walk out into the hallway and wait by the door, maybe she had something to do.

"Kamina-kun!"  I look down the hallway and see Mishima walking towards me.

"Sorry I left so quickly, I went because, I, I went to get something."

"Oh, no problem."

"Actually, you see, I went to get this." I watch as she takes something out of a plastic bag, it seems to be wrapped in Christmas paper.

"This, this is for you, Kamina-kun, that is, if you'd like…" she says, looking away from me.

"Oh, Mishima! Thank you!  I, I have something for you, too."

She looks at me shocked and then grins broadly.

"Really?  Oh, please, let me see it!"

"I just have to get it from my locker. Wait here, and I'll get it, and then we can open our gifts, ok?"

Mishima shakes her head yes vigorously. I walk quickly to my locker and get the gift, excited that she wants to open it, I just hope now that she likes it.

"Here you go, Mishima," I say as I hand her my gift. She smiles broadly as I hand it to her, and quickly inspects it before looking at me again.

"Since I gave you your present first, why don't you open it first?"

"Ok, Mishima."  I carefully remove the wrapping paper, and see that something rectangular is wrapped in bubble wrap.  I wonder what it could be.  I notice that the bubble wrap is taped so that I can open it easily, and I proceed to do so.  As I unseal it, I realize the gift is the picture from the Kyoto vacation.  It's in a silver colored frame and it has words engraved on it.  

On the part of the frame above the picture, it says: 

_Kyoto 2011-8-10_

on the part below the picture, it says: 

_Kamina Ayato ~ Mishima Haruka_.  

What a wonderful gift.

I quickly look up at Mishima, who has a nervous look, and smile.

"Do, do you like it, Kamina-kun?"

"It's great, Mishima, thank you so much. I'm so glad that you gave this to me."

"I'm glad that you like it, Kamina-kun."

We stare at each other for a bit, but I start to feel embarrassed, so I smile and say, "Why don't you open your gift now, Mishima?"

"Ok!"  I watch as she inspects it some more and compliments me on my choice of wrapping paper, and then opens it.  She takes it out, unfurls it, and holds it in her hands with a look of surprise.  She looks at it carefully, making me a little nervous. 

She then looks up at me and says, "Oh, Kamina-kun!  It's beautiful!" 

She immediately wraps it around her neck and spins her body around with her arms outstretched, laughing.

She stops and looks at me with a smile.  "How does it look, Kamina-kun?"

"It looks lovely, Mishima," I say as she giggles and blushes.

"Thank you, Kamina-kun," she says as she looks at me happily.

I realize that I haven't asked her yet about her plans for New Year's, this may be an opportunity for me, I'd like to celebrate with her, even it is just as friends.

"Mi…"

"Haruka! Haruka!"  Mishima and I turn to see Narita running down the hallway towards us.

"There you are!  I've looked _everywhere_! C'mon, you're late and the conductor is angry because you were supposed to discuss a piece with him!"

"Oh no, I forgot! Kamina-kun, I have to hurry, I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course, Mishima, enjoy club."

My chance lost, I decide that I'll ask tonight.

Mishima waves and says, "Thanks, Kamina-kun, I'll see you later then!"  

I watch as she runs off, one end of the scarf flapping up and down as she goes.

Next Chapter 

Celebrating Christmas Eve


	20. Celebrating Christmas Eve

Here's the final part of the arc, hope you've liked it!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes. 

__

_Chapter 20: Celebrating Christmas Eve_

I arrive at the club where the party is supposed to be and see Mamoru and Asahina are already there.  Mamoru waves and Asahina smiles.

We wait for a few minutes, and then I notice Mishima running towards us.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Mishima says, sounding out of breath.

"No problem, Mishima," Mamoru says.

"Of course, Reika, don't be upset, we're here to have a good time!"

Mishima stands up straight and grins, "Ok, Hiroko!"

She then looks at me, and I blush as I realize how beautiful she looks.  She's wearing a crimson skirt, a beige blouse, and crimson shoes.  She has a crimson and fir green plaid headband in her hair as well.

"Kamina-kun, is something wrong?" Mishima asks with a confused look.

I look away quickly and say, "Uh, oh, nothing.  Shall we all go, everyone?"

Mamoru smirks knowingly at me as we walk in, and I try my best to ignore it.

We enter inside and I am surprised at the number of people there, I had no idea it was going to be such a big event.  We make our way through the sea of people and find a table near the dance floor, where we sit down.  We try to start a conversation, but it's hard to hear, so we sit in silence for some time.

Finally, Asahina shouts, "Everyone, shall we go dance?!" 

We all agree, and get up and make our way through to the dance floor. The four of us gather in a circle around the dance floor. Dancing is not my strong point, which was made quite evident on my last birthday, so I stand there, I think looking rather stupid.  Furthermore, Asahina has started singing along, fortunately, I can't hear it very well.

Mishima leans in towards me and asks, "Kamina-kun, are you not feeling well?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine Mishima, well, I'm just not really good at dancing."

"Don't worry about that, Kamina-kun, it's just for fun after all, right?"

"That's true.  Ok, I'll try then." I respond, and so, to the best of my ability, I go ahead and join in.

This continues for a while, and when one song starts, I notice Mishima seems to be getting excited.

"Mishima, what is it?" I say as I lean in towards her.

"Oh, Kamina-kun, the song that's starting is the dance mix version of Katun no Sadame!"

"Wow, I didn't know there was such a version."

"Yep!"

Even though we've been dancing for a while, Mishima is really into it, and sings along happily.  She smiles at me as we dance, and I can't help but join in and sing with her. 

As the song ends, Mishima smiles up at me, her face red from being tired.  I notice that a slow song has started, but am unsure what to do. I consider asking her to dance, but I notice she looks exhausted.

"Mishima?"  

She looks up at me and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"Would you like to get a drink?"

I thought I saw disappointment flicker across her face, but I'm not sure, because now she's smiling.

"Sounds good, Kamina-kun!" I consider telling Mamoru and Asahina where we'll be going, but decide not to when I see that they're slow dancing.

"Shall we go, Mishima?"

"Sure!"

We walk to the counter and Mishima orders a ramune, while I decide to have a Coke.  She's about to pay for her share when I say, "Oh, Mishima, I'll get it, don't worry."

She looks at me surprised and smiles, "Thank you so much Kamina-kun!"

We walk back to our table and sit down. We sit in silence, drinking and watching the people on the dance floor.  I decide that this is a good opportunity to ask about New Year's.

"Mishima?"

She turns around quickly and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"I was wondering what your plans are for New Year's."

"Ah, well, my family usually goes to visit my uncle around Christmas, but he was busy this year, so we're visiting him over New Year's instead."

Disappointed, but not trying to sound that way, I respond, "Oh, I see, well, I hope that you have a nice visit."

"Thanks! What about you, Kamina-kun?"

"Well, I'll probably spend part of the day with my parents, and part with Mamoru and Asahina."

"I see," she says thoughtfully.

I notice that the slow song has ended and that Mishima has finished her ramune.  

"Mishima, would you like to go back now?"

She jumps out of her seat and says, "Sure!"

We return to the dance floor where Mamoru and Asahina are and the four of us dance in our circle again.  

After a few more songs, I can tell that another slow song is starting.  I look over at Mishima, who is already headed back towards the table. Before she can get away, I grab her hand, and she looks up at me surprised.

"Kamina-kun?"

I let go of her hand and say, "Mishima, well, I was thinking, and of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it might be fun if we danced to this song, too," I say, sure that I'm blushing.

She stands still looking down at the floor, and I begin to regret asking her.

"I'm sorry, Mishima, I didn't mean to offend you…"

She looks up with a smile and says, "Yes, I think it could be fun, too."

Suddenly remembering that I've never danced like this before, I sneak a look at Mamoru and Asahina to see how it's done. I then move in closer to Mishima, unsure whether I should put my hands on the sides of her waist like Mamoru is doing with Asahina.  Much to my surprise, Mishima places her hands on my shoulders and smiles.  Encouraged by this, I carefully and slowly put my hands on her waist, noting, fortunately, that this doesn't seem to bother her.  We then start moving our feet slowly and turn together in a circle.  Even though I'm sure my face is red with embarrassment, I look into Mishima's eyes and think how wonderful a feeling I have when I dance with her; I wish that it wouldn't end, and I hope that Mishima feels the same way.

"Hello you two, did you notice the song is _over_?"  I look up and realize that Mamoru and Asahina are standing there next to us, Mamoru with his usual smirk, and Asahina looking strangely upset.  Mishima and I quickly break apart and remain standing there momentarily.  We look at each other and laugh while Mamoru gives us a weird look.  The four of us then re-create our circle and continue dancing.  Maybe it's just my imagination, but I think Mishima is looking at me more and blushing…

After a few more dances, we are all tired and return to our table.  I notice Mishima is looking at her watch.

"Do you need to be home by a certain time, Mishima?"

"Well, actually, my parents were worried about me taking the train tonight, since it's a holiday, so my dad's coming to pick me up."

"Oh, ok."

"I think that the party is almost over anyway, we should probably get going." Asahina says.

Mamoru and I both agree, and we get up and head towards the door. After we exit, Mishima waves good bye as she gets into her parents' car.

Mamoru, Asahina, and I head back to the train station and I find myself thinking about when Mishima and I were dancing.  I hope someday soon I'll have the courage to ask her how she really feels about me…

Next Chapter 

Valentine's Day


	21. Valentine's Day

Hello!  Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 21: Valentine's Day 

__

Great, I'm running late, I've got to stop pressing the sleep button on my alarm!  After I get ready, I run downstairs, and notice that both of my parents have gone already. I run to the station, and see Asahina signaling me to hurry up, so I run faster, not wanting to miss the train.   Fortunately, I make it on just as the doors are closing.

"Kamina-kun, did you sleep in _again_?"

"Uh, yeah," I answer, embarrassed.

"Hiroko, where's my chocolate?"

Chocolate?  What is Mamoru talking about?

"Tsk, tsk, aren't _we _impatient!" Asahina says as she waves her finger at him.

"What's the confused look for, Ayato, you certainly weren't expecting Hiroko to give _you_ chocolate?"  Mamoru says, and I get the strange feeling he was only half joking.

At last, I make the connection, how stupid of me, it's Valentine's Day!  

Realizing Mamoru is probably waiting for an answer, I say, "No, no of course not, I just didn't remember that it was Valentine's Day, so I didn't know why you were expecting Asahina to have chocolate for you."

"Ah, this important day for girls, and you've completely forgotten!"  Asahina says.

"I wonder if Ayato will be getting chocolates from anyone this year."

"I wonder how many chocolates _you'll_ be getting, Torigai." Asahina says with an angry look.

Initially surprised, I then remember that last year, not that long after Asahina and Mamoru started dating, they walked to his locker together on Valentine's Day, and when Mamoru opened it, there were at least 3 or 4 chocolates in there, Asahina was _furious_.  I hope for Mamoru's sake that doesn't happen again.

I remember last Valentine's Day I had a few, too.  I wasn't really sure what exactly to do about it.  One of them didn't have a name, so I wasn't worried about it.  The other two did, however.  I decided in the end it would be the polite thing to do to thank them, but also let them know I wasn't interested, and that's what I did.  The first girl was rather stoic about it, but the second ran off crying, making me wonder if I'd done the right thing.  I decide that I'll think about that later if the situation comes up.  I suddenly wonder, is it possible that Mishima might give me chocolate today?  

"Good morning, Reika!" Asahina shouts. I look up, realizing I'd been lost in my thoughts.  Mishima says hello and I return the greeting.  She makes no mention of the fact that it is Valentine's Day, and Asahina never brings it up, either. 

When we get to school, I open my locker, and notice that there are a few chocolates inside.  As I inspect them, I decide that I won't approach the girls because of what happened last year, and I don't want any misunderstandings in case anyone sees, but isn't listening, when I'm talking with the girls. I think I hear a noise, and see Mishima there near me, so I quickly stuff the chocolates back in my locker.

"Uh, Mishima, hi." I say, embarrassed.  I look at her face more closely, and realize she doesn't look well, I wonder if she's sick.

"Mishima, is something wrong?"  She continues to stare at me, making me worried.

"Mishima?"  She turns her face away, but then looks at me and smiles.

"Oh, nothing, Kamina-kun, I was just, just wondering if you know when the next English exam is, you see, I, I forgot."  

It's unusual for Mishima to ask a question like this, I wonder if she really doesn't know.

"It's next Tuesday."

"Ok, thanks, Kamina-kun," she says, and then suddenly walks off, leaving me alone and confused.

I enter the classroom, and hear Asahina as I walk to my seat.

"FIVE chocolates, five!  I can't believe this!"

"Hiroko, calm down, it's not like I asked for them!"

"Hmph, maybe you don't need mine after all, since you're so popular!"

"Now Hiroko, you know that's not true, yours are the only ones I care about."

Asahina starts to cry, but then hugs Mamoru, who returns the hug. 

She looks up at him as she wipes away her tears, "I'm sorry Torigai, I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

Mamoru smiles at her and says, "It's all right, Hiroko."

Soon after, they sit down, and I appreciate the newly regained calm.

As the day continues and Mishima doesn't even bring up chocolate or Valentine's Day, I begin to wonder if she has given chocolate to someone else, making me feel ill.  The day finally ends, and I wait out in the hallway for Mishima, I wonder what's keeping her?  She finally comes out and smiles.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, Mishima?"

"I, I have something for you."

She opens up her briefcase and takes out a box and hands it to me.  
Could this be?

I open it and see what I'd hoped to find.  I can't believe it, Mishima gave me chocolate, does she like me then?  

"Wow, thank you so much Mishima!"

She looks at me and smiles, "You're welcome, Kamina-kun."

I resolve immediately to tell her my feelings, and ask about hers.

"Mishima, I…"

"Reika, thanks for the chocolate!"

"Yeah, Mishima, thanks."

I look up in shock, did I just hear what I think I did? Mamoru and Asahina are definitely there and were thanking Mishima for chocolate, which means, which means, I was terribly wrong…

As Mishima continues to talk with Mamoru and Asahina, I look at the box once again, still in shock over its true meaning.

"Kamina-kun?"

I look up and notice Mishima waiting for me, and Mamoru and Asahina already gone.

"Kamina-kun, is something wrong?  You look ill."  Mishima asks with a worried look.

I force a smile and respond, "Oh, no, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"I see…"

We walk silently to club, I can't bring myself to say anything.  

As I walk out of the clubroom after the activity period, I see Mishima and Narita, but I don't have the energy to call out to them, even though I'm within hearing distance.  Instead, I decide to walk by myself.

"So?  What happened, tell me!" Narita shouts.

"I couldn't do it after all, at least, not the way I planned," Mishima answers.

I look up and wonder what they're talking about, could it possibly be about something that happened today?

"How many times have I told you, Haruka?!"

"I don't know, I'm just so unsure."

"Ah, Haruka, what am I going to do with you!"

Mishima's head droops.   Narita pats Mishima on the back, and Mishima lifts her head to look at Narita.

"Well, we can talk more about this more later, ok?" Narita says.

"Ok, Arimi.  Bye."

"Bye!"

Narita runs ahead, leaving Mishima standing in the hallway.  I slow my pace in the hope that she won't figure out that I was listening to their conversation.  I think about what I just heard. 'Not the way I planned.'  What could that mean?  Is it possible?  

I slowly approach Mishima, still wondering and hoping.

"Hello, Mishima."  

She looks towards me and says, "Hello, Kamina-kun."

"Thanks again for the chocolate, Mishima, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kamina-kun," she says as she looks away from me, and unless I'm mistaken, I think she's blushing.  Maybe there is hope after all…

Next Chapter 

White Day 


	22. White Day

Important Notice to Readers!   I have put in a request to the administrators of fanfiction.net to give RahXephon its own category in the anime section.  I do not know when (or if) this will happen.  However, in the future, when checking for updates of my story, be sure to see if there is a RahXephon category.  Thanks! Hello!  Hope you like this chapter, too.  There's also an author's note at the end. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 22: White Day 

As I lie down on my bed, reading a book and eating the chocolates Mishima gave me for Valentine's Day, my mind wanders to White Day.  I pause, holding one of the chocolates in mid-air; I'll definitely have to do something.  I consternate as I eat, maybe I should buy something. Well, I can't get chocolate because she just gave me that.  Flowers might seem too presumptuous. It seems repetitive to paint something, since I did that for her birthday, but, after all, that _is _what I do best.  Ok, I'll paint her something then. But what? 

Days pass by, and I still haven't been able to decide.  I even got scolded in class for not paying attention.  Mishima gave me a worried look then, which made me feel even more stupid. 

After classes end, I walk with Mishima in silence.  As I am about to open the door to the art room, I notice that Mishima is there beside me, and I wonder why.

"Mishima?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can go."

"No, no, wait, I was just unsure why you weren't going to the music room."

She moves her foot nervously and says, "Well, the conductor's ill, so they decided to cancel for today.  So, I decided to join Kamina-kun today, since we're in the same club, so I thought it would be ok, that is, if it's fine with you."

"Of course, you're more than welcome to come, but I'm worried you might get bored…"

She looks away, "Maybe it's best if I don't come…"

I look at her and smile as I take my hand from the door. 

"I have an idea, Mishima."

She looks at me, surprised. 

"You join me in club, and I'll draw or paint whatever you want."

She shakes her head yes excitedly and says, "That would be fun!"

We walk inside, and I notice Soujirou, who looks up when he sees us and smiles.  

I lean against a chair as I watch Mishima wander around, looking at what other people are doing.  She comes back soon and we look at each other happily.  I move forward and say, "Mishima, what would you like me to do?"

She squints her eyes like she did when we studied that time at my place, which makes me smile.

"Hmm, let's see," she says as she paces.  She looks around the room, and stops suddenly and walks over to the windowsill at the other side of the room.  I can't see what she's looking at from where I am, but she then turns around holding a glass vase with sunflowers in it.  She walks back carefully, smiling.

"Kamina-kun, I love sunflowers, could you sketch this for me, please?"

"Sure, Mishima."  She places them on a table nearby and I get out my sketchbook and begin to draw.  I look up once in a while; when I do, I notice that Mishima is staring rather intently at my work, and I feel a little embarrassed.  After I finish I look up at her, and she looks at me surprised.

"Are you done, Kamina-kun?"

"Yep."

"Can I look?"

"Of course."  I hand her the book and she looks back and forth between the sketch, the vase, and me.

She grins broadly and says, "It's beautiful, Kamina-kun.  Can I keep it, please?"

I blush as I say, "Sure, Mishima, I'm glad you like it."

As the club period ends, I say to Mishima, "Mishima, I have to get something from my locker, I'll meet you at the front gate?"

She gives me the thumbs up sign and says, "You've got it, Kamina-kun!"  I watch as she walks out of the room, carefully holding the sketch in one hand and her briefcase in the other.

As I walk to the gate, I see Mishima crouching down on the pathway, but I can't tell why.  Worried, I quicken my pace and call out her name.  As I do so, I see her get up, and two white birds take flight beside her. I watch in awe as the birds spread their wings and fly into the sky, and I realize what I want to paint for Mishima.

I put down my brush, pleased with my work.  In the foreground of the picture is a bird with its wings outstretched as it sets forth to the sky. Instead of painting the bird white, I chose to paint it with a pattern of the blue sky and white clouds that I saw at the gate on the day that Mishima joined me in the art room.  Behind the bird is the sky, a gradient of color from dark blue to white. At the bottom, I've put the ocean, a mixture of gray and dark blue and white crashing waves, because that is where Mishima and I first met.

On White Day, I don't mention anything on the train, but when I get to school, I quietly escape from Mishima, Mamoru, and Asahina to my locker where I get a box which I bring with me to the art room.  Once there, I place the painting in the box and wrap it, excited about the time when Mishima will see it.

Once the lunch hour arrives, I pass a note to Mishima that asks her to meet me at the art room before going to eat. She looks at me surprised, but then smiles and shakes her head yes.  While Mamoru and Asahina argue, Mishima and I slip out quietly into the hallway.  I'm sure that I look anxious, and Mishima seems nervous, as well.  We arrive at the art room and I take out the painting from my storage space, and hand it to Mishima.

"Kamina-kun?"

"This is for White Day, I wanted to return the favor for the chocolates from Valentine's Day," I say, blushing.

She looks up at me and smiles. She places the package in one hand, and it seems that she's about to move more towards me, but she suddenly stops herself, maybe I was just imagining it… 

She removes the wrapping paper and stares in shock at the painting and then at me.

"Oh, Kamina-kun, it's so beautiful!"  I watch as her eyes start to tear up, and I become confused, is something wrong? 

I am more surprised when she carefully places the painting on a table and looks up at me before falling forward and embracing me.  

"Thank you so much, Kamina-kun," she says between tears, holding on tightly.  Caught completely unaware, I'm not sure what to do.  It's hard for me to resist returning the embrace, but maybe I'm misinterpreting what she's doing.  Before I can act, Mishima quickly pulls herself away.

"I'm sorry, Kamina-kun, I shouldn't have done that," she says, looking away.

"No, it's fine, Mishima." I say, smiling. 

As I look at Mishima, I decide that I will definitely express my feelings for her, in the best way I know how.

_Author's Note:_

In case my description wasn't clear, the painting that Ayato made for Haruka as a White Day gift is the one that is seen repeatedly throughout the series. (I've seen it in episode 1 in the subway station when Ishtori was standing in front of it, in episode 11 on the side of the bus Ayato rides on when he's trapped in the illusionary world, in episode 19 hanging in Ayato's and Hiroko's hotel room, in episode 20 on the screens hanging from the ceiling in the scene when Ishtori is talking with Haruka, and in episode 26 in the subway station and in Ayato's and Haruka's home. It may have been in others, but those are the instances I remember).

Next Chapter 

Mishima's 14th Birthday


	23. Mishima's 14th Birthday

Hello, hope you like this chapter, too!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes. 

__

_Chapter 23: Mishima's 14th Birthday_

__

I look again at the calendar in my room.  It's break now, and will be for a couple more weeks, including over Mishima's birthday.  Fortunately, we're both in Tokyo this time. On White Day, I decided I would give Mishima a birthday gift that encompassed my memories of her and which expressed my feelings.  After sleepless nights of thinking, I finally decided yesterday.  I searched the phone book and the Internet, and finally found it, a store in Tokyo that sells music boxes where you decide what song the box will play.

Although they should both be at work, I make sure neither of my parents are home before I head for the train station with my map of the district where the store is.  When I arrive, I walk in, and am surprised at the array of music boxes.

"Can I help you?"  I look up and notice an employee looking at me.

I put my hand behind my head and say, "Well, actually, I'm looking for one that I can paint on."

"Paint on?"

"Yes, I'd like to paint it myself."

"Hmm, ok.  Please wait here, I'll be right back."

The saleswoman returns soon after with a white box with gold colored patterned trim around all the sides.

"Well, it's not completely plain, but my supervisor told me you should be able to paint over it easily."

She gives it to me and I inspect it carefully, it's not exactly what I'd expected, but I like the trim, it makes the sides look like frames, which is good for what I plan to do.

"Okay, I'll take this model."

"Yes, we'll need to go to the counter."

"Sure."

I follow her over and she points to a book. 

"Here's the selection of songs you can choose from."

I open it up, and find the song I've been looking for.

I look up at the saleswoman and say, "I'd like the box with song A4325-113, Katun no Sadame, please."

"That will be fine."

I pay for the music box, and the saleswoman says, "It will be ready in 3 days.  Please remember to bring your receipt with you when you come to pick it up."

"All right, I'll be back."

After an anxious three days, I return to the store and pick up the music box.  I bring it home, thankful that I have the house to myself.  I place the box on my desk, and listen to the tune playing before I begin to paint.

Although it took a few days, I finally finish.  I look at my work, pleased.  On the front and back, I've painted the picture of the bird that I did for her White Day gift. The sides on the outside are painted with an array of irises and sunflowers. On the top, I painted the scene of Mishima at the beach the first time we met. The music components take up most of the space inside, but what is underneath the top is what I put the most effort into.  Part of it is a painting I've made of the photograph from the Kyoto trip, and the rest of it, I've painted flowers that spell out, in English characters, Mishima Reika, I love you.  Even though it may seem bold, I decided to go for it, and deal with the consequences, whatever they may be.

I smile, and decide now is the right time to call Mishima.  I dial her number and wait a few rings.

"Mishima residence."

"Mishima, it's Kamina."

"Kamina-kun? How nice to hear from you!"

"It's good to speak with you too, Mishima.  I'm actually calling regarding your birthday."

"My birthday?"

"Yes, it'll still be over break, but I want to give you your gift."

"Oh, you can give it to me when the semester starts, I don't want to trouble you."

"No, no, it's not any trouble at all!  I was thinking we could meet up on your birthday and I would give it to you."

"Ok, that sounds fine, Kamina-kun.  Where and when would you like to meet?"

"Do you already have plans for that day?"

"Well, I'll celebrate with my family at night, but I don't have any plans other than that."

"Ok, let's meet at 2 pm at the ice cream shop we went to last April after the movie. Is that all right?"

"Yep, Kamina-kun, sounds good, I'll see you then!"

"Ok, good bye, Mishima."

"Bye, Kamina-kun!"

The days pass by slowly, and finally, Mishima's birthday arrives.  I look at my watch, and realize I should be going soon.  I look in the mirror one more time and grab my wallet and the wrapped gift as I run out the door.

I arrive at the ice cream shop, and see Mishima standing outside, I smile as I notice she's wearing the yellow dress again.

She waves as I approach and says, "Hello, Kamina-kun!"

I smile and respond, "Hello, Mishima, happy birthday.  It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, it's great to see you, too, Kamina-kun."

"Shall we go inside, Mishima?"

"Sure!"

I open the door for her and smile as she walks through.  We head to the counter and order and, after we get our ice cream, we go and sit down at the table we sat at last April.  
"Ah, this brings back memories, doesn't it Kamina-kun?  It's hard to believe that we were right here almost a year ago, the time has flown by so quickly."

She looks away and says, "Ah, what am I saying." 

We eat our ice cream while Mishima tells me about what she's done over break. I'm starting to get nervous, what if she doesn't feel the same way, would it ruin our friendship?  I begin to question my decision, but realize I should have confidence.

I notice Mishima is done, so I ask, "Mishima, would you like to open my gift now?"

She shakes her head yes and looks excited.  I take the gift out of the bag and give it to her.  She carefully opens it and gasps when she sees it uncovered.  I hope that's not a bad sign.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Kamina-kun," she says as she looks up at me.  She inspects it carefully.

"Oh, it's the picture of me at the beach, and you've painted the bird and my favorite flowers!  The trim is beautiful too, it almost looks like the sides and top are framed, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

After inspecting the outside, Mishima opens it, and the music box starts to play.  She listens for a few notes.

"Oh, Kamina-kun, it's playing Katun no Sadame!"

She listens to it for a little while, smiling with her eyes closed.  She's about to close it when she notices the artwork under the top.  

"Ah, it's the picture of the two of us from the Kyoto trip, and you've written something in English here with flowers, haven't you.  Let's see, it says 'Mishima Reika…I love you…'" 

I see her arms shake and watch as her eyes fill up with tears.

"Mishima?"

"Kamina-kun, I love you too, I've cared for you all along."

We smile at each other, and I think how happy I am that she feels the same way.

Next Chapter 

First Date


	24. First Date

At last, Ayato and Haruka have admitted their feelings!  I hope that you enjoy the second part of the piece!

**_AvatarEnd_**: I'm glad that you've liked my story so far, hope you like the rest of it, too. Thanks for your encouragement!  I appreciate reviews, they let me know people are reading, and keep me motivated!  

Discliamer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

Chapter 24: First Date 

"Look at me, Kamina-kun, here I am crying about something that makes me so happy, how silly I am."

I smile at her and, after she puts the music box on the table, I reach over and hold her hand.

"I certainly don't think so, Mishima."

She smiles and wipes away her tears with the other hand. 

I stand up and walk over to her side with my arm outstretched. She takes hold of my hand and stands up.

Still holding her hand, I say, "Mishima, I was thinking, well, it might be nice if we, well, wandered around in the district, you know, looking in the stores, and well..."

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Kamina-kun," she responds brightly.

With that, I say, "Here, I'll carry the gift Mishima."

"Thanks, Kamina-kun."  I take my hand away and carefully place the music box back in the bag and hold it in my left hand. To my surprise, Mishima takes hold of my right hand, and smiles. 

"Let's go!" She shouts as she points outside.

"Ok, Mishima."

I open the door and she walks through, and I follow.

"Where would you like to go first, Mishima?"

Before I know it, she starts running.

She finally stops in front of what appears to be a clothing store.

"Let's go, Kamina-kun!"

I smile and say, "Sure, Mishima."

As we enter, we separate and she starts looking at what the store has to offer. I remain standing near the door, not sure what to do.

Already holding three outfits, Mishima comes back to me and asks, "Is something wrong, Kamina-kun?"

"Oh, no, of course not, I just figured I'd wait while you pick out some outfits to try."

She laughs and I give her a confused look.

"I should have been clear when we come, I want us both to try stuff on, I think it would be fun, don't you?"

"Oh, ok, sure, that sounds good, Mishima."

"Let me know when you've found some clothes, and then we can model for each other!"  Mishima says excitedly.

"No problem."  With that, she runs off again, and I smile as she comments to herself about how 'pretty' or 'cute' outfits are.  I wander over to the men's section, and after a little while, find a couple outfits I think look good.  I go back to the women's section, and see Mishima loaded down with outfits. She gives me the thumbs up sign and we go to the respective dressing rooms to change. After I finish, I come out and wait for Mishima. She comes out soon afterwards in a yellow t-shirt with some buttons near the collar, a pair of jean capri pants, and a yellow bandana in her hair.

I smile and say, "That looks great on you, Mishima!  Very pretty."

She blushes and says, "Thank you, Kamina-kun!"

However, I notice her facial expression changes to one of disgust. Why?

"Oh, Kamina-kun, what were you thinking?"

What is she talking about?  She comes over and points at my outfit as she shakes her head no, "Kamina-kun, an orange shirt and black pants?"  
"What?"

She pats me on the back and says, "Don't worry, Mishima Haruka is here to help!"

Still confused, since _I _think the outfit looks fine, I shrug as she runs off again, but this time to the men's section.

She comes back soon with a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved light blue shirt with a stripe that is a slightly darker blue on the inside and white on the sides, which runs the length of the sleeves and horizontally across the chest and back. 

"Here you go, Kamina-kun.  I know that blue is your favorite color, so I'm sure that you'll like this."

"Ok, Mishima."

So, as Mishima waits, I go in and change and come out.  Mishima smiles and claps, "Ah, that's so much better!"

I blush and put my hand behind my head, "I see."

She suddenly grabs hold of my hand and walks me to a mirror.  I smile at the reflection of the two of us.   
"See, what'd I tell you, Kamina-kun!" she says looking at me and smiling.

After trying on a few more outfits, we decide to visit some of the other stores.  We walk together, holding hands. One of the first ones we see sells disposable cameras, one of which Mishima proceeds to buy. We take picture of each other as we walk along, and even ask passer-bys to take pictures of the two of us together. We go into a candy store, where I buy Mishima some Pocky, which we eat as we continue on our way.  The next place we find is an arcade, and Mishima and I play a car racing game for a few rounds, laughing as we see each other often going off the road and crashing into the side.  At a flower stand, I buy Mishima a sunflower, which she excitedly accepts. 

After walking some more, I spot a café nearby, and realize I'm feeling sort of tired and thirsty.

"Mishima?"

She looks at me and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

I point to the café and say, "Would you like to go there, Mishima?"

She looks where I'm pointing and says, "Sure!"

With that, she races off again, but this time I'm not caught off guard.  

We both order coffee and go to one of the tables outside and sit down.  We take some more pictures before drinking in comfortable silence.

Mishima puts down her cup and says, "I've had a really nice time today, Kamina-kun.  This is my favorite birthday of all."

"I'm so glad that I could share it with you, Mishima."  
"But this wonderful day, it's only the beginning, isn't it Kamina-kun?"

"Of course, Mishima, I'm looking forward to many more times like this, the two of us together."

"So am I, Kamina-kun."

She smiles and the two of us finish our coffee. 

Realizing it's late and that Mishima has to go home, we collect our belongings and leave the café, once again holding hands as we walk back to Mishima's home.  As we walk along, I wonder if she would mind if I kissed her good bye, I'd really like to.  As we arrive at her house, she holds both of my hands in hers.

"Thank you again, Kamina-kun, for today."  
"It was great, Mishima."

I notice her leaning forward, so I move in towards her, still nervous but determined.  She closes her eyes, and, for the first time, our lips touch.

After a few seconds, I pull away and smile.

Mishima smiles while she blushes and says, "I'm so glad my first kiss was with you, Kamina-kun."

"The same goes for me, Mishima."

We stare at each other again, Mishima then says, "I'll talk to you later then, Kamina-kun?"

"Sure, Mishima."

As she is turning to go, she says, "I love you, Kamina-kun."

"I love you too, Mishima."

She then smiles and makes her way to her house.

After she enters, I walk away, thankful for this day and all the others I will spend with Mishima.

Next Chapter 

Asahina


	25. Asahina

Hi!  I hope that you enjoy this chapter, too.  I have an author's note at the end. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 25: Asahina 

My alarm goes off, and I notice that it's set earlier than usual, I wonder why as I yawn.  I clamp my mouth shut suddenly when I remember the reason.  I had decided to spend time choosing a movie to see with Mishima before I go to school.  She'd been busy the remainder of the break, so this Saturday is the first opportunity I'll have to go on another date with her. So I don't forget it, I place the latest edition of a movie magazine in my briefcase.

After getting ready, I go downstairs, and see my mother in the family room. "You're up earlier than usual, Ayato."

"Uh, yeah, I guess."  The confused look on her face indicates that my excuse was pathetic.  Fortunately, she shrugs and walks to the kitchen. 

I check to make sure I have everything, and I walk into the kitchen and say, "I'm heading out now, bye." 

"Ayato!  Aren't you going to have breakfast?  There's still time," my mother asks.

"Sorry, Mom, have to get some stuff done at school since it's the first day."

"I see," my mother says, though she doesn't look convinced.

I walk out of the house and start on my way to the station.  When I come upon a bench, I look at my watch and note that there's enough time to look over the magazine.  I sit down and take it out, and begin my search. After a thorough reading, I am debating between a romance and a comedy, I wonder which Mishima would like more?  Out of curiosity, I look at my watch, and realize I'll need to hurry to make the train in time.  As I walk, I decide that I'm going to ask her during the break before club.  Mamoru and Asahina will be headed off to the tennis club, so I should be able to see her alone. 

I make it to the station and greet Mamoru and Asahina, both of whom seem to be in good moods today.  The train arrives soon after I arrive and the three of us enter.  We all congratulate each other on starting another school year as the train moves from the station.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, Asahina?"

"What's that you're holding?"

I look at my hand and notice that I'm still carrying the magazine, how stupid of me!

"Just a magazine." I say, unable to look at her or Mamoru.

Before I realize, Mamoru has come over and grabbed it.

"Heh, maybe its an 'inappropriate' magazine!" he says.  I hear Asahina gasp.

Blushing and noticing I'm getting stares, I shout, "Of course not, Mamoru!" I try to grab it away, but he quickly moves as he looks at it.

"I see, I see, a movie magazine.  Now, what would Ayato need _this_ for, I wonder?" Mamoru says while smirking.

Embarrassed and annoyed, I decide not to tell them.

"Nothing!  I was just curious, that's all!"

"Yeah, sure, you believe that too, don't you Hiroko?" Mamoru says to Asahina.  Strangely, when I look at her, Asahina seems pale and she's looking away from Mamoru and me.  I wonder if she's ill, she seemed fine when I first saw her.  Mamoru doesn't seem to have noticed, so maybe I'm just imagining it.  

I take the opportunity to grab the magazine back from Mamoru and stuff it into my briefcase, I don't want Mishima to see this before I ask her.  

__

We arrive at Mishima's station, and she gets on.

"Good morning, Kamina-kun and everyone."

"Good morning, Mishima."

"Hey, Mishima."

"Hello, Reika."  

When I heard Asahina talk this time, she sounded better.  Although she looks unhappy, she's no longer pale.  I guess maybe it was motion sickness after all.

"Hiroko and I are off to club now, see you, Ayato, Mishima."

"Good bye Hiroko, Torigai-kun!"

"Bye, Mamoru, Asahina."

"Good bye, Reika, Kamina-kun."

After they leave, Mishima comes forward and hugs me.  I return it and say,  "I'm glad the school year started again so we can spend time together."

"I'm happy, too, Kamina-kun."

She suddenly lets go and says, "Oh, I was supposed to meet Arimi and Yukino before club.  I'm sorry, Kamina-kun, I'll see you after club?"

"That's fine, Mishima."  We hold hands for a few seconds, and she then runs off.  After she leaves, I realize I didn't get a chance to ask her about the movie.  I guess it'll have to wait until after club.

As I am about to head to the art room, I suddenly notice Asahina coming towards me.

As she approaches, I ask, "Asahina?  Why aren't you with Mamoru?"

"I, I told him I had to get something from my locker and that I'd meet him there."

I don't understand, why would she have lied to Mamoru? No, that can't be it.

"Oh, so you're just saying hi to me as you go on your way, right?"

She looks up, surprised, and she almost looks upset.

"Asahina, is something wrong?  I noticed you looked ill earlier on the train ride here, too, I was going to say something, but, by the time we reached Mishima's stop, you seemed fine."

"That's just like you, Kamina-kun, always kind and considerate…" she says as she looks away from me.

"Asahina?"  Now I'm _really_ confused.

She turns away from me and rocks slightly on her heels. 

"Do you remember the first day of class last year, Kamina-kun? You'd missed the usual train again, you were always one for sleeping in."

"Uh, yeah, I've got to work on that."

"I remember, I was so excited to see you again, after all, we hadn't been together the whole break, and I remember, when I said your name…you said hers."

Asahina turns around and looks at me.  "It was then that I realized, she was the one who filled Kamina-kun's heart."

I stand there shocked, Asahina had known for that long?  She turns away and starts rocking again.

"Even so, I, I still hoped.  I was a fool, wasn't I?"

"Asahina…"

"But, today, when I saw you on the train with the magazine, I had to admit it, admit that my love would never reach you…"

I stand in shock, Asahina loves me? But, that can't be. No, maybe I haven't wanted to admit it to myself because I can't and won't return her feelings. But, still, Mamoru, does he know? Yes, he must, that would explain all the times he was angry when Asahina and I were talking. 

"Asahina," I say, as she turns around to look at me, with tears in her eyes and her lips quivering.

"I'm sorry, Asahina, but it's true, I love Mishima, more than anything.  And, Asahina, Mamoru feels the same way about you."

Asahina forces a smile and says, "Torigai, I know I've been hurting him all this time, but I can't help my feelings.  But, Kamina-kun, I'm resolving today, right now.  I want my feelings for Torigai to grow."

I smile at her and say, "I'm glad Asahina, and I know that Mamoru will be happy as well."

Asahina turns away from me again, "Well, that's all I had to say, Kamina-kun."  With that, she runs off.

Still thinking about what happened before club, I clean up and put away my brushes after the activity period ends. I meet Mishima near the gate and we hug quickly.  I decide I should tell her about what happened with Asahina.

"Mishima?"  

She looks up, smiling, and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"I spoke with Asahina today before club."

I am surprised when Mishima looks away and says sadly, "I see.  Hiroko, Hiroko's liked you for a long time, Kamina-kun."

"You knew, Mishima?"

She looks back at me and responds, "Hiroko never told me, but I could always tell by her words and actions. And I was selfish and afraid, thinking that you returned her feelings, since you've always been kind to her."

Mishima hugs me as she continues, "But, of course, Kamina-kun is kind to everyone he cares about."

"Mishima."

She looks up at me and puts her left hand on my left cheek as she smiles. "But, Kamina-kun is kindest to me."

I rest my hand on hers and respond, "Of course, after all, Mishima is the one I love."

We break apart, but hold hands.  I realize I haven't asked her yet about the movie, so proceed to do so.

"Mishima, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie this Saturday."

She shakes her head vigorously yes and responds, "I'd love to Kamina-kun!"

I smile again as I see her get excited.  I feel confident that things will only get better, for Mishima and me, and for Asahina and Mamoru.

Author's Note: 

In this chapter, Hiroko notes that Ayato missed the "usual train" on the first day of school the previous year.  While, in the original formulation of chapter 2, the first time that Ayato sees Hiroko and Mamoru after break is when he enters the classroom, I did not originally specify that this was because he missed the train, so I added a few lines to chapter 2 to make this clear.

Next Chapter 

A Movie


	26. A Movie

Hi! I hope everyone liked "The Boy on the Beach."  It was fun to try writing from another character's perspective.  Back to the main story!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

_Chapter 26: A Movie_

__

Glad that Mishima wants to go to a movie with me, I decide to ask her which one she'd like to see. 

"Mishima?"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"I want to show you something."

"Ok."

I take the magazine out of my briefcase and open it up to the summary page.

"I looked this over earlier today, I thought you might like this movie or this one, but of course, you can choose whichever one you want," I say as I point on the page.  

She looks at the descriptions and says, "Hmm, I think this one looks good."

I look at where she is pointing, and notice she chose the romance I thought she might like.

"Sure, Mishima, whatever you want is fine."

She smiles and gives me the thumbs up sign.

I turn around as I hear people approaching, and see Mamoru and Asahina.

"Hi, Mamoru, Asahina."

"Hello, Hiroko, Torigai-kun."

"Yo, Ayato, Mishima."

"Hello, Reika, Kamina-kun."

I look at Asahina, and notice that she's smiling, I'm sure that she'll be fine.

"Let's go home!" Mamoru shouts, and we all agree.

I decide when I get back home to call Mishima because I realize we didn't plan what showing to go to. 

I call her house and hear her say, "Mishima residence."

"Mishima, it's Kamina."

"Kamina-kun!"

"I'm calling about our date this Saturday. I realized we didn't pick a time."

"That's right, I'm glad you remembered, Kamina-kun."

"To make sure we get tickets, we should probably arrive a little early."

"That's a good idea."

"I checked the schedule and there's a showing at 8 pm, would you like to go to that one, or one earlier or later?"

"Hmm, I think that 8 is a good time."

"Ok.  Why don't we meet at the theater at 7:30 then, Mishima?"

"Sounds great, Kamina-kun, I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I, Mishima."

"All right, well, I'll see you in school tomorrow then, Kamina-kun?"

"Ok, I'll see you then, Mishima.  Good bye."

"Bye, Kamina-kun."

The next day, after Mishima gets on the train, we all say hello and she starts a conversation with Asahina.  

Mamoru walks over to where I'm standing and says, "Hiroko told me, it was about time Ayato, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Mamoru, I'm really glad it worked out this way."

Mamoru looks over at Asahina, who is laughing with Mishima about something.

"I knew how Hiroko felt, but, I think, now, maybe Hiroko and I have a chance, don't you, Ayato?"

"I think so too, Mamoru."

I wait anxiously in front of the theater.  Of course, I'm happy that Mishima and I are finally together, but, since my mother won't let me date, I'll have to keep this a secret, which could make things more complicated.  I'm sure if I explain it to Mishima she'll understand and help, I should discuss it with her as soon as possible. I look ahead and see Mishima jogging over and waving. I smile and wave in response.  As she comes closer, I notice that she's wearing a mint green sundress with a light blue flower pattern.  Her hair is in a French braid and she's tied a mint colored ribbon around the elastic is in her braid.  As always, Mishima looks beautiful.  Before she says anything, she hugs me, and I return it.

She breaks away and says, "Hello, Kamina-kun!"

"Good evening, Mishima, I, I wanted to say that you look lovely."

She blushes as she looks at me and responds, "Thank you, Kamina-kun."

I put out my hand and Mishima's hand clasps with mine.  We walk together to the ticket counter, where I buy the tickets after we wait in line.  

I look at my watch and say, "Mishima, there's still some time before the movie starts, shall we look around a little at the other stores?"

"Ok, Kamina-kun!"

As I expected, she grabs hold of my hand and starts to run out of the theater. However, she stops sooner than I expected.  I look up at the sign and see that it's a pet store. 

Mishima looks up at me and says, "Let's go in here, Kamina-kun!"

"Sure, Mishima."

We step inside and I follow Mishima as she looks at and comments on the different animals.  When we reach the cat section, she gets especially excited.

She looks at me grinning and says while she points, "Look, look at that one!"

I look where she's pointing and see a brown and white spotted kitten playing with a blue rubber ball. 

To my surprise, Mishima suddenly walks off, but I realize that it's because she's looking for an employee.  She comes back with one, and he takes the kitten out of its cage for Mishima to hold. I watch happily as Mishima pets and talks with the cat, she really seems to be enjoying herself.

She looks up at me and says, "Here, Kamina-kun, you try holding him."

"Sure, Mishima."

She places the cat in my hands and it looks up at me and purrs.  I pet it on its head, which it seems to like.

Mishima says, "My parents won't let me have a pet, but, someday, I'm going to get a cat."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mishima."

I give Mishima back the kitten, and she soon after returns it to the employee who puts it in the cage. 

"We should probably get back to the theater now, Mishima."

"Ok!"

She looks once more at the cat and waves good bye to it as it purrs.

We return to the theater, and, after I buy Mishima a snack, we go to find seats. As the previews start, I decide to chance it and put my arm across Mishima's back and rest my hand on her shoulder.  She looks at me and smiles, and we both look back at the screen. 

At a sad part at the movie, I notice that Mishima has started to cry, so I take my handkerchief out and she accepts it, nodding her head to say thank you.  A little while later, I realize she must be scared because she grabs on to my shirt, similar to what she did the last time we watched a movie together. I look at her and smile, and she smiles back, but continues to hold. 

After the movie ends and Mishima throws away her trash, we walk out of the theater hand in hand.  

Mishima wipes her eyes again with my handkerchief and says, "Oh, Kamina-kun, that was wonderful."

I look at her and say, "I'm glad that you liked it, Mishima."

She looks at the handkerchief and says, "I'll just clean this later and give it to you in school, ok, Kamina-kun?"

"Sure, Mishima, no problem."

We start to walk back to her home, and I decide that this is a good time to discuss what I'd been thinking about earlier.

"Mishima?"

She looks at me and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"There's something important I need to talk with you about."

"Ok."

"Do you remember the time you came to study at my place?"

"Yep, the time you gave me the painting of me at the beach for my birthday!"

"Well, my mother misinterpreted what I said initially when I told her that I was studying with you. She thought I meant a date, and she told me, well, she told me that I'm not allowed to date.  That was almost a year ago, but I think her opinion hasn't changed on the subject."

"So, what are you planning to do?"  Mishima says worriedly.

I grasp her hand tighter and say, "I need your help, Mishima."  
"My help?"

"Yes, I think it's best if we keep it a secret from my parents, because I absolutely don't want to give up what we have together."

She hugs me suddenly and says, "Of course, Kamina-kun, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

"Thank you, Mishima," I say as I bend down and kiss her.

After we separate, Mishima places both of her arms around my left arm and we look at each other and smile. 

When we arrive at Mishima's house, she hugs me again and says, "I had a great time tonight Kamina-kun, thank you so much."

"I did, too, Mishima."

"Don't worry, Kamina-kun, I know that we'll be able to keep the secret."

"I think so, too, Mishima."

"I love you, Kamina-kun, so much."

"I love you, too, Mishima."

I watch as Mishima turns around and heads back, and I leave as she enters. I'm sure that, working together, we'll be able to keep our secret safe.

Next Chapter 

Growing Flowers Together


	27. Growing Flowers Together

Hi! Here's another chapter. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 27: Growing Flowers Together 

I yawn as I sit at my desk during homeroom, finding it hard to resist closing my eyes, I give up and put my head down on the desk.

I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and look to my side, blinking in the light.  As my vision focuses, I see Mishima beside me. Using all the energy I can muster, I lift myself back up.

"Kamina-kun, is something wrong?" she says worriedly.

"I stayed up late last night catching up on reading for classes.  I spend a lot of the time I should be studying reading books on things that interest me."

"Really?  What are you reading right now?"

"You know how my dad and your uncle are collecting artifacts about the civilization they call the Mu?"

"Yep."

"Well, they named the civilization after one written about by an author named Churchward.  I was interested, so I'm reading his work about the Mu now."

"I see.  I knew you like to read.  I remember how surprised I was by all the books you have in your room."

"Yeah, I guess I do," I say as a smile.

"Who knows, since you like to read and learn, maybe you'll become a professor someday, Kamina-kun!"

I laugh and say, "Maybe, Mishima.  I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yep! Oh, I just remembered!"

I watch as she takes a piece of paper out of her briefcase. 

She hands it to me and says, "Take a look at this, Kamina-kun."

I read it, 'The Garden Club is seeking additional members during this season to help before school.  Please consider contributing!'

"I was thinking we could join, remember what a nice time we had in the flower garden last year?"

I smile and nod my head yes as I remember that afternoon.

"Sure, Mishima, I'd be glad to do this with you, I think it would be fun."

"Really, Kamina-kun, that's great!  We'll go tomorrow then."

"Ok, Mishima."

She starts to move back to her seat, but suddenly stops, surprising me.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting!"

I'm about to say something when I see her reach into her briefcase again.  She gets something out, and turns around again to face me.

"Kamina-kun, I wanted to return your handkerchief, thanks for letting me use it last Saturday."

I take it from her and say, "No problem, Mishima, I'm glad that it came in handy."

"Well, class is going to start soon, so I'm going to sit back down."

"Ok, Mishima."

Mishima then goes back to her seat, and, after I put the extra handkerchief in my briefcase, I return to my struggle to stay awake during the boredom of classes.

The next morning, after my alarm goes off, I look at the time.  Confused, I pick up the clock and look closer, yes, it's definitely earlier than I usually wake up.  Then I remember, Mishima and I have joined the Garden Club.  I smile as I set the clock back down, and then get ready for my day.

I eat breakfast alone since my parents are still getting ready.  Before I leave, I write a note and put it on the kitchen table.  As I'm about to head out the door, I see my mother coming down the stairs.

"Ayato?"

"Oh, hi, Mom, I'm on my way out.  Have a good day."

"Wait, Ayato, where are you going so early?"

"I joined another club that meets in the morning."

"But why, aren't you already in a club?"

"Yes, but that meets in the afternoon. I've really got to get going or I'll be late.  I left a note about it on the table.  Bye!"

I run out the door, leaving my mother standing in the doorway.  I look back slightly and notice that she looks angry, but I dismiss it in my hurry.

The train arrives at Mishima's stop, and I smile as she enters.

"Good morning, Mishima."

"Good morning, Kamina-kun!  Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

After we arrive, we head to the Garden Club's room and see some people standing around.  After a few minutes, an upperclassman goes to the front of the room.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I'm the president, Kanzaki Ayumu."

He then points to a pile of papers. "Please take a copy of this.  It is a map of the layout for the garden.  The maps have certain areas highlighted, look at your map to determine which section for which you will be responsible.  The necessary tools are available outside, and regular members will be there to help you. Thank you again." 

I notice people going over to the pile, so I proceed to go myself.  After I get one, I walk back to Mishima and show her.

"Ooo, we're doing the daffodil and tulip section, wow!" Mishima says.

I smile as I hold out my hand and say, "Shall we go, Mishima?"

She clasps my hand and says, "Let's go!"

We walk out into the sunlight, Mishima humming Katun no Sadame as we go. I look at the map and lead Mishima to our section. 

"Here we are, Mishima."

"Great! How exciting!  What shall we do first?"

Hmm, I don't have much experience with plants, well, I do know they need water and that you're supposed to get rid of weeds. 

"Well, why don't I start pulling up the weeds and you can water."

I pick up the watering can that is near me and say, "Here's a watering can, Mishima."

"Ok, Kamina-kun!" She takes it from me and walks off to fill it. I decide to wait for her to come back before I start.

She returns soon afterwards and says, "Let's start, Kamina-kun!"

"Sure, Mishima."

I proceed to remove weeds, using a hand shovel and my hands while Mishima starts to water.  Things go well initially, but then, Mishima gets especially enthusiastic and spreads the water over a large arc, which includes over me.  I decide not to look up so I don't worry her, but I hear her gasp.

She puts down the can, croutches down next to me, and says, "Kamina-kun, I'm _so_ sorry!  I should have been paying better attention, but I was so excited to be doing this with you, I'm sorry!"

I look at her and smile, "Don't worry about it, Mishima, it wasn't very much, and I like your enthusiasm."

She smiles back, reassured, and then gets back to work. 

A regular club member comes over soon afterwards, and gives us more tasks, which we do.

After we finish and clean up, we head back together. 

"That was fun, wasn't it, Kamina-kun?"

"It definitely was."

After we go to our lockers, we meet up and go to the classroom.  When we enter, I see Mamoru and Asahina at their desks.  Noticing us, Mamoru gets up, walks over to us, and says, "Ayato, Mishima, you weren't on the usual train."

"Mishima and I joined the Garden Club to help before school."

Mamoru shakes his head yes, and is about to go back to his desk when he looks again at me with a perplexed look.

"Ayato, why is your uniform wet?"

I look at Mishima, who is blushing, and then look back at Mamoru.

"Well, that's a long story..."

Looking unconvinced, Mamoru says, "Hmm, okay…"

Mishima and I look at each other again, and break out laughing while Mamoru looks on confused.

Next Chapter 

14th Birthday


	28. 14th Birthday

Hello!  Hope you enjoy this chapter, as well.  I've put an author's note at the end about one of the scenes. 

**_ZAFT_**: Thanks very much for your review!  I always appreciate reader encouragement.  I have some other ideas for RahXephon fiction (and one for Wolf's Rain, another awesome Bones production) but of course, I'd like to finish Lost Melody before I move onto other projects.  I hope that you enjoy the remainder of this story and any others I may write!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes

_Chapter 28: 14th Birthday_

I walk out of the art room after the activity period, and surprisingly, see Mishima there waiting for me.

"Mishima?"

"Kamina-kun!"

"What a nice surprise, Mishima."

She smiles and entwines her arm with mine.  

"I came because I have an important favor to ask of you."

"Really? Ok."

"Tomorrow, on your birthday, before we go to the flower garden, meet me in the classroom."

Somewhat confused, I respond, "Ok, Mishima."

She giggles, which makes me wonder why she wants me to meet her there. 

We walk together to the gate to meet Mamoru and Asahina, Mishima sometimes skipping as we go.  Soon after we arrive, we see them coming, and we wave as they approach. 

Mamoru comes over and puts me in a headlock as he says, "Tomorrow's the big day, eh, Ayato?"

He lets go and smirks, and I respond, "Yeah, Mamoru."

"To celebrate tomorrow, we're going to…"

Suddenly, Asahina shouts, "_I'm _deciding this year, you decided last year _and_ the year before that!" 

Surprised at Asahina's outburst, Mamoru becomes angry, but is able to calm himself soon after. 

"Che, fine, Hiroko, where should we go?"

Surprisingly, she walks over to Mishima, clasps her hands, and says, "Reika, I found this great coffeehouse that serves the most delicious desserts!"

 "Really, Hiroko, that sounds neat!"

"You'll love it!  Ok, it's settled, we're going there after club tomorrow!"

After listening to all this, I'm beginning to wonder if anyone remembers that it's _my_ birthday we're supposed to be celebrating.  Ah well, I'm sure that we'll have fun no matter what we do, and besides, I'll be with Mishima. 

As we walk off to the train station together, I remember the promise I made with Mishima, and I wonder again what it could be about.

When the train arrives at Mishima's stop, she enters and then hugs me while she says, "Happy birthday, Kamina-kun!" 

"Thank you, Mishima.  I'm glad that we'll be able to spend today together."

She steps away slightly and gives me the thumbs up sign as she says, "Me, too!"

As the train advances, I notice that Mishima seems to be filled with even more energy than usual.  She is swaying back and forth as she holds onto the pole and is humming Katun no Sadame. 

After we enter the school grounds, Mishima turns to me and waves her finger as she says, "Remember our promise, Kamina-kun!"

Before I can even answer, she runs off ahead of me, leaving me confused.  I shrug and go to my locker and then head to the classroom.

When I enter, I notice Mishima at the piano that's in the back of the classroom, with her back to me.  There are pieces of paper laid out in front of her, I wonder what she's doing there? She notices my presence, and, while remaining on the bench, she shifts her body so that she's facing me.  She smiles at me, and then turns so that she is facing the piano again, and begins to play.  I walk over and stand beside her and smile as I listen to the calm and beautiful melody that she is playing only for me.  

After she finishes, she moves the bench and stands near me.  In happiness and gratitude, I embrace and kiss her.  

When we part, she says, "That, that was my gift, Kamina-kun, a song that I composed for you. I was inspired by your birthday present to me, I wanted to express my feelings for you in a special way, too."

How amazing, no one has ever done anything like that for me, Mishima is so kind.

"Thank you so much, Mishima, it really is a great gift."

She blushes and says, "I'm so happy that you like it Kamina-kun."

We hug again and then hold hands.  

"Mishima?"

She looks up at me and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"Would you please play that again for me sometime?"

"Of course, Kamina-kun!"

I look out the window, and notice that people are already working in the flower garden.

"Mishima?"

"Yes?"

I point at the window and say, "We should get going, they've already started."

"Ok, Kamina-kun."

She collects the sheet music and puts it carefully in a folder, which she then places in her briefcase. 

After she's ready, we walk hand in hand to the garden.  

In the garden, we complete our usual chores and place new soil in our section.  In the process, I wipe my forehead, and when I look at Mishima, she laughs.

"Mishima, what's funny?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but it's cute, you have soil on your forehead."

Embarrassed, I try to wipe it off quickly with my handkerchief.

With a smile, Mishima says, "Here, let me do it for you, Kamina-kun."

"Uh, thanks, Mishima."

I blush as she wipes my forehead, it's nice to have her so close to me.

"There you go, Kamina-kun!"

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

We clean up after we finish, and head back together to the classroom.  I open the door for Mishima, who strangely steps to the side once she enters.  

I look ahead, wondering why she's moved when, all of a sudden, I hear Mamoru and Asahina scream, "Happy birthday!!!"

How embarrassing! Oh, no, as if that wasn't enough, I now notice that they're holding up signs.  Asahina's says 'Happy Birthday', and Mamoru's says 'Ayato-chan.'  I quickly walk over and take the sign away from Mamoru, who proceeds to laugh, with Asahina joining in soon after. 

"Oh, that was great, you should have seen your face when you read my sign, Ayato."

I sigh, and decide I won't let it get to me. I walk to my seat and smile at Mishima, who is already at her desk. 

As Mishima and I walk together to the gate after the activity period, I say "Thank you again, Mishima, for the song, it's the greatest present I've ever received."

She hugs me quickly and says, "You're welcome, Kamina-kun."

"Oi, oi, leave that for when you two are alone!"  I hear Mamoru shout. I look behind me and see him and Asahina headed towards us.

When they meet up with us, Mamoru says, "So, shall we go now, Ayato, Mishima?"

"Sure, Mamoru."

"Sounds good to me, Torigai-kun."

Since she knows where it is, Asahina leads the way, holding hands with Mamoru.

Also hand in hand, Mishima and I follow. 

Asahina turns around and points, "We're here, Reika, Kamina-kun."

"Ok." Mishima and I say in unison. 

We walk inside and order.  I choose coffee and Mishima gets a slice of chocolate cake and hot chocolate. 

The four of us sit down at a table after we get our orders.  The conversation centers around the usual things, school, club activities, future plans.  It's nice to be able to spend time with Mamoru and Asahina, though especially with Mishima. 

We head back to the train station after we finish, and, when we reach Mishima's stop, she wishes me a happy birthday one more time before she leaves. As I walk back home after getting off the train, I think about what a nice birthday it was, especially Mishima's present.

Author's Notes 

The scene in this chapter in which Haruka plays the song for Ayato is an extended version of the memory that Ayato watches in the junior high school scene of episode 26.  The song Haruka plays in my scene, and in the scene in episode 26, is called Over the Senses (it is on the 3rd OST).  

Next Chapter 

A Club Party


	29. A Club Party

Hi!  Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!  I've put an author's note at the end of this chapter as well.  

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners, this piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

_Chapter 29: A Club Party_

__

After we finish for the morning in the garden, Mishima and I split up as we head to our lockers.  As I walk, I look at my watch and notice that I don't have much time before homeroom, so I quicken my pace.  In my hurry, I accidentally run into someone. 

I bow quickly and say, "I'm sorry."

"Kamina-kun?"

I recognize the person's voice, and look up, yes, it's Narita, and next to her is Tsuchiya.

"Narita-san?"

She slaps me on the back and says, "What's your rush, Kamina-kun?"  
"Well, because homeroom is starting soon."

Narita laughs and looks at Tsuchiya as she says, "We don't worry about things like that, do we Yukino?"

In her usual calm voice, Tsuchiya responds, "Not particularly."

"Well, I'll let you go, Kamina-kun, see you later."

"Ok, good bye, Narita-san, Tsuchiya-san."

Before I can leave, I hear Narita say, "Oh, wait, Kamina-kun, I just remembered something important.  The orchestra and band are trying to plan a party for the entire club."

"Really?  I haven't heard anything yet."

"Well, I'm sure that the students who attend both parts will spread the word soon."

"I think a club party could be fun."

"Of course, of course, Kamina-kun!"

She winks as she says, "And make sure you ask Haruka to go with you!"

Before I can say anything, Narita and Tsuchiya start walking away, Narita laughing as they go.  

I head to class, and, when I enter, I walk over to talk to Mishima.

She looks up and smiles as she says, "Hello, Kamina-kun!  Did something happen?  You're later than usual."

"Well, actually, I saw Narita-san and Tsuchiya-san in the hallway."

"You saw Arimi and Yukino?  That's too bad I missed them."

"Narita-san actually told me about plans for a club party."

Mishima shakes her head yes excitedly as she says, "Yes!  The three of us were talking about after some upperclass students brought it up.  I guess last year was unusual because there wasn't one."

"Hmm, I see. Well, if there is one, would you like to go together?"

"You, bet!"  

I decide during club that I want to talk more with Mishima about it, so I leave early and wait outside the door to the music room. She comes out, accompanied by Narita and Tsuchiya. 

Mishima looks at me and smiles, and noticing that Mishima is looking elsewhere, Narita looks over and sees me. 

"Haruka?"

Mishima looks back at Narita and says, "Yes, Arimi?"

"Yukino and I are heading this way, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Bye Arimi, Yukino!"

"See ya!" Narita shouts.

"Until tomorrow, Haruka."

After they wave good bye, Mishima turns back towards me and takes hold of my hand.

"Hello, Kamina-kun!"

"Hello, Mishima.  Did you hear anymore about the club event?"

She answers excitedly, "Yep, it's going to be in a couple of weeks, there's going to be music, dancing, food, oh, I can't wait!"

"It sounds like it will be fun, Mishima."

She says more calmly, "I'm especially excited since I'll be going with you, Kamina-kun."

I look at her and smile as I respond, "I think that's the best part, too."

The train arrives at Mishima's stop, and, as she enters, I notice that she's wearing the yellow dress.

"Good evening, Mishima."

She hugs me as she says, "Hi, Kamina-kun, oh, I'm so excited, tonight will be fun, won't it!"

"Of course.  You look beautiful, Mishima, that dress has always been the one I liked best on you."

She holds on tighter as she says, "Thank you, Kamina-kun, it's my favorite, too."

We arrive at the station, and walk towards the school.  To help reduce the cost, the club leaders had decided to have it in the gym.  I had been part of the decorations' committee, the theme chosen was the ocean.  I'm looking forward to Mishima seeing what I've done.

We walk together hand in hand into the gym, and I hear Mishima gasp.

She looks at me and says, "Oh, Kamina-kun, the decorations are beautiful!"  
"I'm glad you like them, Mishima."

"I want to look at all of them!"

"Sure."

We circulate around the gym, Mishima commenting happily and asking me which ones I made.

"Haruka! Haruka!"

We both look to our left and see Narita and Tsuchiya coming towards us.

Mishima moves towards them and says, "Yukino, Arimi, isn't it beautiful in here?"

Tsuchiya shakes her head yes and Narita looks at me and gives me the thumbs up sign as she says, "Great job, Kamina-kun!"

Embarrassed, I say, "Well, I wasn't the only one, but thanks."

"Everyone, let's go get snacks and a table," Tsuchiya says.

We all agree and walk over.  I decide to get Mishima a drink while she picks out what she wants to eat. I look, but don't see any ramune.  Hmm, I think she likes orange soda, too.

"Mishima, is orange ok?"

She looks up from what she's doing and says, "That's fine, Kamina-kun."

I carefully pour it out and then pour cola for myself.  I carry our drinks as we head for one of the tables and place Mishima's drink in front of her after she sits down.

"Thanks, Kamina-kun!  You're not going to eat anything?"  
"No problem.  I'm not really hungry," I say as I smile at her.

Narita looks at us and pouts as she says, "Ah, I wish I had a boyfriend!" 

"You should ask Akizuki-sempai to dance, he's most likely here tonight." Tsuchiya replies.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets are you, Yukino?" Narita complains.

Tsuchiya looks at Narita surprised, "That was a secret?"

Narita pats Tsuchiya on the back and says, "Ah, don't worry about it."

"Haruka?"

Mishima looks at Narita and says, "Yes, Arimi?"

"After we finish, the four of us should go dance!"

Mishima looks at me and says, "That sounds like fun, don't you think, Kamina-kun?"

"I think so, too, Mishima."

I'm looking forward to dancing with Mishima again, especially the slow dances.

Narita grabs Tsuchiya's hand to pull her up and says, "Let's go, everyone!"

Mishima jumps out of her chair and says, "Ok!"

I stand from my chair and walk with Mishima to where people are dancing while Narita runs ahead and Tsuchiya trails behind.

When the four of us reach the dance floor, we make a circle, so that Mishima is on my right and Narita and Tsuchiya complete the circle. 

I smile as I watch Mishima enjoying herself.  I notice Soujirou out of the corner of my eye, he's dancing with Narumi.  I wave and he returns it, I'm glad things are going well between the two of them. 

As one song ends, I realize that the next one starting is a slow one. I look out of the corner of my eye, and see Narita and Tsuchiya leaving quietly.  

I smile at Mishima and say, "Mishima, shall we dance to this song, too?"

She responds by encircling her arms around my neck and smiling up at me. I confidently place my hands on the sides of her waist and move in close to her. We slowly move in a circle, enjoying each other's presence.  Partway through, Mishima moves closer and rests her head on my chest near my shoulder. She looks up at me from that position and we smile at each other.  As the song ends too soon, I embrace her and she returns it.  

When the next song begins, Mishima and I break apart and I notice that Narita and Tsuchiya have returned.  The four of us recreate our circle and continue to dance, Mishima and I smiling at each other.  

"Everyone, the party is ending soon, we should probably get going," Tsuchiya says.

"Ah, already?" Narita responds.

"Yukino's right, though, Arimi."

"Ok, ok."

Narita puts an arm across Mishima's shoulders and the other across Tsuchiya's.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Definitely!" Mishima exclaims.

"Yes, it was," Tsuchiya responds. 

The four of us leave and head to the train station.  Narita and Tsuchiya stay longer since they go on a different train.  

After we get on, Mishima hugs me tightly and says, "I had a great time, Kamina-kun, I'm so glad we were able to go!"

"I'm glad, too, Mishima."

After having escorted Mishima home, I get back on the train and walk home after I reach my stop. When I enter my room, I take the Kyoto picture out of my desk and look at it, thinking about how nice a time I had tonight with Mishima.

Author's Notes 

Just for fun, I included a line from the first episode of the series in this chapter.  In this episode, Ayato buys drinks from a vending machine, and asks Ishtori, "Mishima, is orange ok?"  Ishtori agrees, and Ayato gives it to Ishtori. I'm guessing that Ayato picked orange soda because that was the only drink that would come out of the machine rather than because he knew "Mishima" likes the drink, but I felt like putting that in the story anyway, assuming that Haruka really does like orange soda. 

Next Chapter 

The Mishimas – Part I


	30. The Mishimas: Part I

Hello, everyone.  Here's the first part of the arc for your reading enjoyment!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

__

Chapter 30: The Mishimas - Part I 

__

"Good morning, Kamina-kun!" Mishima says as she enters the train.

"Good morning, Mishima."

She hugs me quickly and says, "It's so good to see you again, I never thought I wouldn't like Sundays."

I smile and say, "I know exactly what you mean."

She looks up at me suddenly and says, "I have an idea, Kamina-kun!"

"What is it, Mishima?"

"You know how next week we have that big math exam?"

"Hmm, I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me."

"Why don't you come to my house next Sunday and we can study together, and you could stay for dinner, too!"

That's right, I've never been to Mishima's house, or met her parents, this is making me nervous.

"Kamina-kun, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mishima, I'm just worried your parents might not like me."

She enlaces her arms around my left arm and grins as she answers, "There's no reason for them to think that way, you're a great person!"

I blush as I say, "I'm glad you think so, Mishima."

"So will you come, Kamina-kun?"

"Of course, Mishima."

I smile as she hugs me in joy. 

When we arrive at the station, Mishima grabs onto my hand and starts to run, laughing as we go. We soon get to the garden and start our usual tasks. 

As she waters, Mishima says, "Hmm, you'll be staying for dinner, so maybe you should come to my house about 3, or maybe 3:30, hmmm…."

I look up at her and respond, "Whatever you think is best, Mishima."

"Ok, Kamina-kun, how about 3:30 then?"

"Sure, sounds good."

She smiles and returns to watering.

"Look, look, Kamina-kun!"

I look up and see that the water from the can and the sunlight are making a rainbow as she waters.

"Isn't it lovely, Kamina-kun?" Mishima says as she admires the rainbow. 

Although I should be looking at the rainbow, I instead look at Mishima and think how beautiful she looks, smiling in the sunlight.

"Definitely," I respond.

I look at my watch for the millionth time, and realize that I'll need to be going soon if I don't want to be late.  To avoid questions from my parents, I had decided to leave a note stuck to my door saying that I was doing work in the library and wouldn't be home for dinner. After I put up the note, I sneak out of the house.

Nervously, I wait in front of the door at Mishima's house.  The door opens, and, fortunately, it's Mishima there.  I notice that today she's wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans, and that she has barrettes in her hair that match her shirt. 

"Kamina-kun!"

"Good afternoon, Mishima."

She takes hold of my hand and leads me in.  I take off my shoes and step inside. I hear sounds from the kitchen, and look at Mishima.

"Ah, that's my mother preparing dinner.  Why don't I introduce you?"

"Ok, Mishima."

She walks ahead and I follow.  We reach the kitchen and see her mother at the sink with her back to us. 

Mishima taps her mother on the shoulder and says, "Mom, Kamina Ayato-kun is here!"

Mishima's mother turns off the tap and wipes her hands on a dishtowel next to her.

She turns around and says, "Ayato-kun, how nice to meet you at last, Haruka-chan has said so much about you."

I move closer to her and bow.  When I straighten, I respond, "It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for letting me stay at your home."

"Of course, of course, Ayato-kun!"

I smile, she seems like a nice person.

Mishima grabs my hand as she says, "Shall we be going, Kamina-kun?"

"Ok, Mishima."

I bow as I say, "Then we'll be going."

"Good luck with your studying.  Oh, Haruka, I'll bring drinks and snacks later."

"Thanks, Mom!"

With that, still holding my hand, she starts walking to her room and I follow. 

She opens the door, and I peer in curiously.  As I'd thought was likely, much of the interior of her room is yellow, the paint on the walls, the carpet, her furniture, and her bedspread, which has a sunflower design.  

Mishima outstretches her hand and says, "Ta da!  What do you think of my room, Kamina-kun?"

"I think it fits you perfectly, Mishima," I respond as I smile at her.  

We sit down on the floor and I look around more as Mishima takes out her textbook. 

"Kamina-kun?"

Startled, I respond, "Yes, Mishima?"

"Would you like to get started now?"

"Oh, sure."

"I think what we did last time worked out well, don't you, Kamina-kun?"

I shake my head yes as I respond, "Yes, I think so, too, Mishima."

Mishima moves next to me so that our shoulders are touching and smiles at me, which I return. 

"Let's get started!"

"Sure."

I start the practice problems, glancing over at Mishima once in a while, noticing her attention focused intently on her work.  I smile as I think how lucky I am to be here studying with Mishima. 

Next Chapter 

The Mishimas – Part II

__


	31. The Mishimas: Part II

Here is the second part of the arc, hope you like this, too.  I've put an author's note about the chapter at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 31: The Mishimas – Part II_

__

I look up when I hear a knock at the door, and Mishima shouts, "Come in!"

Mishima's mother steps in and says, "Haruka-chan, Ayato-kun, I've brought some snacks, and Haruka's favorite, ramune."

I'm about to get up when Mishima jumps up and walks over to her mother. 

As she takes the tray, she says, "Thanks, Mom!"

"Thank you very much," I say.

"Of course!  Good luck studying, you two!" She responds as she steps back into the hallway.

Mishima smiles as she brings over the snacks.  

"Let's take a break while we eat, Kamina-kun!"

"That's a good idea, Mishima."

We each open a bottle of ramune, fortunately, this time, I know how to drink it correctly, though Mishima still giggles when she sees me drinking it.

We sit silently at first as we eat, but I soon decide to re-start the conversation. 

"Mishima, you don't have any siblings, right?"

She shakes her head as she answers, "Yeah, I'm an only child, like you, Kamina-kun."

"What do you think of only being an only child, Mishima?"

"Well, a lot of times, I think it would be nice to have a sibling, I'd especially like a sister. You could do things together, and there would be someone to talk to, I think it would be fun.  Other times, though, I like getting all the attention!"

I think about her answer, and compare it to my situation.  My parents have both always worked, so I've spent a lot of time alone.  Maybe it was my loneliness that encouraged me to start painting and reading… 

"Kamina-kun? Kamina-kun?"

I look up, surprised, and see that Mishima has a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, yes, Mishima?"

"Is something wrong, Kamina-kun?  I said your name a few times, but you seemed out of it."

"No, no, I'm fine, Mishima. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering what you think of being an only child."

"Well, since both of my parents work, it's always been quiet around the house, but it's given me ample opportunity to paint and read."

"I see, I see," she answers with a thoughtful tone.

After we finish our snacks, we complete the practice exam and go over our responses.  As we are finishing, we hear a knock on the door again.

Mishima's mother enters and says, "Haruka, Ayato-kun, dinner is ready, and, Haruka, your father is home."

"Great!" Mishima yells as she jumps up from the floor. 

I get up and follow Mishima as she exits the room behind her mother.

We reach the kitchen table, and I see Mishima's father standing there.

He smiles as he looks at Mishima and says, "Hello, Haruka!"

"Welcome home, Dad!" Mishima responds as she embraces him.

Mishima's father laughs as he says, "It's good to see you, too, Haruka-chan."

Mishima steps away and looks at me as she says to her father, "Dad, this is Kamina Ayato-kun."

I bow and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He looks at me and says, "So this is Ayato-kun. I certainly hope you're treating Haruka well."

Mishima puts her hands on her waist defiantly and says, "Of course, Dad!"

Embarrassed, I stutter, "I certainly mean to, sir."

He looks at both of us and smiles and laughs, making me feel better.

Mishima's mother moves towards us and says, "Everyone, shall we begin?"

I sit across from Mishima and wait for everyone to begin eating.  To my surprise, Mishima gets out of her seat.  I turn around and watch her head to the refrigerator.

"Oh, Haruka-chan, you're not going to do _that_ again, are you?"  Her mother says, sounding exasperated.

Do what, I wonder?

"Of course, Mom, rice tastes best with mayonnaise!"

Shaking her head, Mishima's mother says to me, "You'll have to excuse my daughter, she has such peculiar tastes."

I'm about to respond, when Mishima says as she sits down again, "Kamina-kun, you should try it, too!"

I decide, why not?

"Ok, Mishima."

As her parents look on surprised, I take the mayonnaise container from Mishima after she finishes using it and put some on my own rice.  As Mishima and her parents watch, I pick up some of the rice with my chopsticks and proceed to try it.  I am delightfully surprised by how good it tastes. 

"Wow, it does taste good this way!"

Mishima shakes her head vigorously yes and says, "Doesn't it though!"

I notice Mishima's parents still in shock when I say, "Rice tastes good with butter and soy sauce, too, Mishima."

"Really?  I'll have to try that sometime, then!" Mishima answers with a smile.

Finally recovering from the shock, Mishima's mother says, "My goodness, you are two of a kind!"

Mishima and I look at each other and smile.

The dinner proceeds uneventfully after this, and I realize what nice parents Mishima has. They make it so I no longer feel uncomfortable, and I find myself relaxing as the time passes. 

After we finish and clean up, Mishima and I return to her room for me to collect my things before I leave. 

She hugs me as she says, "Thanks so much for coming today, Kamina-kun, it was great being with you."

I look at her and smile as I respond, "I had a nice time, too.  I hope that your parents liked me."

"I can tell they do," she says, smiling.

After we finish, we walk together to the front door. 

I hold her hand as I say, "I'll see you in school tomorrow, then, Mishima?"

"Sure! I'll see you then, Kamina-kun."

"Good bye, Mishima," I say as I step out the door.

Mishima waves as I walk away and I wave back. 

When I arrive home, I notice that my parents are still eating dinner. 

I am about to go to my room when I hear my mother say, "Ayato?"

I walk over to them and say, "I'm home."

"Did you already eat dinner, Ayato?"

"Yeah, I just had some fast food after I finished at the library."

"The library, how unusual of you to go there."

"There were too many distractions, and I have an important exam early this week."

"Hmm, really," my mother responds, unfortunately not sounding overly convinced.

Not wanting to answer any more questions, I quickly say good bye and go to my room.__

Author's Note 

According to the RahXephon Bible, Megumi was born in 2013 (this story takes place 2011-2012).  Thus, I have not included her in the story.  Also, in episode 13, Haruka recommends rice with mayonnaise early in the episode, and later eats it herself (though Ayato chooses not to, despite his earlier combination of nato and sugar on Haruka's recommendation, because of what he saw between Haruka and Itsuki).  Also earlier in the episode, Ayato recommends to Haruka that she try rice with butter and soy sauce.

Next Chapter 

Mamoru's Idea  


	32. Mamoru's Idea

Hi, everyone!  Here's another chapter. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 32: Mamoru's Idea 

I take one last look over the problems on the exam, and decide that I'm finished.  Fortunately, this was the last of the recent round of exams, what a relief.  After we hand in our tests, I look over at Mishima and smile, which she returns. 

"How did the exam go for you, Mishima?"

"I thought it went pretty well.  I'm especially happy since that was the last one for a while."

I shake my head yes and say, "Yeah, I'm glad about that, too."

I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and notice that Mamoru has walked over to my desk, with Asahina following.

"Well, now that that terror is over, let's celebrate!"

"What were you thinking of doing, Mamoru?"

"Laser tag!"

"Laser tag?" The three of us say in unison.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we did it, it was even before Mishima came."

I try to remember, and I realize that he's right.

"Oh, come on, Torigai!"

"What's the matter, Hiroko, I'll protect you," he says, winking at Asahina. 

Asahina shakes her head in resignation and says, "Fine, fine, I'll go."

He smiles at her and says, "I knew you'd agree."

Asahina sticks out her tongue at Mamoru, but then smiles.

I look at Mishima and say, "Mishima, do you want to go along with Mamoru and Asahina?"

She says, "Hmm, well, I've never done anything like that before, but I think it would be fun."

"Ok, Mamoru, we're in, too."

"Great, we'll go after the activity period is over."

We all agree and then head off to the cafeteria together for lunch.

I meet up with Mishima after club, and notice that she looks excited.

"Hello, Mishima.  Did you have a nice time in club?"

"Yep, I was thinking about our plans for the afternoon, and I think it will be fun to do this with you, Hiroko, and Torigai-kun."

I smile and respond, "I'm sure that it will be."

Mamoru and Asahina meet us at the gate soon after we arrive.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mamoru asks.

We all say yes, and start to make our way there.

When we arrive, there is a line, so, as we wait, we decide to play video games that are located in an arcade in the same place. As usual, Mamoru challenges me, although I'm hesitant to accept since I've never been that great at the video game he likes, and I don't want to look bad in front of Mishima. 

"C'mon Ayato, you never wouldn't play before."

Reluctantly, I follow him, with Asahina and Mishima walking behind me. 

"Ok, Ayato, let's go!"

I internally groan as I put in my money and take a quick glance at Mishima, who seems interested in what's going on, just great.

Not surprisingly, it is soon apparent that Mamoru is easily beating me, how embarrassing.

"Go, Torigai!" Asahina shouts as she raises a fisted hand.

Mamoru smirks as he says, "Not going too well, eh, Ayato?"

I ignore him and, instead, glance quickly at Mishima.  

She notices me looking and smiles and pats me on the back as she says, "Maybe you'll win the next round, Kamina-kun."

Blushing, I say, "Uh, yeah, maybe."

Unfortunately, I lose every round to Mamoru, and am glad when it is finally our turn to play laser tag.

As we walk over, Asahina latches onto Mamoru's arm and says, "Wow, that was great, Torigai!"

He smiles at her and says, "Che, what else were you expecting?"

Mishima encircles her arms around mine and says, "Don't worry, Kamina-kun, I'm sure that things will go better in the laser tag game, I can't wait!"

I smile and say, "You're probably right, Mishima."

It turns out that Mamoru has arranged so that he and Asahina are on the blue team, while Mishima and I are on the green team. 

Mamoru smirks as he says, "Thought it would be more fun that way."

I shrug and enter the prep area with everyone else.  Since she's never done it before, I demonstrate for Mishima how to put on the gear, and, after we finish, the four of us head for the room.

As instructed, Mishima and I and Mamoru and Asahina go to our respected home bases.  I notice there's a green flag there, hmm, I guess there's a 'capture-the-flag' component to the game. I look over at Mishima, who is moving around excitedly and looking at the laser gun.

"Mishima, are you ready?"

She salutes me and says, "You bet, Kamina-kun!"

I can't help but laugh, and respond, "Ok, Mishima."

She walks over to me, and, surprisingly, whispers in my ear, "I know, Kamina-kun, let's capture the blue flag!"

I turn my face to look at her and say, "Sure, though I'd also like to find Mamoru."

She giggles and says, "Ok, it's a plan!"

A buzzer rings, indicating that the game has begun, and Mishima, I, and the other members of the green team head out into the maze.  Mishima follows behind me, but doesn't seem the least bit nervous as she goes. Soon afterwards, I spot a person on the blue team. I aim and fire, and my shot hits him.  I can hear the person swear, and smile to myself.  Now, if that were only Mamoru. I look around, but don't see Mishima near me anymore.  Where did she go?  I look more carefully, and see her crouched down at an obstacle.  She waves me over and I crouch down beside her.

"Mishima?"

"Shh!  I see Hiroko!"

I peer up and see Asahina wandering, looking somewhat confused.  Maybe she'd thought Mamoru was with her.

To my surprise, Mishima suddenly jumps up and shoots at Hiroko, who is caught off guard and hit.  She looks around to see where the shot came from and sees Mishima.

"Reika!"

Mishima puts her laser gun at her side and says, "I'm sorry, Hiroko, I couldn't help it."

I stand up and notice the distance between the two of them, and am impressed.  "Wow, Mishima, you're a great shot!"

She pretends to blow off the end of the barrel and says, "Of course, Kamina-kun!"

The three of us then start laughing.  

Asahina walks over to where we are with her gun at her side.

"What happened to Mamoru, Asahina?"

She pouts as she says, "That's what _I'd_ like to know.  I remember _someone_ promising he would protect me, and look what happened!"

"Do you want to join with us, Hiroko?"

"No, it's ok, I'm sure he's around here somewhere.  I'll see you two later!"

"Ok, Hiroko.  Have fun!"

"Bye, Asahina."

The game continues for a while, and we haven't found either the blue team's base or Mamoru.  I realize the time's almost up, and look at Mishima.  

She says, "Let's run around and try to find the flag, Kamina-kun!"

"Sure, Mishima."

Almost running into multiple people and expertly avoiding shots, Mishima and I finally see the base, and see Mamoru there, guarding the flag.

We duck behind an obstacle, glad that Mamoru hadn't noticed us. 

I whisper to Mishima, "Mishima, you head for the flag, and I'll cover you."

She shakes her head. We glance at each other and nod.  With that, we jump up and Mishima runs for the flag while I head towards Mamoru.

Surprised, Mamoru first looks at Mishima, but I shout, "Hey, Mamoru, your opponent's here!"

He turns and sees me and says, "Ayato, let's see if you have better luck at this game!"

I smirk and we both shoot while Mishima grabs the flag and runs back to the obstacle we were at before.

I look to see if I'd been hit, and smile when I realize Mamoru missed.  I look over at Mamoru and notice his look of shock at the flashing light indicating he was hit.

"I guess so, Mamoru!" I say as I walk back to where Mishima is waiting. Together, laughing, we run back to our base with the flag, and as we place it in its stand, the buzzer goes off to indicate that the game is over. 

Mishima gives me a high five as we head back to the prep room. As we enter, we hear Asahina shouting.

"Torigai!  Where were you that whole time!  I must have gotten hit 20 times!"

Looking mad, Mamoru remains silent, making Asahina even angrier. 

They both look up when they realize we've entered. 

"Good game, Mamoru," I say as I take off my gear.  

Mamoru gives me an angry look but says nothing. 

As we exit, Mishima encircles her arms around my left arm and says, "That was great, Kamina-kun!"

I look her and smile and say, "Yep, great job getting the flag, Mishima."

She then lifts herself on her toes and whispers into my ear, "You really got him, Kamina-kun!"

I chuckle but say nothing.  

Next Chapter 

A Dinner 


	33. A Dinner

Hello!  I've put up another chapter, sorry about the delay, another chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after that.  Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 33: A Dinner 

__

"Ah, the flowers are beautiful, aren't they, Kamina-kun?" Mishima asks as she stoops in and smells a tulip.

"I think so, too, Mishima."

She stands straight again and says, "It's been so much fun doing this with you, Kamina-kun.  I'm going to miss it next semester."

I smile as I say, "Don't worry, Mishima, we can help again next year."

She gives me the thumbs up as she says, "It's a promise, then!"  
  


When we finish our chores for a final time, we gather in the clubroom.

"I want to thank everyone who helped us this semester, it couldn't have been such a success without all of your contributions.  For those of you who will still be here next year, we look forward to seeing you then, and encourage you to invite others."

After the president finishes his speech, Mishima and I walk hand in hand and separate later to go to our respective lockers.  

When I meet her after club, I say, "Mishima?"

She looks at me and says, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"I think it would be nice if we celebrated the end of the semester together, don't you?"

"Definitely!"  
"I was thinking we could go out to dinner, what do you think?"

She latches onto my arm and smiles as she responds, "Let's, let's!"

"What kind of restaurant would you like to go to?"

She narrows her eyes and concentrates.  After thinking, her eyes widen and she says excitedly, "Italian!"

I laugh and say, "Sure, Mishima."

"Ooo, I can't wait, Kamina-kun!"

"I'm sure that it will be a lot of fun."

Based on Mishima's request, I chose a nice restaurant not too far form where she lives. I look at my watch and realize I'll have to get going to make sure I arrive on time. Fortunately, my parents have gone out to dinner, so I can escape easily and without questions.

When I arrive, I see Mishima there waiting for me. She is wearing a dark green pleated skirt, a matching blouse with a thin ribbon of the same color tied underneath the collar, and matching shoes.  Surprisingly, I also notice that she is wearing make-up.  She waves at me and I smile in return.

"Kamina-kun!"

"Good evening, Mishima.  You look especially beautiful tonight."

She blushes and smiles as she responds, "Thank you, Kamina-kun."

I take hold of her hand and say, "Shall we go inside, Mishima?"

She shakes her head yes and says, "Yep!"

I give my name to the host and we are soon seated at a table near the window, as I'd requested.

"Ah, what a lovely view, Kamina-kun!"

"I thought you would like a table by the window, Mishima."

She smiles and says, "Thank you, Kamina-kun."

We then both proceed to pick up our menus and review what is available.  After some consideration, I decide to get chicken parmesan. 

When Mishima puts down her menu, I ask, "Have you decided what you'd like, Mishima?"

"I decided to get lasagna, what about you, Kamina-kun?"

"I think I'll order the chicken parmesan."

"I see, I see, a good choice!"

We laugh quietly and I smile as I look into her eyes.

After we order, Mishima sips her water and starts to eat a piece of bread as we wait for the meal.  

"Would you like a piece of bread, Kamina-kun?"

"Thank you, Mishima."

She smiles and says, "Here you go, Kamina-kun," as she passes me a piece. 

We eat our bread, Mishima often looking happily out the window, watching the people pass by.

Noticing that it's been quiet for some time, I decide to start a conversation.  

"Mishima?"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"You said you were going to be in Tokyo over break, right?"

She nods her head yes as she says, "Yep, you are too, aren't you, Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, I'll be here, too."

"That's great!"

"Of course, Mishima."

She reaches her arms across the table and I place my hands in hers.

"Kamina-kun?"

"Yes, Mishima?"

"Will you be taking an art class again this summer?"

"Actually, I will, so, I'm afraid I won't have a lot of free time, but I'll spend as much of it with you as possible, Mishima."

"I'm glad, Kamina-kun," she says, smiling.

Our food arrives and it is then that I notice that, of course, since this is an Italian restaurant, there are utensils rather than chopsticks.  I use utensils once in a while, but I'm not that dexterous with them.  I look up at Mishima, and notice that she hasn't started.

"Is something wrong, Mishima?"

She looks at me and blushes as she says, "This is embarrassing to admit, but, I don't have that much experience with utensils, I usually eat Asian food.  I chose Italian to try something new with Kamina-kun."

I smile as I respond, "Don't worry, Mishima, I'm the same way."

Surprised, she says, "Really, Kamina-kun?" 

I pick up the fork clumsily and laugh as I say, "It's apparent from my poor technique."

She laughs and says, "At least we'll look strange together."

With that, we begin to eat our dinners.  I pick up my food and eat slowly and I notice Mishima doing the same, and we smile at each other.

"Ah, that was delicious, Kamina-kun." 

"Mine was excellent, too.  Would you like to get a dessert, Mishima?"

She shakes her head yes vigorously, "That would be great!"

The server returns soon after we finish, and I ask for a dessert menu.  

When it's brought to us, I hand it to Mishima and say, "Here you go, Mishima."  
"Aren't you going to have a dessert, Kamina-kun?"

"I'm going to have a cup of coffee instead, but please, choose one for yourself."

She looks unsure at first, so I reassure her with a smile.

"Ok!"

She closely inspects the menu and orders tiramisu. 

When her dessert and my coffee arrives, she looks at the tiramisu excitedly and quickly takes a bite while I drink my coffee.

"This is delicious, too!"

I put down my cup and say, "I'm glad you like it, Mishima."

We talk some more as we finish and leave after I pay.

Mishima entwines her arm around mine as we leave and says, "I had a lovely time tonight, Kamina-kun, thank you."

I look at her and smile as I answer, "I did too, Mishima.  I'm glad we could be together."

She rests her head on my shoulder and says, "I'm looking forward to this summer with you, Kamina-kun."

She shifts so that she is looking up at me and I say, "I am too, Mishima," before I kiss her.

Next Chapter 

A Day at an Amusement Park


	34. A Day at an Amusement Park

Hi there, everyone, here's another chapter! I've put another author's note at the end. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 34: A Day at an Amusement Park 

__

I lean back in my chair, bored of working on my summer homework for math.  I am strongly considering taking a break when I hear the phone ring.

I pick it up and say, "Kamina residence."

"Kamina-kun, it's me!"

"Mishima?  How nice to hear from you."

"How is your summer break going, Kamina-kun?"

"It's going well, thanks.  I'm enjoying and learning a lot from the art class I'm taking.  How about you, Mishima?"  
"That's good!  I've had extra piano lessons, worked on my homework, watched tv, and spent time with Yukino and Arimi."

"That sounds nice."

"Yep!  I was actually calling to see if you'll be free this Friday."

"Let me just check my class schedule." I look at my datebook and note that I don't have class that day.

"Hmm, I don't have class, so I should be free."

"Great!  You see, I entered a contest at the market for two tickets to the amusement park near where we are, and I won!"

"That's great, Mishima.  I'd definitely like to go with you."

"It's a date then!  Let's meet there at noon on Friday, Kamina-kun."

"Sure, Mishima, I'm looking forward to it."

As I stand in the train headed towards the park, I think about how much time we'll be able to spend there before I have to leave to be sure to be home before my parents return from work.  I decide that there should be plenty of time, and stop worrying about it. 

When I come upon the gate to the park, I see Mishima already waiting there, looking excited.  Today she's wearing jean shorts with a light purple t-shirt, a headband that matches her shirt, and her gray sneakers. She sees me approaching and walks quickly over.

"Kamina-kun!"

"Hello, Mishima."

She grabs hold of my hand and says, "Hurry, Kamina-kun, it's going to open soon!"

"Ok, Mishima."  

I smile, thinking of how excited she looks.  The gate opens and Mishima and I enter after having given our tickets.  She takes my hand again and sets off running, even faster than usual. 

"I want to go on the roller coaster first!"

"Sure."

We make our way through the rapidly growing crowd and arrive at the line at the entrance to the roller coaster. I watch Mishima as she stares in awe at the roller coaster as it speeds through turns and up and down the slopes. 

She looks at me and says, "I can't wait, this is my favorite ride here!"

I smile as I respond, "I'm sure that it will be fun, Mishima."

As we enter our seats, having waited so that we could sit up front, Mishima smiles at me as we put down the restraints. The ride shoots off quickly and I notice Mishima lift her arms into the air.  I smile as she screams and laughs as the ride continues, and claps when we return to the station. 

When we exit, Mishima encircles her arm around mine and says, "Wasn't that fun, Kamina-kun?"

I look at her and smile as I respond, "Yes, definitely, Mishima."

After having gone on more rides, I notice that Mishima's face looks flush and she seems tired.

"Mishima, would you like to take a break at the café there?"

"Ok, Kamina-kun."

We walk over and Mishima orders an ice cream while I choose a soda.  We sit down at a table underneath a bright yellow umbrella.

"Are there any rides in particular that you'd like to go on, Kamina-kun?"

"Hmm, I think we've been on all of them already, Mishima, so whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Ok!" She answers as she gives me the thumbs up sign.

I watch her as she scans the vicinity.  She stops eating suddenly and smiles.  

"Kamina-kun, let's go on the carousel next!"

"Sounds good, Mishima."

After she makes her decision, Mishima quickly finishes her ice cream and jumps up from her seat. I follow her and we wait in line for the ride.  When it is our turn, she quickly inspects the horses on the ride and chooses a pale yellow one with white roses interlaced in the mane and arranged across the saddle. I sit on the one next to hers. 

The ride begins soon afterwards, and Mishima smiles as she looks at the park, at the other horses and riders, and at me, as the ride goes in circles. 

When the ride finishes, Mishima and I wander around the park.  We eventually reach the carnival game area.  To my surprise, she stops at one stand and I notice her looking at a stuffed animal. 

She is about to continue walking when I say, "Mishima, I think I'll try my luck at this game."

"Really, Kamina-kun?"

I shake my head yes and she smiles in return.  I look closer and see that it's a game where you throw softballs to knock down objects, I think I can do this. I give the person running the stand the money and am given three softballs. While two of the balls hit their targets, all three need to in order to win. 

"Oh, too bad, Kamina-kun."

"I think I'll try one more time."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok!"

The first ball hits, and then the second.  I look at Mishima and smile, noticing the excited look on her face.  I throw the final one and successfully knock down the remaining target. Mishima claps.

"You did it, Kamina-kun!"

I grin as I look at her and say, "Would you like to choose a prize, Mishima?"

"Thank you so much, Kamina-kun!"

She looks at the person in the booth and says,  "I'll take the pink bunny, please."

The person takes the stuffed animal down and gives it to her.  She inspects it and compliments it for being cute. 

"I'm glad that you like it Mishima."

She looks at me and shakes her head yes.  As we walk hand in hand, I glance at my watch, and notice that we'll have to be going soon.  

"Mishima?"

She looks at me and responds, "Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"We'll need to be going soon, is there one last ride you'd like to go on?"

She squints as she thinks, and her eyes widen and she smiles as she says, "I know!  The ferris wheel!"

"Ok, sounds good."

After waiting in line, we climb into the car and the ride starts soon afterwards.  We both admire the surroundings, the park and the sky as the sun sets. 

Mishima takes my hand and looks at me as she says, "Isn't it beautiful, Kamina-kun?"

Instead of answering, I lean in and kiss her.  When I move away, she falls forward and hugs me.

"I've had a wonderful day with you, Kamina-kun."

"I have too, Mishima."

I calmly smile at her as she places her hand on my cheek.

"I love you, Kamina-kun."

"I love you, too, Mishima."

We smile and gaze at each other and at the sun until the ride comes to a stop.

After leaving the park, we walk together and reach Mishima's house.  

We say good bye, and as she turns away to walk inside, Mishima turns around again suddenly so that she is facing me.

"Mishima?"

"I have a great idea, Kamina-kun!   The two of us should go on a picnic in the park that's not far from my house."

I smile and respond, "That sounds like a good idea to me, Mishima."

"Great!  Do you think you could do it on Wednesday at noon?"

I try to remember my schedule, and realize I'm free then. 

"That should be fine, Mishima."

"Ok, I'll see you then, Kamina-kun!"

"Sure, Mishima, good bye."  
"Bye!"

After Mishima goes inside, I walk away, looking forward to seeing her again.

Author's Note 

I chose to have Ayato win Haruka a pink rabbit stuffed animal because there is one in a basket with two teddy bears in the scene in episode 9 when Haruka is cleaning her room.  

Next Chapter 

A Picnic


	35. A Picnic

Another chapter, and another author's note!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 35: A Picnic 

I look one last time at the contents in the first bag.  Mishima said that she would make lunch for us, and I said that I would bring drinks and dessert.  I had bought ramune and soda, Pocky, and cookies, and put them in a bag with my sketchpad and pencil.  I realized neither of us had planned to bring anything to sit on, so I brought a small blanket from home in another bag. Satisfied, I leave and make my way to the park.  

When I arrive at the playground in front of the park, I see Mishima.  She is wearing the yellow dress and is standing beside a bike with a basket in front of the handlebars.

"Hello, Mishima."

"Hi, Kamina-kun!"

I walk closer and look at the bike.  

"I decided to ride my bike here and keep the food in the basket."

"That was a good idea."

I watch as she takes the containers with the food out.

"Here, Mishima, I'll carry that."

"Are you sure, you're already carrying two bags."

I smile and say, "Don't worry."

"Ok!"

She hands the food to me and we walk across the open field.  

"Is there somewhere you'd like to sit, Mishima?"

She stands still as she thinks, and responds, "There's a pond not far from here, why don't we go there?"

"Sure."

I'm not sure where it is, so I follow Mishima.  As we walk, her hair and dress move with the wind, like the first time that we met.  

"Here we are, Kamina-kun!" Mishima says as she outstretches her hand and smiles.

"Great.  Why don't we put the blanket near that tree there?" I say as I point to the left.

"Ok!"

I put down the bags and take out the blanket, which I unfold and place on the ground. 

I place the other bags on the ground and start to take things out when Mishima says, "Oh, let's wait a little bit and admire the pond, don't you think, Kamina-kun?"

I smile and stop as I say, "Sure, Mishima, that's fine."

We both sit down on the blanket with our legs outstretched and leaning back with our hands to support us as we look out at the water. 

"Look, Kamina-kun, a family of ducks!" Mishima says as she points.

I look where she is pointing and see them.  She looks at me and smiles.  

In a more serious tone, Mishima says, "Kamina-kun?"

I look at her and say, "Yes, Mishima?"

She pulls up some grass as she continues, "I just wanted to say that, that these past few months with you have been the happiest I've ever had, I'm so glad that we're together."

I move closer and place my arm across her back and rest my hand on her shoulder.

"Mishima, I've never been this happy before, either, it's wonderful to have you in my life."

I look at her face and see tears streaming down.  I wipe them away and smile. 

"I have an idea, Mishima."

She looks at me surprised and says, "What is it?"

I reach into the bag that has my sketchpad and pencil and take them out.

"Would you mind if I sketched you at the edge of the pond?"

She shakes her head yes excitedly and says, "That would be fun!"

"Ok, then."

I stand up and offer my hand to help her up, which she accepts.  After she stands up, she runs to the shore. When she reaches it, she takes off her sandals and wades into the water slightly and waves at me as I approach. She puts her arm down and smiles.

"How would you like me to pose, Kamina-kun?"

"The way you are now is fine, Mishima."

"Ok!"

With her trying her best to remain still, I sketch, and show it to her when I finish.

"Wow, that's great, Kamina-kun!"

I smile in response, pleased that she likes it. 

"Can I have it?"

"Well, actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to have this one."

She smiles as she says, "Ok, Kamina-kun."

Mishima walks out of the water and puts her sandals back on.  After she finishes, we return to the blanket.

"Shall we eat now, Mishima?"

"Sure!"

Mishima takes out the food while I remove the drinks and the desserts.

"Ooo, ramune, Pocky and cookies, thanks Kamina-kun!"

"Of course."

As she hands me a tray, Mishima says, "Here's the lunch that I made for you."

"Thank you."

I open it and say, "It all looks great, Mishima."

She grins and says, "Thanks!"

With her chopsticks raised, Mishima says, "Let's eat!"

I laugh as I say, "Ok."

I try some and, noticing its good taste, I compliment her, "It tastes delicious, Mishima."

"I'm glad that you like it, Kamina-kun."

We eat our lunch in a content and calm silence, often looking at each other and the pond. 

When we finish, we clean up and I fold up the blanket after shaking grass out of it. 

We walk back to the playground and I put the containers back in Mishma's basket. As I do so, I notice she has climbed up on top of the slide, where she is waving to me. She laughs as she goes down.

As she gets up, she says, "I haven't done that in years!"

I watch silently and happily as she continues to enjoy the playground. 

After a little while, she moves towards and stands in front of the swings and says, "Kamina-kun, let's go on the swings together."

I smile as I respond, "Sure, Mishima."

I walk over and we sit down.  I grasp the chains and use my feet to propel myself so that I swing slowly in a small arc. I notice Mishima has used much more force and is laughing as she swings up high. 

As she descends, she says, "C'mon, Kamina-kun!"

I stop myself and use more force so that I go as high as Mishima, realizing how much I'm enjoying this. 

We continue, and Mishima says, "Isn't this fun?"

"Definitely."

Soon after, to my surprise, Mishima jumps off as her swing as it is ascending.  I stop my swing and get off.

"Is something wrong, Mishima?"

"Oh, no, I realized it was getting late, and that we should probably go home."

I clasp her hand and smile as I say, "Let's just stay like this for a little while."

She looks at me and smiles in response.

As I gaze in Mishima's eyes, I think how happy I am to be here today.

We break apart and Mishima starts to walk towards her bike.  I quicken my pace and put my sketchpad and pencil and the blanket in the basket with the containers before I get on the bike, much to her surprise.

"Kamina-kun?"

I grin as I say, "I have another idea, I'll bike you home."

She grins and runs to the bike and gets on behind me, encircles her arms around me, and rests her head on my back.  I smile back at her and start. 

As I bicycle, Mishima says, "This is nice."

"It certainly is."

__

Author's Note 

The scene in my story when Ayato and Haruka are in the playground after the picnic is an extended version of the scene in the opening where Ayato and Haruka are shown holding hands near a bike in a playground.

Next Chapter 

At the Beach


	36. At the Beach

Hello, great RahXephon news!  I saw on CDJapan's website that the movie DVD will be released in Japan (Region 2 and in Japanese only) on August 23, 2003. The limited edition first pressing will have a bonus replica of the theatrical souvenir book and a bonus disc.  It retails for 8800 yen.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 36: At the Beach 

__

I hear the telephone ring, but don't want to get it, after all, I'm comfortable in bed and had been sleeping.  However, I decide that it might be Mishima, so I throw off the covers and pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Ayato, it's me."

"Oh, Mamoru, hi."

"How's your break been going?"

I wipe my eyes and yawn before I say, "Fine, how about you?"

"Great, Hiroko and I were back at tennis camp and went out a lot.  How about you and Mishima?"

"That's good.  Yeah, we did stuff together."

"I'm calling because I have an idea.  I've been trying to get Hiroko to go to the beach, but she says she doesn't want to and the only reason I'm asking is because I want to see her in a swimsuit, which is actually the truth, but whatever."

Remembering the problems caused when I'd gone along with Mamoru's idea at the theater our first year in junior high, I sigh.

"So, let me guess, you want the four of us to go because you think Asahina will be more willing to go if Mishima's there, too?"

"You're smarter than I thought, Ayato!  And I'm sure you'd like to see Mishima in a swimsuit, too."

Annoyed, I say, "Mamoru, did you already forget what happened when you had 'an idea' about the movie?"

"That doesn't matter!  Besides, I bet Mishima would like to go with all of us."

I think about that, and decide that she probably would.

"Ok, Mamoru, I think it's a good idea, but _only_ if you understand, first, that I'm going because I think it would be a good way for the four of us to spend time together, and second, you can't let on that you're going because of the reason you told me."

"Sure, sure."  
"When were you planning on going?"

"You're done with your class, right?"

"Yeah, it finished yesterday."

"Let's go this Friday, one last party before the semester starts."

"Ok, Mamoru.  I'll call Mishima and ask her, do you know if Asahina can do it then?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she can."

"Ok, unless I call, let's meet there at 10 on Friday, ok?"

"Sure."

"All right, see you then."

"Yeah, bye, Ayato."

I arrive at the beach and see Mishima, Mamoru, and Asahina all waiting for me.  I wave and Mishima and Asahina wave back.

As I approach, Mamoru says, "Slept in again, eh, Ayato?"

Embarrassed, I say, "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's all right, we haven't been waiting long," Mishima answers.

"Reika's right, Kamina-kun."

I smile at both of them and say, "That's good."

Mamoru takes hold of Asahina's hand and says, "Let's go!"

I walk over next to Mishima, I notice that she's wearing the mint and blue patterned sundress and that she's tied the green ribbon around her ponytail. 

We join hands and I say, "Hello, Mishima, it's nice to see you again."

She smiles and says, "Same here, Kamina-kun.  What a great idea to come here, the four of us haven't had the chance to do anything this summer yet."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"Everyone, let's set up here," Mamoru says.

I look around and see that there seems to be enough space for all of us. We put down our towels so that Mamoru's is on one side, then Asahina's, then Mishima's, and finally, mine. After they lay out their towels, Mishima and Asahina go to the change area.  When they return, I notice that Mishima is wearing the sunflower patterned swimsuit again today.

After they sit down, Mamoru turns to Asahina and says, "Hiroko, would you like help putting your sunscreen on?"

Asahina gives him an angry look and says, "Torigai, you pervert!"

Mamoru feigns innocence and responds, "What are you talking about, Hiroko? I'm just trying to help."

Asahina crosses her arms and says, "Yeah, right, _help_."

I look over at Mishima, who seems to be stifling laughter and I smile slightly.  She notices and smiles back. 

Mamoru and Asahina start a conversation, and I'm about to say something to Mishima when I notice she has started reading a book.  Oh, well.  I take out my sketchbook and pencil from the duffel bag I brought with me and begin to sketch the shoreline. 

Noticing me, Asahina lifts her sunglasses up and looks at my drawing.

"Kamina-kun, I didn't realize you brought your sketchbook," she says, sounding surprised. 

Looking somewhat angry that their conversation was interrupted, Mamoru looks over as well.  Mishima's interest must have been piqued as well, because she puts down her book and leans in.

"That's a nice drawing, Kamina-kun, I especially like the seagulls," Mishima says.

I look at her and smile as I say, "Thanks, Mishima."

Her expression changes as she grins widely.  

"I have an idea!  Hiroko, let's build a sand castle, and Kamina-kun can draw it for us.  Wouldn't that be fun?"

Asahina laughs and says, "I think so, too, Reika."

Asahina gets up carefully while Mishima jumps up and they move forward, debating where exactly to build the castle. They choose a spot and I stop sketching and decide to watch.  I smile, glad that Mishima seems to be enjoying herself. 

When they finish, they both outstretch an arm to display the finished product. 

"Ta da!" They say at the same time. 

Mamoru claps and I smile as I say, "It looks good, Mishima, Asahina."

"Are you going to draw it now, Kamina-kun?" Asahina asks.

"I think it would be even better if you two were in the sketch, don't you think?"

Mishima and Asahina look at each other and then at me and say, "Ok!"

"Actually, Kamina-kun, draw it twice, one for me, and one for Reika."

I laugh and respond, "Sure, Asahina."

They seat themselves on either side of the castle and smile as I compose the sketches.

After I finish, I give them each a copy and they both compliment the sketch. 

The four of us relax some more, but Mamoru eventually gets restless and says, "Let's go in the water."

Asahina lifts her sunglasses again as she says back, "Oh, no, I'll never be able to brush my hair again after it goes in _this_ water!"

Mamoru smirks and surprises us all when he suddenly picks up Asahina, throws her sunglasses on her towel and starts running with her towards the water.

"Wait, Torigai, what are you doing?! Stop! No, don't you _dare_ bring me in the water, if you do, I swear, TORIGAI!"

Mishima and I watch in surprise as Mamoru continues to run right into and under the water, Asahina with him.

Mishima and I look at each other and can't help but laugh.

When they resurface, Asahina shouts, "Why, you!  Look at me!"

Mishima leans over and whispers in my ear, "Let's go closer, Kamina-kun."

I turn to her and say, "Ok."

We get up and walk to the water, where Mamoru and Asahina are now having an all-out war.

"Hiroko?" Mishima asks as we make our way into the water.

"Oh, Reika, look at me!" 

Mishima immerses herself in the water and comes back up.

"Look, Hiroko, we look silly together now," she says with a smile. 

Asahina smiles at Mishima and walks toward her.

"Thanks, Reika."

We stay in the water for a while longer, swimming and riding the waves. 

As we walk back to our towels, Mamoru comes along side me and says, "Why don't we get drinks and snacks for all of us, Ayato?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Mamoru."

"Hiroko, Mishima, you go back, Ayato and I are going to buy stuff.  What do you want?"

"I'll take lemonade and a fruit bar, Torigai."

"No problem, Hiroko."

"Can I have a ramune and an ice cream bar, Kamina-kun?"

"Sure, Mishima."

Mamoru and I go and buy the food and drinks for Mishima and Asahina, and get drinks for ourselves.

As Mamoru passes her drink and fruit bar to Asahina, he says, "Here, Hiroko."

She smiles at him as she accepts them and says, "Thanks, Torigai!"

I lean over and give Mishima hers, which she happily accepts and thanks me for.

We talk and watch the water as we finish our drinks and snacks, enjoying each other's company. 

Next Chapter 

The Cultural Festival – Part I 


	37. The Cultural Festival: Part I

Hello!  I've started another short arc, hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respectful owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 37: The Cultural Festival – Part I_

__

As I wait for homeroom to start, I sketch Mishima in my notebook.

"Ah, how can we be back already, it seems like we were just here!" Asahina complains.

"I know what you mean, Hiroko," Mishima responds. 

"Don't remind me, I didn't finish my homework," Mamoru says.

"Torigai, you told me you finished a long time ago!"

Mamoru shrugs and says, "Hey, I was having too much fun with you, Hiroko."

Asahina shakes her head and takes out her notebook.

Mishima looks at me and says, "What are you drawing, Kamina-kun?"

Blushing, I reply, "Well, I hope you don't mind, since I didn't ask, but I was sketching you."

Looking interested, she says, "Really?  Can I see?"

"Sure," I say as I hand it to her.

"As good as always!"

I smile and say, "Thanks, Mishima."

She hands it back to me and, after I look at my watch, I realize that homeroom is going to start soon. 

The class representative walks to the front of room to start the usual announcements.  Uninterested, I look out the window and watch the rain fall.

"Good morning, everyone, I have great news to announce today."

Hearing the word 'great,' I turn to listen.

"The administration and student council have come to an agreement to re-instate the practice of having an annual cultural festival at Sakuraba.  Each of the homerooms will be participating.  So, we'll need to decide what we would like to do."

Sudden and loud chatter fills the room as the representative tries to re-gain order.

"Please, please, one person at a time.  Raise your hand and I'll call on you.  I'll write the ideas on the board and then we can vote."

Random students raise their hands and make suggestions, mostly centering around food. In the end, the popular vote is to serve tea and snacks.

As we eat our lunch at the water fountain, Asahina says, "Doesn't this sound like fun, Reika?"

Her mouth full, Mishima shakes her head yes in response.

Asahina holds her chopsticks up near her face as she says, "I'm so excited that the girls are supposed to wear kimonos, it seems the only opportunity we get to do that is at New Year's!"

"That's true, Hiroko, but I don't like my kimono very much, it's a hand-me-down from my mom. I wish I could get a new one."

"Oh, that's too bad, Reika, maybe you can ask for a new one for Christmas."

"That's a good idea, Hiroko."

Asahina smiles as she shakes her head yes in agreement. 

"I'm looking forward to you serving me, Hiroko," Mamoru says.

Asahina jabs him with her chopsticks and says, "Idiot!  You'll be helping, too!"  She sticks out her tongue and defiantly looks away from him, while he chuckles as he watches her. 

"What do you think, Kamina-kun?" Mishima asks.

I respond, "Oh, I'm looking forward to it, Mishima."  
Mishima smiles and says, "That's good."

Things become busy soon afterwards.  I lead the decorations committee, Mishima and Asahina are on the food and tea committee, and Mamoru helps on the finance committee.  The homeroom had voted to have sakura as the theme, so committee members have painted pictures of blossoms and I painted a sakura tree in blossom for the door to the classroom. 

At dinner the Friday before the festival, my mother says, "Ayato, your school is having a cultural festival this Sunday, correct?"

I wonder how she heard about that?  I had intentionally _not_ told her.

"Uh, yeah."

"Since you didn't let me know, I found out about in a letter from the principal. Honestly, I could think you didn't want me and your father to attend," my mother says, with an angry expression.

"No, of course not," I say, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that I was lying. 

"See, Maya, I told you so," my father says, smiling, making me feel guilty, but I get over it quickly when I think of the problems that could be caused if they did come.

"Will you be able to come?" I ask. 

"Unfortunately not.  We'll be visiting friends that day," my mother answers.

Great!

"Oh, that's too bad," I say, feigning disappointment.

"Maybe another time, Ayato," my father says.

"Yes, maybe," I answer, looking at my mother, who still appears to be angry. 

As I walk from the train station to the school, I look forward to seeing Mishima in her kimono. Since we weren't able to be together for New Year's, this will be the first time I'll see her in one; I'm sure that she'll look beautiful.  

The four of us will be working the first shift, but we'll be free after that to see what other homerooms have done.

I step inside the classroom, pleased with how the decorations turned out.  I see Mamoru and Asahina, but not Mishima.  

"Hi, Mamoru, Asahina.  Good to see you."

"Hi, Kamina-kun."

"Yo, Ayato.  I bet you're looking for Mishima."

"Well, yeah, actually."

"She's in the cafeteria, since, as any girl _should_ _be able to_, she's helping to make the tea and snacks."

Noticing the jab directed at her, Asahina promptly hits Mamoru with her tray and shouts, "YOU JERK!" before stomping away.

I shake my head and say, "I'll help soon, I just want to say hi to Mishima."

Mamoru chuckles and says, "Sure, Ayato."

I make my way to the cafeteria, anxious to see Mishima, and looking forward to our day together. 

Next Chapter 

The Cultural Festival – Part II

__

__

__


	38. The Cultural Festival: Part II

Here's the second (and last) chapter in the arc. In case anyone was curious, I'll be finishing this up in probably 3-4 more chapters. I hope that you enjoy the remainder of the story!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 38: The Cultural Festival – Part II 

I arrive at the cafeteria, surprised to see so many students working busily to make the items that they will be selling.  I scan the room, but can't seem to find Mishima.  I weave through the crowd and finally spot her with some of my other classmates.  

When I reach her, I say, "Mishima?"

She looks up and says, "Oh, Kamina-kun!"

I notice that she's wearing an apron over her school uniform and that she has her hair in a ponytail, maybe she decided against wearing her kimono.

"How are things going here?"

"Well, thanks!  I'll be finishing up here soon. A few more people are coming, so I'll be able to go back to the room and help serve, after I change, of course."

I smile and respond, "That's good, Mishima."

I'm glad I'll be able to see her in a kimono after all.

"Mishima-san!"  I hear a girl shout.

"I'm coming, Hanajima-san!  I'm sorry, Kamina-kun, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, Mishima, good luck."

"Thanks!"

As I re-enter the classroom, Mamoru runs out the door, nodding his head at me as he passes.  Asahina is taking orders at one of the tables. I notice that there are now sakura branches with flowers in white vases on the white tablecloth covered tables, which I think looks nice.  

I see the class representative and walk over to him. "Honda, I'm back, what can I do?"

"Oh, Kamina, I wondered where you went." 

He looks at his notepad and says, "Kamina, you can help clean and prepare tables for new customers with Uchida."

"Ok, Honda."

I wander around the room, and finally see Uchida cleaning some teacups in a basin in the back of the room. 

I let him know that I'm helping, and we start working, with me looking intermittently around the classroom to see if Mishima has arrived. 

While Uchida and I are cleaning off a tablecloth, I feel a tap on my shoulder and say, "Oh, hold on, I just need to do this."

The person says nothing, and Uchida and I finish.  I then turn around and am surprised to see Mishima standing there.

"Mishima!  I'm sorry I made you wait, I didn't realize it was you."

She smiles as she says, "That's all right, Kamina-kun, I shouldn't have disturbed you."

Smiling, I look more carefully at her, and see that she is wearing a pale pink kimono with a light blue wrap tie around the waist.

She blushes as she says, "It, it's plain isn't it…"

I take hold of her hand and say, "Of course not, it looks lovely on you."

"Thank you."

I hear Uchida clearing his throat and, blushing, I say, "Mishima, I'm guessing you're going to help serving soon, so I'll meet up with you after our shift is over?"

She gives me the thumbs up sign and says, "Sounds good, Kamina-kun!"

As I continue to clean tables and dishes, I pass Mishima sometimes as she seats people, takes orders, and brings the customers their food and drinks. The shift eventually ends and I meet Mishima, Mamoru, and Asahina out in the hallway near our classroom.

"Reika, were you planning on wearing your kimono the whole day?"

"I think it would be nice, don't you, Hiroko?"

Asahina smiles and says, "I think so too, Reika."

The four of us look at a schedule to determine what to do.  Mamoru and Asahina decide to visit a classroom selling onigiri, while Mishima decides she would like to go to a classroom featuring some traditional festival games, so we split off and say good bye, deciding to meet later.

Mishima takes hold of my hand and we head to the classroom. 

When we enter the room, she quickens her pace, pointing and commenting.  

After searching, she looks at me with a broad grin and says, "Kamina-kun, I want to try the goldfish game!"

"Sure, Mishima."

While I stand by watching, Mishima gives the money to the person tending the game and carefully tries, but is unsuccessful. 

"Ah!  It ripped, Kamina-kun!" 

"You should try again, Mishima, it looked pretty close to me."

Before she can get up to pay again, I take money out of my pocket and hand it to the person.

Mishima looks up at me and says, "Thanks so much, Kamina-kun!"

"No problem, Mishima."

Unfortunately, she is unsuccessful the second time as well, but the third time, she catches one, and after it is put in a bag with water for her, she claps and then hugs me as she says, "I did it, Kamina-kun!"

"Great job," I answer. 

After she plays some more games, we watch a 1-act play and a magic show, and visit different classrooms serving food.  After getting snacks, we step into the hallway, and Mishima suddenly runs forward waving.  I look where she is going and see Mamoru and Asahina.

"Hiroko!" Mishima shouts.

Asahina turns around surprised, and sees Mishima. "Reika!"

She and Mamoru stop as Mishima and I approach.

"Are you having a nice time so far, Reika?"

"Yep!  Look, I won a fish!"  Mishima lifts up the bag for Asahina to look at.

"How cute!"

I look at my watch and realize that the festival is almost over.  

"Everyone, is there something you want to do before it ends?"

"I heard that there was an origami demonstration going on in 1-4, let's go to that," Asahina volunteers.

"That sounds like fun, Hiroko," Mishima answers.

"Sure," Mamoru and I say.

We walk to the classroom, which is surprisingly full, and watch as first year students fold the paper into animals and other objects.  Later, paper is handed out to everyone in the room, and we are instructed how to fold a crane.  I look over at Mishima, and realize she must be really enjoying herself, as she listens intently and carefully folds. 

The class ends, and we walk out, Mishima and Asahina complimenting each other's cranes while Mamoru and I follow. 

On the train ride home, Mishima moves next to me, crane in hand, and says, "Kamina-kun, I wanted to give you my crane as a gift."

I smile as I take it and say, "Thank you so much Mishima.  Here, I'd like you to have mine, too."

"Thanks!" she says as she takes mine. We smile, and after she gets off at her stop, I look at the crane, happy to have received this present from Mishima.

Next Chapter 

The Approaching Holidays


	39. Winter: Part I

Hello! In honor of RahXephon receiving its own category, I'm writing a new two chapter arc to "Lost Melody." Here's the first chapter, I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 39: Winter - Part I

I glance out the window, half expecting to see a multitude of snowflakes falling from the sky. I had thought this may happen after this morning, when I watched the weather report while eating breakfast. I am startled when I feel something hit my shoulder. I look and see a folded piece of paper. I turn my glance towards Mishima's direction and she smiles at me. Deciding the note must be from her, I try my best to casually place my hand over it and bring it down into my lap. I first watch to see if the teacher is looking before opening it to read.

'Kamina-kun, do you think it's going to snow today? I hope so. Don't forget our plans for Sunday!'

I carefully and watchfully take my pencil from the top of my desk and write next to her message.

'I'd like that, too, Mishima. Of course, I'd never forget something so important, I'm looking forward to it.'

I am surprised when she reaches her hand out towards mine, and, following her lead, I pass the note, undetected by the teacher. She secretly but excitedly opens the note, and, out of the corner of my eye, I see her blush and smile as she reads my response. A few moments pass, and my sight returns to the window, where I can now see the snowflakes that we had hoped to see.

Having escaped my home with an excuse of meeting Mamoru and Asahina, I make my way through the snow. Although far from blizzard conditions, enough snow had fallen to blanket the ground and more than cover the grass in the yards. I am not always steady in the snow and the ice that has come with it, so I walk more slowly than usual, but am ready to quicken my pace if I feel I need to prevent from being late. She had wanted to plan this day, so I am interested to see what she has decided. When I arrive at our meeting place, she is already there, the scarf that I gave her for Christmas last year wrapped around her neck, her cheeks pink, and her breath creating curls of white near her face. She sees me approaching, and waves, her broad smile showing.

I walk so that I am standing before her and smile as I say, "Hello, Mishima."

She entwines her left arm in my right and says, "Hello, Kamina-kun!"

Grinning, I say, "I'm curious what you have planned for today."

She giggles and says, "That's a secret."

I laugh and say, "All right. You lead the way, then."

"Ok!"

We walk a few blocks until we reach a park with a pond. As we come closer, I see people ice skating on the pond, and realize what we will be doing first.

She looks to me and says, "I've never been skating with Kamina-kun, and, since the weather turned out well, I wanted to try."

Embarrassed, I put my left hand behind my head and say, "I – I've never actually skated before – but I'm willing to try."

She waves with her right hand and says, "No need to worry, I'll be there for you."

I smile as I look to her and say, "Thanks, Mishima."

She nods her head yes vigorously and increases her speed, so I follow her lead.

We walk to the stand where they are renting skates and pick out our sizes.

I reach for my wallet, but hear Mishima say, "I'll get this today, Kamina-kun."

"Are you sure, Mishima, I don't mind."

"It's all right, I'm treating you today."

"Thank you, then, Mishima."

"No problem!"

After she has paid, we take our skates and sit on a bench next to each other. After we remove our shoes, we place the skates on and begin to lace them up.

"You have to make sure the skates are snug on your foot, Kamina-kun."

"Oh, ok, thanks."

I tighten and tie the laces. When I'm finished, I look to Mishima and see that she is ready as well.

"Are you all set?" she asks.

I nod my head yes and attempt to stand. Unsteadily, I approach the pond and carefully place my skates on the ice. I wobble, feeling myself lose balance, but am steadied when Mishima skates around to face me and takes hold of both my hands.

My face red from a combination of the cold and my embarrassment, I look to her and say, "Thank you, Mishima."

"Sure, Kamina-kun," she answers with a smile.

"Let's take it easy at first," she suggests.

"Sounds great to me," I answer.


	40. Winter: Part II

Hello! Here's the second and final chapter in my new "Lost Melody" arc, thanks for reading! 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 40: Winter – Part II 

"The first thing you should try is to straighten, Kamina-kun."

"All right," I answer before lifting myself so that I am more steady.

She then lets go of both of my hands and quickly moves so that she is on my left side. Her right hand takes hold of my left and she smiles at me, which I return.

"When you're skating, you need to shift your weight from one leg to the other when you're moving."

I nod my head yes in understanding.

"Here, I'll show you the kind of motion you should be making to propel yourself."

She demonstrates the movements and then looks to me.

Having watched carefully, I try my best to mimic her movements.

"That's great!"

I blush again and say, "Thanks, Mishima."

"Here, let's try moving forward, ok?"

"Sure."

We move slowly, and I find myself gripping her hand tighter for support as I wobble.

"Sorry about…" I begin, before losing my balance.

So as not to bring her down with me, I quickly let go of her hand as I fall to the ground.

She stops and bends down, appearing concerned.

In an anxious tone, she says, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, it wasn't too bad."

Her anxiety fades and she reaches out her hands towards me.

I take hold of them, and she helps me stand.

After clasping our hands together, we start off once more.

It takes time – and a couple more falls – but I find myself grasping the method, much to Mishima's delight.

We continue like this for a while, but, curious, I say to Mishima, "How long have you known how to skate, Mishima?"

"Hmm, my parents first took me when I was about 4. I was scared at first that I might fall through the ice. But, then I saw my parents, and I realized I wanted to try. I haven't skated too much, but I try to go a few times each year before the winter ends."

"I see. Can you do any of the tricks?"

She laughs quietly, and says, "No, I'm not good. The only things I can do are skate backwards and figure eights."

"I'd like to see that, if you don't mind of course."

She appears embarrassed, but says, "Sure, I can."

She carefully removes her hand from mine and I watch as she sets off, and I am awestruck as I watch her graceful movements.

She comes back soon, her face flushed.

"That was amazing, Mishima."

She looks surprised, and says, "Reallly, Kamina-kun?"

I shake my head yes and smile.

"I – I'm glad you think so."

We hold hands again, and skate for a while longer.

I notice Mishima seeming to be tired, and I'm pretty exhausted myself, so I say to her, "Would you like to keep going, Mishima?"

She thinks for a moment before responding, "I'm actually a little tired. Stopping would be fine with me, how about you Kamina-kun?"

"Yeah, I think so, too."

We step off the ice and return to the bench to place our shoes back on. After we return the skates, we walk hand in hand through the park. She surprises me at one point when she stops. I look, and only see a small snow covered hill.

"Mishima?" I say, concerned.

She is silent at first, but then looks to me blushing, confusing me.

"It's really silly of me, but – would you like to make snow angels, Kamina-kun?"

Now comprehending her behavior, I smile and say, "Sure, Mishima."

We turn around, and, on the count of three, fall backwards into the snow.

Mishima giggles as she makes her angel, and I look to her, glad to see her so happy. We finish and stand. Mishima leans her head on my shoulder and takes hold of my arm again.

She lifts her head slightly and says, "I like that, how our angels are next to each other, like how I always want to be by your side."

She pulls away slightly and I take her in my arms and slowly stroke her hair.

"It's what I want most, too, Mishima," I say before separating and kissing her.

We stand silently for a few moments before Mishima hugs me once more and grasps my hand.

I look ahead, and see a snack stand.

I say to Mishima, "Would you like some hot chocolate, Mishima?"

She shakes her head yes vigorously and says, "Sure, Kamina-kun!"

We quicken our steps until we are standing before the person at the booth. I order, but Mishima insists on paying. We take the hot chocolates and sit on another bench.

"Ah, so warm," Mishima says.

I nod my head in agreement before taking a sip.

She drinks and says, "Delicious, don't you think, Kamina-kun?"

"Definitely," I answer.

My right hand is resting on the seat of the bench, and Mishima covers it with her left, which feels nice. We silently drink together, and I enjoy the calm and peaceful silence.

We finish, and noting the time, I walk Mishima home, waving to her as she enters her home. On my way back home, the snow begins to fall once more, and I smile.


	41. The Approaching Holidays

Hi, everyone, sorry about the long delay for this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 41: The Approaching Holidays

__

I stare at the painting I'm currently working on. It doesn't seem quite done, but I'm not sure what I should do next to improve it.

"Aya."

I look up and to my left, where I see Soujirou standing.

"Oh, Soujirou, what's up?"

He says, "You must be really into it, activity period's over."

I look around and see that most people have already finished cleaning up.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you mind waiting while I clean up?"

"No problem, I'll help."

"Thanks."

We carry over the paintbrushes to the sinks and start cleaning.

"Do you have any plans with Narumi for Christmas or New Year's?"

"Some of her friends are having a party on Christmas Eve, so we'll be going to that. We're also planning to go to a shrine on New Year's. How about you?"

I realize that Mishima and I haven't discussed it yet, and that she might not even be here over Christmas.

"We haven't talked about it, I should bring that up with her later."

"That's a good idea. Will you be exchanging gifts?"

"Yeah, you?"

He shakes his head yes.

We finish up and, as we walk towards the door, I say, "Thanks, Soujirou."

"No problem, Aya. I'll see you later then, bye."

"Bye."

I walk to the music room and see Mishima, Narita, and Tsuchiya in the hallway, talking.

I wave and say, "Hello, Mishima, Narita-san, Tsuchiya-san."

Mishima smiles and says, "Hi, Kamina-kun."

"Yo, Kamina-kun," Narita says.

"Good afternoon, Kamina-kun," Tsuchiya says.

Narita turns to Mishima and says, "That's too bad that you won't be here for Christmas, Haruka."

"Yeah, I'll be visiting my uncle then."

"We can do stuff when you get back, though."

"Sure, Arimi, I'd like to."

"We should be going, Arimi," Tsuchiya says.

"Sure, sure, Yukino. See you later, Haruka, Kamina-kun!"

"Bye, Yukino, Arimi."

"Good bye, Narita-san, Tsuchiya-san."

As they walk away, I take hold of Mishima's hand and say, "How was club today, Mishima?"

"Great, Kamina-kun, how about you?"

"Fine, thanks. So you won't be here for Christmas after all, Mishima?"

"I'm afraid not, Kamina-kun. But, the good news is that I'll be here over New Year's!"

"I'm glad," I respond with a smile.

"Also, I _begged_ my parents, and they agreed to let me buy a new kimono, so I'll be able to wear it for New Year's."

"That's nice."

She shakes her head yes and says, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to pick it out."

"Certainly, Mishima. I'd be happy too."

She hugs me quickly and says, "Great! I was planning on going next Sunday, is that all right with you?"

"That's fine."

We wait at the gate for Mamoru and Asahina, and I take my hands out of my pockets and rub and blow on them; I really wish I hadn't lost my gloves. I notice Mishima watching me and blush as I put my hands back in my pockets.

"Kamina-kun, where are your gloves?"

"I lost them, I think I may have left them on the train."

"Ah, Kamina-kun," she says, shaking her head.

I decide to change the subject so I ask, "Mishima, since you won't be here over Christmas, when would you like to exchange gifts?"

She responds, "Well, I'm coming back on the 28th. I'd like to go to a shrine with you on New Year's, Kamina-kun, if you're able to. We could exchange then, how does that sound?"

I smile and say in response, "That sounds like a great idea, Mishima."

"Ok, it's a date then!"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it."

Mamoru and Asahina arrive soon afterwards, and we go together to the train station.

When I arrive back home, I go to my room and sit at the edge of my bed. I decide that I should buy my gift for Mishima this Sunday. I had been thinking for a while about what I wanted to get her, and I decided earlier this week what I want to buy.

I wake up early on Sunday and get ready. After I finish, I go downstairs and see my parents eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Ayato!" my father says.

"Good morning, Dad," I reply.

"You're up early today, Ayato," my mother says.

"Yeah, I need to go out and do some chores."

"Hmm, really. Do you have time to join us for breakfast?"

"I don't think I'll be able to, thanks, though."

"When will you be back?" My mother asks.

"Sometime this afternoon, most likely."

"All right, we'll see you then."

"Ok, bye, Mom, Dad."

"Bye, Ayato!" my father says.

"Good bye," my mother replies.

As I walk out the door, I worry about all the times my mother seems not to have believed what I've told her, I hope I'm noticing something that isn't really there.

Once in the shopping district, I head to the jewelry store, and search for a salesperson when I enter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy a silver ring, please."

"Do you know what size you'll need?"

Fortunately, I had seen Narita in the hallway and asked her to find out Mishima's ring size so that she could tell me.

"Yes, the person I'm buying it for is a size 6."

"All right, please come this way."

I follow her and look at the selection. I see one band with flowers engraved along the outside, bordered by a line on each side. I take a closer look at it, and decide that it would look very nice on her.

"I'll take this one, please."

"Very well, would you like anything engraved in it?"

"Yes, could you please put 'To my beloved Reika'?"

I had chosen to put Reika rather than Mishima because I decided that I want to start calling her by her given name after I give her this present, and ask if she'll do the same with me.

"Of course."

I make my purchase and wander around the district before I go home. I smile, thinking of how, while it isn't truly an engagement ring, the gift is meant to show that I will always care for her.

Next Chapter

Sunday


	42. Sunday

Hi, there! This is the second-to-last chapter, I plan to have the final chapter up soon (likely later today or tomorrow). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 42: Sunday

I walk to the family room and check to see if my mother is home, and, fortunately, she is not. My father left on a business trip and won't be back until after New Year's, so I'm not worried about seeing him. Relieved, I step out the door and start walking.

As I approach where we were supposed to meet, I hear "Kamina-kun!"

I look and see Mishima in her school coat and with the scarf I gave her last Christmas tied around her neck. Though I can't see the shirt she's wearing, I notice that she's wearing khakis and brown shoes. I also notice that there are pieces of paper sticking out of one of the pockets of her coat.

Mishima hugs me as she says, "Hi, Kamina-kun!"

"Hello, Mishima."

I look again at the papers and she notices me looking, and, strangely, blushes.

"You must be looking at these," she says as she takes them out.

She turns them over before she hands them to me and I realize that they are photographs. One is of our trip to Kyoto and one is from our first date. When I turn them back over, I notice that, on the back of the Kyoto trip one, it says, 'With my beloved Ayato, 2011-8-10.' I don't get to read the back of the other one because Mishima noticed me reading the Kyoto one, and quickly takes them away.

Blushing again, she says, "How embarrassing!"

I smile as I respond, "I liked seeing that."

I'm especially glad because it might mean she'll say yes when I ask if we can call each other by our given names.

"I, I always keep these pictures with me, they're, they're very important to me."

I embrace her and respond, "I'm glad."

When we break apart, she takes a digital camera out of the other pocket of her coat.

"I realized we haven't taken pictures in a while, and I'd like some new ones."  
"That's a good idea, I'd like some more, too."

"Why don't we take some pictures before we shop, Kamina-kun?"

"Sure, Mishima, that's fine with me. Did you have any place in mind?"

"Hmm, not really, let's just take them at random places!"

I laugh as I respond, "Ok."

So, we take pictures of each other and ask people to take pictures of both of us in front of building signs, at traffic signals, on benches, and in front of store windows.

As she takes my picture next to a small statute, she stops in mid-action, laughing. "This is just too funny, Kamina-kun."

I smile and shake my head yes in response. She takes the picture and I walk back towards her, and we continue on our way.

Not long after, I say to her, "Mishima, would you like to start your shopping soon?"

"That's a good idea, Kamina-kun, let's go!"

I grin as I respond, "Sure, Mishima."

Since I've never owned any traditional clothing, I don't know where any stores are, so I follow Mishima as she leads the way. We enter inside and she scans the store quickly and smiles broadly as she moves around, admiring the vast array of designs available. She randomly points to ones and comments, while I watch and listen.

"Mishima?"

"Yes, Kamina-kun?"

"Would you like me to ask a salesperson for help, or would you rather search on your own?"

"Hmm, I think it would be good to get help, thanks, Kamina-kun!"

"Sure."

I start my search, and find a saleswoman near the counter.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Well, not me, but a person that I'm with."

"Of course."

The woman and I walk over to where Mishima is waiting, and I stand by while they work together to find what she is looking for. As I watch, she tries on kimonos of all different colors and patterns. She models for me and asks me my opinion on all of them.

At one time, she comes out of the change room more quickly than usual, which catches me by surprise.

"Kamina-kun! Look at this one!" She says as she approaches me and spins in a circle. The fabric is a bright yellow color and in the lower right corner of the skirt section and near the left shoulder, the fabric is pink in the shapes of sakura blossoms in full bloom, and the kimono has a matching pink wrap tie around the waist.

She faces towards me with her arms outstretched as she says, "Isn't it beautiful, Kamina-kun?"

I smile and respond, "It definitely is, it look wonderful on you, Mishima."

She laughs and returns to the mirror, where she inspects herself once more.

She then returns to where I am standing and hugs me as she says softly in my ear, "This is the one."

We break apart and, after she changes, I follow her as she goes to the cashier to make her purchase.

I carry the bag for her, and, as we exit, I say, "What would you like to do now, Mishima?"

She stops and thinks for a moment, and answers, "I know! Let's go to the café we went to on our first date!"

"That's a great idea."

She excitedly grabs my hand, but, surprisingly, does not start running. Instead, she starts humming Katun no Sadame quietly as we walk. I start humming the song as well, and, when she notices, she smiles at me. I grasp her hand tighter, and we continue to walk and hum.

I open the door for Mishima at the café and we step inside. She orders a latte and a slice of cheesecake, while I choose a cappuccino. We find a table by the window and sit quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

"I can't believe I leave tomorrow, and I won't see you again until at least the 28th," Mishima says dejectedly.

I take hold of her hands and say, "Don't worry, Mishima, we'll see each other again soon, and we have the phone, right?"

She bows her head as she says, "I have to do things with my family the whole time, so I might not have time to call, I'm sorry."

I put my hand on her chin and lift her head as I say, "It's all right, Mishima, being able to spend New Year's together will more than make up for it."

She tears up but smiles as she answers, "That's true."

In a more serious tone, I answer, "And, and, there's something important I'm going to ask you that day, too."

She looks at me surprised and says, "I'll, I'll be waiting for that then, Kamina-kun."

We finish and, as we get up, Mishima says, "I don't want to, Kamina-kun, I but I have to be going home now to pack."

I hold her hand and say, "Ok, Mishima. I'm glad we were able to spend this time together."

She smiles and says, "Me, too."

I walk her back to her house, and when we reach it, I say, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again on New Year's Mishima, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in your new kimono."

She embraces me as she answers, "Thank you, Kamina-kun, I'm going to miss you so much, but, like you said, spending New Year's together will make it all worth it. And besides, I already decided, I'm going to take my pink bunny with me as a reminder of you."

I smile and, as I lean in to kiss her, I say, "I love you, Mishima."

"I love you, too, Kamina-kun."

After a few seconds we break apart, and we embrace again.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back on the 28th, Kamina-kun."

"I'll be waiting, Mishima."

"All right, then. I'll see you soon, Kamina-kun!"

"Of course, Mishima."

She enters her house and waves at me as I turn around to walk away. I return her wave and start walking home.

As I open the door, I see my mother silently standing in the hallway.

Surprised, I say, "Oh, Mom, hi."

"I've been waiting, Ayato."

"I didn't know you'd be home, I thought you were at work. I'm sorry, did we say we were going to do something today?"

Her eyes narrow as she says, "No, I believe you had plans today with Mishima Haruka, and tomorrow, and likely the day after that."

I freeze in shock and stare at her, dumbfounded.

"You're acting quite surprised, Ayato. Did you really think I didn't know what was going on? I've suspected ever since that day when she came here."

I have to think quickly, do I deny it, do I argue, what should I do? I decide that, without realizing it, I've wronged Mishima by keeping her hidden from my parents and that I owe it to her to make our relationship clear to them.

"It's true, Mishima and I have been seeing each other for a while."

I am even more surprised to see tears start to flow down my mother's face.

She quietly says, "I, I was supposed to be the only one, but that girl…"

Confused and angry, I say, "Even if you say I can't date, that I can't be with Mishima, I'm not going to do what you want."

She looks up at me, surprised, and says, "Ayato."

"Mishima is the most important person in my life, I love her, and I'm not going to let anything get in our way."

Suddenly looking angry, she slaps me on my cheek.

"How could you! This wasn't supposed to happen! You, you weren't supposed to do something like this!"

I step back slightly, startled by her words and actions. However, I know that I'm not going to give in at all to what she wants.

"It _did_ happen, and I'm glad that it has, why are you so angry that I've found happiness?!"

The tears begin to flow again and she covers her face as she shakes it no. I stand still, not sure whether I should try to comfort her.

"My son, my beloved son," she whimpers between tears as I remain still.

Fighting pangs of guilt but determined to stand my ground, I turn and walk to my room. At the door, I turn around and say, "And, by the way, I don't have plans with Mishima tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, she's visiting her uncle until the 28th. But I _am_ going to see her after that and I'll be spending New Year's with her." With that, I open the door, enter my room, and close it behind me.

Final Chapter

The End of Our World


	43. The End of Our World

Hello, everyone. Here is the final chapter of "Lost Melody," and my last author's notes.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 43: The End of Our World_

December 28, 2012

In bed, I look over at the clock again, 3:00 AM. I shift positions, but am unable to get comfortable. My mind swirls with thoughts, of Mishima's return, New Year's, and the situation with my mother. Since that Sunday, I have spent as much time as possible out of the house, doing homework and reading in the library or the park where Mishima and I had our picnic. My mother and I have spoken little, and it does not seem that things are going to improve soon. I sigh quietly and get out of bed, deciding to read a book to help me relax. I return to bed with a book, and, after reading for a while, I take the picture out of my desk of Mishima and me in Kyoto, and smile as I look at it. I haven't spoken to her since the day we went together to choose the kimono, so I'm excited that she'll be returning today. She had promised to call, so I'll stay home, even if it means I'll have to deal with my mother. I reach again into the desk and take out the box holding the ring. I inspect it for a moment, as I think of how I'll phrase my question to her, and then carefully place it back in the desk. However, I do not put the Kyoto picture back in, I decide instead to leave it in the open standing on my desk, where it should have been all along.

I am startled when I hear a noise. I notice that I had fallen asleep leaning up against my pillow, which I had propped up last night. I go to turn off my alarm, but I notice that it says 6:00 AM. I thought that I'd set it for 8:00? I check, and see that it was set for 8:00. What was that sound then? Suddenly, I hear a noise louder than I had ever heard before, almost like a bomb. I open the curtains and gasp at the sight, there's a war going on!

I jump out of bed, and, instinctively, reach and pick up the Kyoto picture and run out, looking for my mother.

"Mom! Mom! We have to go find shelter now, there's a war going on!"

Frantic, I search all of the rooms, shouting for her, but she's nowhere to be found. I open the front door and call for her, but don't see her. I walk out to the sidewalk, where I look around quickly. I am startled when I notice that someone has grabbed my arm.

"Mom?"

I look and see that it is a woman from the neighborhood.

"Ayato-kun, come on, we need to go to the shelter."

"Wait, my mother, I don't know what happened to her!"

"I'm sure she's gone on ahead, hurry!"

She starts running and I reluctantly keep up with her. Where could my mother have gone? I look down at the picture in my hand and realize, Mishima! What if something happened to her!

"Ayato-kun, what are you doing, why did you stop?!"

I look at my neighbor and start running again, if I don't find shelter soon, I might never be able to look for Mishima.

My neighbor, I, and other people with us finally reach the shelter, where I run around searching and calling for my mother. People stare at me, with frightened or annoyed expressions. After looking for a while and asking for help, I slump down against a wall and stare at the picture. Mishima, I hope more than anything that she's safe.

Grasping the picture tightly, I intermittently wander the shelter throughout the day, searching for any sign or word of my mother, but unceasingly fail to find even a trace of her. Mamoru and Asahina aren't here either, and I have no idea if Mishima or my father are all right. I lean against the wall for support as I realize I am in a place without any of the people I care about.

Sometime in February 2013

__

I sit silently on the cot that I share in shifts with other people in the shelter. The war has been going on for what seems like forever, and I have been alone and without word from Mishima, my family, or any of my friends. The length of our time here and the number of people in the shelter made those in charge decide to ration food and water, so it seems that I am always hungry and thirsty. I have read and re-read many times the books that were in the shelter and that some people were willing to lend to me, and have only been able to obtain one piece of paper and an almost blunt pencil. However, when I got the paper and pencil, I did not hesitate to draw what I wanted to most, Mishima, the way she looked on the rock the first time we met. This drawing and the Kyoto picture are my only, and prized, possessions, and I never let either of them out of my sight. Even at night, I sleep with my arms securely holding them. Although there would be no reason for anyone to steal them, I hold them close, believing that, as long as I have these, my link to Mishima remains unbroken.

I am broken from my trance as I hear wailing and crying, praying and shouting.

Anxious, I look at the person in the next cot and say, "What, what's going on?"

Looking ill, the person responds, "There are rumors, terrible rumors."

"What are they?"

"I've heard that…"

"Ayato."

Hearing my name, I look up and am shocked to see my mother standing there.

I am barely able to say, "Mom."

"I've been looking for you, Ayato."

Recovering from my initial shock, I quickly get out of the bed and we hug each other.

"Where have you been? Why weren't you there that morning?"

"I was called during the night because there was an emergency at work, and I was still there when it started."  
"I've been worried about you, and everyone."

My mother looks slightly pained at my comment, she must be thinking of Mishima.

She embraces me again and says, "Oh, my poor Ayato, look at you, you've lost weight and your face looks pale and drawn."

I look up at her face, and am surprised to see that she does not look any different, how is that possible, shouldn't she look somewhat different, too?

"Mom…"

"Ayato, it's important that you brace yourself for what I am about to tell you."

"What, what do you mean?"

She places her hands on my shoulders and looks at me.

"The rumors these people have heard, they're not rumors, I've heard it everywhere, and it's true."

Nervous, I answer, "What rumors?"

"Ayato, the war is over."

I smile broadly and think, _finally_, I can see Mishima again.

"Why do you say it that way, that's _great_ news."

"Ayato, there's more."

"What, has Dad come back?"

"No, Ayato, he's not coming back."

"Dad, Dad died?"

"Not just your father, Ayato, everyone, _everyone_, not in Tokyo was killed."

I step backwards and lean against the cot for support.

"What, what are you talking about, that's not possible, there are billions of people in the world, they can't all!"

She embraces me as she says, "I'm sorry, Ayato, it's true, everyone, including your father, and even Haruka-chan."

I push myself away and respond angrily, "That's a lie, you're lying, Mishima isn't dead!"

"Ayato."

"No, you're just saying that because you don't want us together, you're a liar!" I push her aside and pick up the Kyoto picture and drawing before I start to run, heading towards the exit of the shelter as she shouts after me. I run into the street, where people are gathered, hugging, crying, and praying, but I ignore it. I know, I _know_ that it's not true, Mishima _has_ to be alive, we made plans; I'm going to see her in her new kimono, I'm going to give her the ring, I'm going to ask her my question, I'm going to tell her again how much I love her. I speed through the streets, searching for a way out of Tokyo, the way to see Mishima again.

I grow more and more angry as I realize that every path I try to take seems to be blocked, is there _no_ way out?! There _must _be, because I…

"Kamina Ayato."

I look and see two men in dark suits and sunglasses on either side of me, and a car near by.

"Leave me alone!" I say as I am about to start running again. I am shocked, when, before I can run for it, they firmly grab onto my arms.

"What are you doing?! I told you to stay away from me! I can't wait here, I have to go!"

"Please calm down, Kamina Ayato, we're going to escort you to a safe place."

"Did you assholes not hear me? I need to _go_!"

While I continue to struggle, one of the men knocks the photo and drawing out of my hand, and I watch as, in slow motion, the drawing descends into a puddle and the glass shatters as the picture frame violently hits the ground.

Enraged, I fight with all my force to try to reach down to pick them up, but I'm unable to outmaneuver the men, and am forced into the car without them.

As the door slams near my face, I shout, "No! Mishima!"

I try with all my might to get to the door handle, but one of the men puts a cloth over my face, and I realize it must be poisoned as I weaken and drift into unconsciousness.

"He seems to be re-gaining consciousness," a male voice says.

"Finally! I can't believe you did that to him!" A female voice replies.

"He was being very uncooperative."

"I don't care!"

I open my eyes, and see the two men, and when I focus more, I see that my mother is near them.

Shocked, I say, "Mom, they kidnapped you, too, you _bastards_!"

I punch one of the men, but am surprised when I hear my mother shout, "Ayato, stop!"

I look at her and say, "What are you _saying_?! I'm trying to free us!"

"There's no need, Ayato."

"No need? What are you talking about?! Of course there is! They poisoned me, and who _knows_ what else they might try to do to us!"

She gives me a sad look that I can't understand and says, "It's time."

Then, both of the men grab onto my arms again.

I look at my mother, surprised, and say, "What, what's going on here? Did you just tell them what to do?"

I watch in fear as my mother picks up a syringe from a table and starts walking towards me.

"What are you doing?!" I yell as I struggle again to free myself.

Tears run down my mother's face as she approaches me, the syringe poised.

"My poor Ayato, such grief. I promise you, my dear son, that I will free you from your suffering."

"No, don't do this, Mom, don't!"

As much as I try to fight, I am unable to prevent her from doing it. As I feel myself drifting into unconsciousness, she takes hold of me and I helplessly slide into her embrace.

Surprised, I find myself somewhere, am I dead? I look, and realize that I'm on a beach. My vision focuses, and I realize that, how is this possible? I am at the beach where I met Mishima, and there she is, in her yellow dress, standing on the rock and looking out at the ocean. Even though I don't understand how this is happening, I don't care. I try to run towards her, but I can't move my legs. Frustrated, I start to call for her at the top of my lungs, over and over, but to no avail. I suddenly realize that the only thing I can hear is my own yelling, maybe I'm not really there after all. However, I refuse to fully give up hope, and continue yelling. She turns around finally, and when she sees me, she initially smiles, but then her face contorts to one of sorrow and she starts to cry.

"Mishima! I'm here, Mishima!" I reach out my hands, and smile as she starts to run down the rock towards me. Only a little bit more, Mishima, I'm here, I'm here to tell you what I've wanted to! As she approaches, she stretches out her arms, reaching for my hands. I reach my arms out further and further, so far that I am in pain. Her hands come so close to mine, but, in the moment before our fingers finally touch, she vanishes, leaving my hands grasping air.

"No! No! Mishima! Mishima!"

As I stand, my arms still outstretched, everything starts slipping into darkness, and I cry aloud at the cruelty and the horror of knowing that I will never see her again.

Author's Notes

Thank you to everyone who read the story, and especially to those who provided reviews, I appreciate it. For my very first fanfiction, I thought it went well, and it was fun and challenging to write. I sincerely hope that all my readers enjoyed this piece, and I would appreciate final comments you may have.

I would like to compose further works. Here are some ideas that I have, any preferences and/or other ideas?

RahXephon:

a) One shot or short story of the Kamina family (Ayato, Haruka, and Quon) before Ayato starts his position as an assistant professor, not sure if will be in 3rd person or 1st person

b) Haruka and Itsuki's relationship when they were in college, likely switching point-of-view between Haruka and Itsuki

c) Short story taking place over the 6 days (Normal time) and 1 day (Tokyo Jupiter time) before Operation Overlord, switching point-of-view between Haruka and Ayato

d) A one shot or short story featuring Haruka and Ayato and taking place in the midst of episode 13, likely switching views between the two

e) Select chapters of "Lost Melody" from Haruka's point-of-view

Wolf's Rain:

a) Either a continuous storyline or a series of flashbacks of Cher and Hubb's relationship (starting when they met), not sure whether it would be fully from Hubb's point-of-view or switching between his and Cher's

Fruits Basket:

a) One shot from Yuki's point-of-view taking place a few years after he is forced to become Akito's servant. While running an errand, he meets Tohru, whose memory has been altered

Escaflowne of the High Skies:

a) One shot of Van coming to Earth to visit Hitomi, likely 3rd person


End file.
